Digimon Wars Pt 1
by Aero Angemon
Summary: Tk and the digidestined face a new threat that they have never faced before and some of the digimon will reach new levels of digivolving that they have never been able to reach before. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Wars Pt 1**

I don't own Digimon nor do I want to, that belongs to Fox and Bandaii. I do however own the characters I have created including Tk's highest form Aero Angemon, Kari's Highest form Arch Angewomon and Warrior Angewomon, Anthony, and his digimon, Ashley and her digimon, Jessica, Yolie, Cody, and Davis's mega forms which are Shatoramon, Armour Digmon, and Magna Aero Veedramon. I also own several of the evil characters like Lady Deathmon, Deathmon, Mothmon, Black Knightmon, Firemon, Stormmon, and Darkmon. I also own Major O'Ryan, and Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn

**Plot**

The digi-destined have grown up and most of the digi-destined have moved away. This story is about 10 digi-destined who will have to find the power to fight the most powerful Digimon the world has ever seen.

Character Profile

Tk is 6' tall and turning 20 years old with deep blue eyes and blond hair and is going to school at Wentworth Institute of Technology studying architecture and is currently enlisted in the USMCR (US Marine Corps Reserve) where he finds out about the evil plot of total world annulations from the Digimon. Tk is also known as the child of hope being his crest is hope.

Tk's Digimon:

Patamon (rookie)

Angemon (champion)

Warrior Angemon (Warrior version of Angemon)

Magna Angemon (ultimate)

Seraphimon (mega)

Aero Angemon (ultra)

Kari is 5'9" tall and 20 years old with long light brown hair and hazel eyes and also goes to school at Wentworth Institute of Technology where she is studying art and design and she is engaged to Tk. Kari is known as the child of light being her crest is light.

Kari's Digimon:

Gatomon (champion)

Angewomon (ultimate)

Magnadramon (mega)

Arch Angewomon (ultra)

Warrior Angewomon (the bio merging Kari and Arch Angewomon)

Anthony is 6' tall who is Tk's cousin and also is 20 years old with deep blue eyes and blond hair. He is stationed in Newburgh NY as a USMC Reservist. Anthony is the child of spirit being his crest is spirit.

Anthony's Digimon:

Tigermon (rookie)

Tigrismon (champion)

Magna Tigrismon (ultimate)

Tigerramon (mega)

Ashley is 5'8" tall 20 years old and has long dirty blond hair and light brown eyes and is about to get married to Anthony and is going to school for theater. Ashley holds the crest of faith.

Ashley's Digimon:

Ponymon (rookie)

Coltmon (champion)

Stallionmon (ultimate)

Mustangmon (mega)

Sora is 5'10" tall 23 years old with red hair and brown eyes and is married to Tai. She is going to school for fashion design and her crest is Love.

Sora's Digimon:

Biyomon (rookie)

Birdramon (champion)

Gerudumon (ultimate)

Phoenixmon (mega)

Tai is 5'11" tall 23 years old with light brown hair and dark brown eyes and is going to school for teaching and coaching.

His crest is courage.

Tai's Digimon:

Agumon (rookie)

Greymon (champion)

Metal Greymon (ultimate)

War Greymon (Mega)

Izzy is 5'8" tall 22 years old with reddish brown hair and purple eyes and he is currently a straight A student in Nuclear Physics and Engineering. His crest is knowledge.

Izzy's Digimon:

Tentomon (rookie)

Kabuterimon (champion)

Mega Kabuterimon (ultimate)

Hercules Kabuterimon (Mega)

Mimi is 5'9" 22 years old with auburn hair and brown eyes and is married to Izzy and she is going to school for cooking.

Her crest is sincerity.

Mimi's Digimon:

Palmon (rookie)

Togamon (champion)

Lillymon (ultimate)

Rosemon (mega)

Davis is 6'1" tall 21 years old with purplish red hair and green eyes and is going to school in Boston. He is going to school to be a chef.

His crest is Miracles.

Davis's Digimon:

Veemon (rookie)

Ex Veemon (champion)

Aero Veedramon (ultimate)

Magna Aero Veedramon (mega)

Jessica is 5'10" tall 21 years old with dirty blond hair and green eyes and meets everyone in Boston. She is also going to school to become a chef.

Jessica's crest is peace.

Jessica's Digimon:

Betamon (rookie)

Seadramon (champion)

Mega Seadramon (ultimate)

Metal Seadramon (mega)

Major O'Ryan is Tk and Anthony's commanding officer who plays a Major part in the entire war. He is also Jessica's father.

Gennai

Evil Digimon are

Lady Deathmon

Deathmon

Black Knightmon

Mothmon

Darkmon

Devimon

Stormmon

Firemon

**Chapter 1: A Digital Warning**

We start off in a dark damp place in the digital world where we see one last battle before we see the digidestined go off and live their lives.

"You digidestined think your so tough, you can't even attack me. Hahaha Venom Sting." Mothmon fired

"Matt watch out!" Garurumon said as he pushes Matt out of the way.

"Garurumon no!" Matt yells.

"Magna Antidote!" Magna Angemon heals Garurumon.

"It is time to warp digivolve Garurumon." Matt Stated

"You got it. Garurumon digivolve to Wear Garurumon! Wear Garurumon digivolve to Metal Garurumon"

"We have to attack at once." Tk said

"Ok Digimon you know what to do." Magna Angemon said

"Magna Charm

Celestial Arrow

Wing Blade

Flower Cannon

Horn Buster

Vulcan Hammer

Metal Wolf Claw

Terror Force

Magna Explosion

Eagle Wing

Sting Ray

Tiger Claw

Mustang Stampede

Diamond Shell"

The Digimon fired upon Mothmon and the attacks were successful and Mothmon was destroyed.

"Well I guess we won't see much of each other when we go back home." Yolie said

"Well we could stay here for a few more days." Tai suggested

"We can't we have to report to our base in Newburgh tonight." Tk and Anthony said.

"I leave for a gig tomorrow." Matt said

"I'm doing surgery tomorrow." Joe said

"I have school." Cody said

"Yolie and I have to get ready for our traveling." Ken said

"Well see you guys later. Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, Ashley do you still want to hang out before we have to head back?" Tai asked

"Sure I don't care." Sora, Mimi, and Izzy said

"Kool it's not like we have anything better to do now." Kari and Ashley said

3 weeks later. Cody, Ken, and Yolie are at Japan University. Matt and his band are touring the US while Joe is helping out as a doctor in the Peace Corps. Tai and Sora are planning on a wedding and are going to school for fashion and sports. Mimi and Izzy are celebrating their honeymoon in Hawaii. Davis is currently at culinary arts school where he meets Jessica, a 20 year old who finds Davis funny. Kari and Ashley are hanging out at their apartment and are currently practicing for theater and film. Tk and Anthony have spent 3 weeks in Newburgh on alert status.

"Hey Ash, Tk and I are still on alert status up at the base… It's ok with our commander that you and Kari could come down for a 4 day weekend but you have to let us know ahead of time… Well tell Kari, Tk and I say hi and we hope to see you soon. Love you bye." Anthony said

"LCpl Takaishi is there any status on this global threat?" Major O'Ryan asked

"Sir I have reasons to believe this is coming from the digital world." Tk said

"What world was that again LCpl?" Major O'Ryan asked

"The digital world sir!" Tk said

"Is that the world in which these creatures nearly destroyed our world several times?" Major O' Ryan asked

"Yes sir, not all of the creatures are evil in fact most of them are friendly and are willing to stop the threats sir." Tk said

"How do you know this LCpl?" Major O'Ryan asked

"Sir I am one of the children who stopped the evil creatures over and over again, so is LCpl Anthony Takaishi. We work with the creatures to save their world and they help us save ours. We create a balance between both worlds and I have been in more wars since I was 8 years old including the war on terrorism than most people have been in during their entire lives." Tk said

"You are telling me that you know these creatures?" Major O'Ryan asked

"Yes sir, I also know that the military will have no effect against them, I have seen the military fail to damage them but I know how to stop them though. I am going to need military clearance for 7 civilians who will be able to assist Anthony and myself in this situation." Tk said

"What do you need military clearance for 7 people?" Major O'Ryan asked

"We want to keep this top secret and granting military clearance will allow me to tell my friends information that will involve them and will be able to help me." Tk said

"Do you really think you could end this without the military? If so I could see what I could do. In fact my daughter who is currently living in Boston and who is going to school for culinary arts! She knows about this stuff better than I do. She has never been there but she has been following these types of events from 11 years ago. She knows all the children who ended up fighting the monsters in Japan and following 3 years later. She has clippings and everything." Major O'Ryan said

"Really sir, usually people don't want to remember what happened. Everyone forgot about the attack in Japan 15 years ago." Tk said

"Not Jessica, I will see about getting 8 security passes for them and military access to top secret stuff concerning this matter." Said Major O'Ryan

"Thank you sir!" Tk said

"Sir sorry for interrupting but there has been another attack a shot has been fired and a city is burning. Luckily the city hasn't been used since the 1800's." A private said

"Pin point where the shot has been fired from and let me know." Tk said

"Huh?" The private gave a confused look

"Do it, he is in charge of this entire operation." Said Major O'Ryan

"But sir he is not a higher ranking Marine." Stated the private

"I assigned him to this matter along with his cousin and 8 civilians. Do as he says private." Said Major O'Ryan

"Yes sir, the shot has been fired from a portal in the sky over Ohio." Said the private

"Thank you!" Tk said

Meanwhile in Boston

"Hey Ash who was that on the phone?" Kari asked

"Anthony, he said we have clearance to come and see them in Newburgh on a weekend but we have to let them know ahead of time." Ashley said

"Oh so they are not coming home?" Kari asked looking sad

"No but we could go and see them but we have to let them know ahead of time though." Ash said

A knock at the door

"Who is it?" Kari asked

"It's me open up it's an emergency." Tai said

"What is wrong Tai?" Kari asked

"Turn on the news." Tai said

"Huh." Kari gave a confused look

"Don't argue just do it." Tai said

"There happy!" Kari said sarcastically

"Along with the damages from Hurricane Linda which destroyed most of the eastern seaboard. We have just found out that the mid west is under fire. A ghost town caught on fire this past afternoon. We have reasons to believe that Hurricane Linda and these mysterious fires are linked together. Hurricane Linda will be hitting Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey and Massachusetts in the next hour. Hurricane Linda is also moving west to Mexico, Texas, and Arizona within the next day or so. This hurricane is the worst hurricane we have ever seen and it looks to be starting up in the Pacific side. Hawaii has just been hit and now it is moving rapidly east towards California and Washington. It looks to be hitting the western seaboard in about a half hour. Evacuations are in order for the west coast. If the hurricane collides it will be hell for the areas affected. The military has issued a warning to find shelter and all commercial airlines going in and out of the country is suspended until further notice. We will keep you updated on Hurricane Linda every hour." The news reporter said.

"Do you think it is Digimon related?" Ashley asked

"I don't know." Tai said.

"We were hit hard in Hawaii and we couldn't even leave. Izzy and I were able to slip into the digital world and back home." Mimi said

"Wow this is the worst storm I have ever seen." Sora said

"It is only going to get worse, it is suppose to his Europe as well." Izzy said

Meanwhile at Boston Culinary of Arts school

"Ok class this year we are going to prepare food for culture week, do partner work, and make food for the military ball at the end of the year. The partners that are assigned will be your partners for the entire year." The professor said

"Hi is this seat taken?" Jessica asked

"Uh no you could have it." Davis said

"Good it looks like Davis and Jessica will be partners." The professor said

"Huh." Davis looked confused

"Hi my name is Jessica O'Ryan." Jessica said introducing herself

"Hi my name is…uh…uh…" Davis said forgetting his name

"Davis?" Jessica asked

"Uh yeah Davis right." Davis stated as Jessica giggled

"Do you have a last name Davis?" Jessica asked

"Yeah…uh…uh…Motamea, yeah that's it." Davis said

"Nice to meet you Davis!" Jessica said

"Nice to meet you to!" Davis said

"You are not by chance from Japan are you?" Jessica asked

"Yeah! Why?" Davis asked

"I knew it; I have been following Digimon for 15 years now from the first attack in Japan to now. I happen to have a theory in which connects all the attacks." Jessica said

"What is this theory of yours?" Davis asked

"Doesn't it seem that every time Digimon attack there is a storm or the weather is screwy?" Jessica asked

"I haven't noticed." Davis said

"The first time Digimon attacked there was a blackout in all of Japan before the attack." Jessica said

"That's right." Davis said

"The second time was 4 years later in the summer. The entire northern hemisphere was in a blizzard and that is when 7 of the 8 kids who were chosen went to the digital world for the first time. Then there was the fog barrier during the attack by Myotismon before the digital world appeared in the sky." Jessica said

"That's right." Davis said

"Then there was the biggest electrical storm 3 years later when 4 more kids joined the team." Jessica said

"That's right." Davis said

"Now the hurricane, a major attack is going to happen. I mean a ghost town was in flames during an attack on the sky." Jessica said

"You know what you should tell my friends this theory." Davis said

"Really!" Jessica said

"Yeah because it all makes sense!" Davis said

"Hold on my phone is vibrating. Hello…Daddy what's wrong…ok…ok…no the storm hasn't hit Massachusetts yet…I could barely hear you…Boston Airbase…ok I will be there…Friday at 8…ok…ok…ok…see you Saturday…love you 2 daddy bye." Jessica said

"What was that about?" Davis asked

"I don't know he didn't tell me anything." Jessica said

"Well let's go see my friends." Davis said

"Ok." Jessica said

Meanwhile back at Kari and Ashley's apartment

"Hello…hold on Tk let me go into my room…connect the phone to your laptop and go to visual." Kari said

"Could you see me?" Tk asked

"Yeah, how have you been?" Kari asked

"Good, but I don't have time for that now." Tk said

"I could barely hear you." Kari said

"We are…by…Linda." Tk said

"What?" Kari asked

"We are being hit by hurricane Linda." Tk said

"Oh are you alright?" Kari asked

"I am fine but listen closely." Tk said

"Ok." Kari said

"This Friday you and…are going to…Air base at 8…you will have…clearance…present your ID…explain why…Saturday you will be in…tell the…one other…will join you guys. Did you get that?" Tk asked

"No you kept cutting out." Kari said

"Write it down and let me know when you get it." Tk said

"Ok hold on…ready." Kari said

"This Friday night you and the others are going to Boston Airbase." Tk said

"Boston Airbase ok." Kari said

"Be there at 8 pm. You will have total security clearance and access to…" Tk said

"Access to what?" Kari said

"A top secret project that my base is working on!" Tk said

"Ok." Kari said

"At Boston Airbase you will be filled in on what we are working on by my commanding officer, Major…" Tk cut out

"Major who?" Kari asked

"O'Ryan, he will fill you in on what is going on." Tk said

"Ok." Kari said

"One other person will…you guys. She is…daughter. Tell…including…" Tk cut out again

"Repeat that please?" Kari asked

"One other person will be joining you guys. She is the Major's daughter. Tell everyone including Davis." Tk said

"Ok I will." Kari said

"Make sure everyone is there at 8pm. Present your IDs to the front guard and you will have access. Saturday morning you will take a chopper to Newburgh." Tk said

"But all air traffic is grounded." Kari said

"Not military personnel just commercial flights. I…you…I can't…I…you." Tk cut out

"Tk are you still there? Hello Tk." Kari asked

Knock! Knock!

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked

"Yeah Tk's line just cut out." Kari said

"What did Tk have to say?" Tai asked

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Sora asked

"It's me." Davis said

"Hey! Davis." Sora said

"I brought a friend." Davis said

"Hey Davis I'm glad you're here I have important news from Tk." Kari said

"Ok well before you start this is Jessica O'Ryan. Jessica this is Ashley, Kari, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi." Davis said introducing them

"Nice to meet you!" Everyone said

"Ok well Tk said we are to report to Boston Airbase at 8pm Friday night. We will be filled in on what's going on by Major O'Ryan. Saturday we will be flown to Newburgh. New York is going to be hammered by the hurricane. I don't know how bad it is going to be there so please make sure you have everything you need including your ids. We will meet here at 6pm then go to Boston Airbase." Kari said

"Ok." Everyone said

"You're the ones my father told me about; well I have a theory on the Digimon attacks. Doesn't it seem every time a Digimon appears there is something that goes wrong or a weird storm hits?" Jessica asked

"Yeah." Everyone said

"There is going to be a big attack coming." Jessica said

Friday night at Kari's Apartment

"Ashley let's go and get our Digimon." Kari said

"Good idea and let's go and get the other's." Ashley said

"Ok Digiport open! Hey Gato, Pata where is the other Digimon?" Kari asked

"Gennai sent them to see where this portal came from. He thinks the destruction of yours and our world is coming and will be reshaped." Gatomon said

"We found this egg; do you notice anything in particular about the egg?" Patamon asked

"The tag, crest and digivice that is with it!" Kari said

"Yep." Gatomon said

"Well we need the other Digimon. Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon could keep watch on the digital world. We need to go now." Ashley said

"Ashley lets use our digivices." Kari suggested

Kari and Ashley used their digivices to send a signal which sent 3 beams of light; pink, yellow and white shot out and the other Digimon appeared.

"We need you guys to come with us. Gabumon you watch the woods, Gomamon take the sea, Hawkmon take the air, Wormmon take the caves and Armadillomon take the desert." Kari said

"Please report anything to Gennai and he will contact us and please be careful." Ashley said

"Right!" The Digimon said

"Kari, should we take the egg?" Ashley asked

"Yes, I think it belongs to Jessica." Kari said

Kari, Ashley and the Digimon went back to the apartment where Tai and the others were there waiting.

"Hey guys come in." Ashley said

"Is everyone here?" Kari asked

"Everyone except Davis and Jessica!" Tai said

"Sorry we are late; we were held up in traffic. According to the news New York is still being hammered by the hurricane. They issued an evacuation to the mountains where they will stay. Newburgh is still operating; half of the marines are evacuating everyone and helping out where they can. They are going on no power right now. They are working on evacuating the buildings that are under water right now. NYC can't go in the streets most of the state is under water and NJ is completely gone." Davis said

"I hope Tk and Anthony are alright." Kari said

Meanwhile in Newburgh

"Is everyone alright in there…we will get you out shortly…watch your heads… ok I am sending a harness down and I will help you get out." Anthony said

Anthony jumps into the building with the harness and a basket.

"Ok I am going to send the children up first followed by you ma'am then you sir. Ok here come the children." Anthony said as the children goes up

"Ok ma'am it is your turn just don't struggle." Anthony said and watches the young woman makes it into the chopper

"Ok sir it is your turn to go up." Anthony said as he watches him make it into the chopper

They send down the harness for Anthony and he goes about half way up and gets dropped off at the next building.

"LCpl Takaishi we can't take anymore passengers we will leave you with a life boat and the supplies you need. We will send another chopper shortly." Said one of the marines

"We evacuated most of New Jersey and we are now working on NYC." Another marine said

"Ok thank you drop them off and I will get more people please hurry." Anthony said

Another chopper comes and sends down a rescue basket and a harness. Anthony sends up the small children by the basket followed by the young adults and then the adults.

"Is there any more room?" Anthony asked

"No there is not and we don't have anymore choppers they went to some of the surrounding areas." A marine said

"Ok I will stay here trying to find more people and then I will bring them to the base for shelter." Anthony said

An hour later

"Help me! Help me." A little boy cried out

"I'm coming." Anthony said

Anthony dives into the water and puts the little boy into the boat and climbs in himself.

"Thank you sirrrr!" The little boy said shivering

"Here is a dry blanket. Is there anybody else in the water?" Anthony asked

"Yes my daddy. He was by where you had found me at the roof." The little boy said

"Ok I will be right back, lets park this by the roof and don't worry I will be right back." Anthony said reassuring the little boy

"Ok." The little boy said

Anthony ties the life boat to the chimney of the roof and grabs a flashlight and dives back into the water. 10 minutes later he finds the boy's father and a few more people and brought them back to the boat where he gave them all dry blankets. Anthony didn't find anyone else and decided to head back to the base where the people he rescued got dry clothes, some food to eat and a rack to sleep on.

"Sir, that was the last of the people in Newburg. The rest of the marines went to other locations to see if they could help out there." Anthony said

"Ok good work Takaishi. Report to the mess hall and grab some food and get some rest." Colonel Johnson said

"Yes sir." Anthony said

"Excuse me sir, Major O'Ryan is on the phone for you." Tk said

Colonel Johnson took the phone from Tk and Anthony and Tk headed to their room.

"If this storm keeps up we might have to relocate." Tk said

"Ok yeah I know what you mean." Anthony said

"They are sending the other half of the base to NYC in an hour. I am looking for a long night." Tk said

"I had a long day but everyone is out of Newburg. We are running out of shelters though." Anthony said

"Kari and the others are coming tomorrow to help out with our little situation." Tk said

"Really!" Anthony asked

"Yeah sorry I couldn't tell you, we have been on different shifts of the rescue party." Tk said

"Yeah I know." Anthony said

"Attention all military personnel we are going to be shipping the night crew to NYC in 10 minutes so make your way to the helicopter landing now." Stated the P.A.

"Well see ya." Tk said

"Yep." Anthony said

Meanwhile at Boston Airbase

"Excuse me sir." Kari said

"Yes how may I help to today?" The guard asked

"My friends and I were told to show our ids to the guard at the gate and he would be able to tell us where to go." Kari said

"Are you here for military business or a tour of the base?" The guard asked

"Military business sir!" Kari said

"May I see your ids please?" The guard asked

"I need your ids, here you go sir." Kari said

"Ok here keep going straight and make a left past the 3rd stop sign." The guard said

"Ok. Tai have your ids ready. Sir the car behind us is also with us." Kari said

"Ok…ids please." The guard said

"Here you go." Tai said handing the guard 4 ids

"Keep going straight and make a left at the 3rd stop sign." The guard said

"Ok." Tai said

"Welcome to Boston Airbase, my name is Major O'Ryan and please follow me." Major O' Ryan said

"Hey daddy." Jessica said

"Hey baby, this is the command center and please follow me through this door and you will see what military personnel are aloud to see. Now just keep going, don't stop and go through these doors. We all know about the hurricane and the attack on Ohio. LCpl Tk Takaishi has informed me that you 7 deal with this stuff all the time. He believes that the attack came from a place called the digital world. Now it will be my hyde and Tk's hyde if this problem doesn't get solved. Now I have gotten security clearance and military access for you. You all will be bunking here tonight; the girls will be going down this hall and to the right, same with the boys except to the left. The mess hall is down this hallway and through these doors. Just show these badges and get a good night sleep because you will be up bright and early. Good night all and nice meeting you." Major O'Ryan said

"Daddy do you really think you will get in serious trouble if we fail?" Jessica asked

"Yes I do because I had to persuade my commanding officer to do this. He wanted to use military force but I told him one of my men says he deals with this type of stuff all the time and that military force will do nothing. I told him that LCpls Tk and Anthony Takaishi along with their friends know this type of attack. I also told him that LCpl Tk Takaishi was the one who told me this. He is going to be on my case until this problem is solved along with Tk's case as well." Major O'Ryan said

"Don't worry daddy we will get this solved and we won't fail. They haven't failed yet and they won't start now." Jessica said

"I hope you are right." Major O'Ryan said

The next day at 5am the sirens go off and wake everyone up.

"What was that?" Kari asked alarmed

"We need everybody to get up and report to the conference room ASAP. Please remain calm and hurry." A marine said

"That sounds like an air raid siren." Jessica said

"Well let's go." Ashley said

"Ok." Sora said

"What about the boys?" Mimi asked

"The marine will get them." Kari said

Meanwhile in NYC Tk and the other Marines find them selves in a hole; in which is starting to flood

"Alright remain calm we are going to have to dive and find our way out. Only come up for a breath when needed." Tk said

"LCpl it looks like this cave has many air pockets that way and there is an air flow this way." A Private said

"Well if we get out of here we must report to the base. There might be another way in which I'm going to save for an emergency. Let's try this way first." Tk said

An hour later

We are running out of air and we are all getting tired. We can't go on any longer. Private 1 said

Ok let's try plan b; I am going to need a cell phone with internet connection. Tk said

What good is that going to do? We need to find a way out not call someone. Private 2 said

It is our ticket out. I will be able to transport us to a different world and back to our world. Tk said

Here you go. Private 3 said

Ok now I am only able to do this once. (Tk emails Gennai) My troops and I are trapped in a cave that is flooding and I am going to need an access code to transport us safely between the worlds and to a safe location. Tk emailed

Tk your crest will provide a portal in which will give you access to a safe location. You are going to need to hook your digivice to the internet and place your crest into the d3. The crest will be able to transform your d3 into a new digivice in which will be powerful enough to create a portal. Gennai emailed back

Thanks Gennai! Tk said

Tk hooked his d3 to the cell phone and placed his crest into the d3 and watched it transform his device into a new digivice.

Digiport open. Tk said

Tk and the others went through the portal where they seen paradise.

Where are we? Private 2 said

I have never seen this place before and I have been all over the world. Private 1 said

This place seems more peaceful. Marine 4 said

We are in the digital world, now this world your weapons will not work here so don't try at all. The creatures are stronger than you alone so don't try to harm them and they will be your friend. Now we have a long hike ahead of us before we could go home. Do not wander and keep up because I know this land and the only way you are getting home is by me. Tk said

Yes Lance Corporal. The marines said

An hour later the marines and Tk end up near the black castle when one of the Digimon starts to attack them.

You puny humans think you could escape. Black Knightmon said giving a chuckle

What is that thing? Marine 3 screamed

That thing is a Digimon called Black Knightmon. Take shelter I'm going to hold him off until help arrives. Tk said

Meanwhile in Newburgh

Something is wrong. Patamon said

What is it? Gatomon asked

I don't know, all I know that something is wrong. Patamon said

Hey Anthony, where is Tk? Kari asked

He went to NYC last night to help out with the flooding. We have been taking shifts and getting people out of buildings. Tk and his unit should be back by now. Anthony said a little worried

Excuse me sir. Part of the unit who went to NYC is now labeled MIA. Marine 5 said

How many are missing? Major O'Ryan asked

Tk and his men, last time someone saw them was when they went looking for a family and ended up over Lincoln Tunnel. The family is safe but I don't know if they got out or not. Marine 5 said

Send out a search party. Major O'Ryan said

Sir we are getting something on the emergency frequency, it is very staticy. Marine 6 said

Play it. Major O'Ryan said

Ok here it goes. Marine 6 said

Kari…help…Patamon…hurr…Tk cut out

Tk! We have to help him. Kari said

I'm sorry miss but no one is going anywhere. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

But sir…Major O'Ryan was cut off

That is an order. Now you kids go to the mess hall and eat. I have to talk to Major O'Ryan and LCpl Takaishi alone. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

Kari and the others left.

PFC make sure those 8 kids don't leave the premises. If they do shoot them with a tranquilizer dart. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

Yes sir. Marine 7 said

To my understanding you were able to give 8 civilians military access to everything on base. Why? Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

Sir I did it because they have fought what the world is up against. They know how to fight these creatures. Major O'Ryan said

How? Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn asked

Sir we were chosen to fight since we were young. We work with them in order to keep peace between both worlds. This is one of the creatures who fight along side us. Anthony said showing Tigermon

I am placing you both under military arrest until I say so. The 8 civilians are also on military house arrest. Hold out your wrist. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

The lieutenant colonel placed cuffs on the major and Anthony along with the others, the cuffs are blocking the powers in which the digidestined hold.

Tk is in trouble and there is nothing we could do about it. Kari said gloomily

Meanwhile in the Digital World

Tk you are on your own, the other 4 is safe with me. Gennai said

I am running out of power, I can't hold him off much longer. If you could get Pata here I will be fine. Tk said deflecting another attack

Try to hold him off a little longer I will see what I could do. Gennai said

Blades of destruction! Black Knightmon fired

Patamon help me. Tk cried out

Kari look; Patamon said

Tk is hurt really badly. Kari said in horror

Do you think you could distract the guard while Kari, Patamon and I go help Tk? Gatomon asked

Hurry up. Tai said

Ok guys now. Patamon said

Davis you insolent little brat, don't you see that Kari is not interested in you. You will be nothing more that a friend. Tai said pretending to yell

Do you always have to do all the talking for your sister? Davis pretended to yell back at Tai

Davis you don't like me? I thought you wanted to be with me. Jessica pretended to start crying

Tai stop trying to control everyone and Davis start considering others feelings. Sora pretended to yell at them both

Keep it up Davis, let's fight! Tai said pretending to throw the first punch

Tai and Davis start to fight each other and the guard comes over to see what the commotion is. Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon were able to quickly travel to the digital world to where Tk is.

In the digital world

It will be over soon, Knight Destruction! Black Knightmon fired

The blast nearly kills Tk and he could barely move. Black Knightmon grabs him and brings him into the castle where he locks Tk in a cage and protects the castle so Kari, Gatomon and Patamon can't see it. A Bakamon disguises its self as Tk knowing he won't fool them.

We are too late, hurry we have to find him. Kari said

Over there! Patamon said

Meanwhile in the black castle

My lady I have a gift for you. Black Knightmon said

Yes my knight. Lady Deathmon said

Consider this as our wedding gift. Black Knightmon said holding up the cage

Oh the digidestined of Hope, I love it. He will be here trapped and watch the destruction of his friends and his beloved planet. Devimon launch another attack against his planet. Lady Deathmon said giving an evil laugh

Yes my queen. Devimon said

Fire at the base where those digibrats are staying! Lady Deathmon said

Yes my queen. Devimon said sending attacks at Newburg

Meanwhile at the base

Sir the attack is coming from a world appearing in the sky. Marine 5 said

What! Impossible! Take cover, the base is going into lockdown mode. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

Lockdown mode is set. Marine 5 said

You, what is going on? Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

Sir we are under attack by the creatures called Digimon. The hurricane is apart of the attack same with the attack on Ohio. My friends and I will be able to stop this but you have to let us go sir. Anthony said

Nobody is going anywhere. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

But sir military weapons won't work they are useless against these attacks. My cousin and everyone are in danger here. We need to go in order to stop the attack. Anthony said

Come on Anthony we can't change his mind, lets go check up on the others. Major O'Ryan said

Yes sir. Anthony said gloomily

Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon went to help Tk so we are acting like she went to check on the other civilians until she contacts us. Tai said

Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn will not let us join them to help Tk. Anthony said

Is there a way you could somehow get away and help them? Major O'Ryan asked

Sir don't you have direct orders from Colonel Johnson the CO of this base to allow us to handle this situation? Anthony said.

Meanwhile in the digital world

Tk are you all right. Kari said

That's not Tk, look at his eyes. Gatomon said

Tk has been badly injured and nearly died. Black Knightmon is using Tk as bait; he plans on having Tk watch the destruction of the worlds before destroying him or making him suffer. He took Tk to the Black Castle. In order to find him place your crest into your d3 and it will transform into a more powerful digivice. Gennai said

**Chapter 2: The War Begins**

Tk has been captured by Black Knightmon who plans on presenting Tk as a wedding gift to Lady Deathmon. Lady Deathmon has fired an attack on earth hitting Newburg NY. While Anthony and the others are under house arrest Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon are trying to find Tk in which they have found the location.

The plan is working those digibrats are helpless as we attack. Deathmon said

Now if we only could get our hands on the book of power and prophesies! Lady Deathmon said

My lady there is one person who might know where the book is. Black Knightmon said

I know who that is; the cat knows exactly where it is. Lure the cat to the castle if it means bringing the other 2 brats as well. Lady Deathmon said

I know how to lure the cat to us. An old friend of mine owes me a favor, and he knows the cat very well. We grab the ghost of Wizardmon to lure the cat. Darkmon said

Well what are you waiting for? Lady Deathmon said

Meanwhile in Japan

Excuse me sir. Darkmon said

Yes. Jack said

To my understanding you have a ghost here and if you don't mind I would like to get rid of it for you. Darkmon said

Well actually the ghost is not a problem, he appears on a children's network and the ratings are good. Jack said

You don't understand I want that ghost. You could have him back if he serves his purpose. Darkmon said

I'm sorry you can't have him now find your own ghost. Jack said

Dark poison! Darkmon fired

He hits Jack and he becomes a statue until Darkmon lifts the curse.

Hello Wizardmon! Darkmon said

What do you want? Wizardmon said with a disgusted look on his face

You! Ghost destruction! You are mine, HAHAHA. Darkmon said evilly

Meanwhile in Newburgh

Daddy is it possible to get these off without destroying them? Jessica asked

Yes but the only thing that will work is lightning. Major O'Ryan said

Which I could provide! Electro Shocker! Tentomon fired

Tentomon was able to free Anthony and the others from the cuffs and the digidestined went to the digital world to help out.

Please hurry and good luck. Major O'Ryan said

You didn't follow direct orders. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

I was following direct orders in which I received from the CO Colonel Johnson. He gave me permission to grant 8 civilians the military clearance for this mission in which you nearly jeopardized and put not just other Marines in danger but several civilians as well. Major O'Ryan said

Do you really think those brats will be able to stop this? Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn asked in a pissed off tone

Yes I do and we are evacuating the base and are heading to the shelter in the mountains in which we will set up communication there in case they need to get through to us. While we are there you will be placed under military house arrest. Major O'Ryan said

You can't do this to me I am a higher ranking officer. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

Yes I can you decided to endanger civilians not to mention your own men. You weren't following direct orders came from the CO. you ordered my men to shoot the civilians if they tried to leave. You are under arrest and you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Major O'Ryan said

Major O'Ryan evacuated the base with the 6 civilians his men and Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn. He took communication supplies in case the digidestined tried to contact them. Now in the digital world Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon are looking for Tk while the others are with Gennai getting information on what happened.

Ok you all will be able to transform your digivices to new digivices. I need all of you to take your crests and place them in your digivices. 4 of the digivices will be the same as Tk's and the other 4 will be totally different. Gennai said

Meanwhile outside the Black Castle

I remember this area. Gatomon said

This is where we first went into the human world to look for Kari. Patamon said

What is that? Gatomon said

It looks like…but it can't be. Kari said

Get away from here now Gatomon, please get away before they come. Wizardmon said

Not until we get Tk. Gatomon said

It is a trap; they want what you hid 11 years ago. Wizardmon said

You mean the book of prophesies and power which Myotismon thought he was using it but he had the fake. Gatomon said

What are you talking about? Kari looked confused

I have found a book that responded to my tail ring so I kept it. Myotismon never knew that I had the book the entire time; he just thought he was using it. I had to hide it where I knew nobody would ever think to look and the only place I could think of was someone I could keep an eye on in which I kept an eye on it for 11 years. Gatomon said

Hahaha pussy cat I got you now along with your friends, thank you Wizardmon do you really think that they would really run? Now you could go back to where you came. Ghost be gone! Darkmon said

Wizardmon vanishes back to Japan while Gatomon, Kari, and Patamon go into the black castle and thrown into a cage like Tk.

Tk are you alright? Kari asked

He can't hear you because he is still suffering from the battle and is nearly dead. Hahaha he is stronger than I thought and now he is my lady's pet and so are you hahaha. Black Knightmon said

That's enough we don't want to scare our guests of honor just yet. Now I am willing to let this brat live only if you tell me where the book of prophesies and power is. Lady Deathmon said

Even if I told you where it is you won't be able to get it anyways. Gatomon said

Why is that? Lady Deathmon said

Only one person can use it and nobody else. Gatomon said

Who would this be, if you don't mind me asking? Lady Deathmon asked

You will never find out because he will never work for you, not in a million years. No matter how long you torture him. Gatomon said

Fine Black Knightmon take the boy away from his friends. Lady Deathmon said

Gato please tell them for Tk's sake, please. Kari said

Kari, do you really want me to tell them who it is? Gatomon asked

You mean…oh ok. I know who you are talking about. I'm sorry if you want the book you have to let my friends go and I will gladly give it to you. Kari said

First the book then maybe I will give the boy. Lady Deathmon said

If you want the book you will let Tk go first. Kari said

Are you the one I need? No he stays here. Lady Deathmon said

No but I know who you want and you have to let Tk go first. Kari said

No he stays with me now lead the way. Lady Deathmon said

Nice try Kari but I think we are going to have to tell them. Gatomon said

No we can't. Kari said

Suit your selves. Venom Annihilation! Lady Deathmon placed on Tk

The strike hit Tk bringing him closer to death and all Lady Deathmon could do is laugh.

No Tk! Kari said

You had your chance now you get to watch your friend die slowly and painfully, and there is nothing you could do. Lady Deathmon said

I call upon the power of light to free Tk from the curse placed upon him. Kari said

Hahaha, do you really think that will save him? You see I placed him under a spell in which blocks your powers of healing from working on him. He will die. Lady Deathmon said

Then the book goes with him, you killed the only one who could use it. You won't be able to lift the curse either because Wizardmon placed a spell on the boy 11 years ago to seal the book to him. He told me if evil places a curse on him and we can't save him then neither will anyone. Gatomon said

No this can't be, you fools are going to let him die rather than to give over the book. Lady Deathmon said

What ever it takes to keep it from you! Kari said

Fine be like that. Lady Deathmon said

Tk passes up to the heavens above where he runs into Angemon.

Child why are you sad? Angemon asked

What are you doing here? Tk asked

I am here to tell you that there is a way you could come back and you have the power inside you. You see I knew Gatomon had the book of prophesies and power and she was going to give it to Myotismon. I knew Wizardmon could seal the book in the beholder so if the beholder would die so would the book. I also knew how the beholder would be able to protect him, but he would have to die first. Angemon said

Why was I chosen to carry the book, I never did anything special to earn the book? Tk said

Remember when you were able to enter the dark ocean to save Kari. Angemon said

Yeah. Tk said

That was part of your power; you connected with Kari when you told her, "Kari I care too much about you to let anything happen to you." You expressed how you felt towards her and you were able to go to her. Do you know why you carry the crest of Hope? Angemon asked

No! Tk said

You carry the crest of Hope because you put yourself in harms way to protect others, like you did when Piedmon attacked and you were the only one with a Digimon, or when you stayed by Kari's side when she was sick and you risked your life to protect her from any harm. You are the hope that keeps the light shining bright. I convinced Gatomon that the book would be safe in the child of hope 11 years ago. I convinced Wizardmon to seal the book inside you so the book could go undetected. In order to protect the book he would have had to put a spell over you in which will protect you from being healed by evil. Evil placed a spell over you also to make it so good couldn't heal you either. Angemon said

So I could never come back. Tk said

Not by your friends but you have the power to bring your self back! The book that Gatomon placed in you holds the crest of hope. The book was designed by 5 of the 6 warriors when the warrior of hope passed away. They pulled all their power and harnessed the power of hope and created the book. They knew that the boy of hope would reappear and that the book would end up coming to him one way or another. Tk you are the boy of hope reincarnated and you have many more quests to go on and in which will involve the past present and future and by then you will gain full access to your powers. You are the only one who could use the book and you were meant to have it. You see a part of me left and that part is me in front of you. Even though Angemon is still with you I am the part that resides in your heart. Angemon knows about this talk because we are still connected and we know everything. Now I am going to remind you of what I told you many years ago.

"Tk the child of hope

An angel at heart who has power of his own

You brought me to life and showed me that there is hope

I will be there for as long as your heart desires

I will be there thick and thin for my only reason for living is

My hope, my child, my companion, and my friend!" Angemon said

I remember that now, I remember the entire day. Angewomon, Kari, you and I were all at the pond in the digital world and we never said anything. We didn't have to, I was thinking how to describe you and what I came up with was this!

"Angemon so brave and true

You came to protect me from dangers old and new

You are full of hope guiding me to the light

For my guardian angel is you and we will win the fight."

Then Kari said!

"Angewomon so beautiful and pure

For your light brings darkness to fear

The angels are one of a kind! Hope and Light shining so bright

For you have nothing to fear we will always be near."

Then you said!

"Tk the child of hope

An angel at heart who has power of his own

You brought me to life and showed me that there is hope

I will be there for as long as your heart desires

I will be there thick and thin for my only reason for living is

My hope, my child, my companion, and my friend"

Then Angewomon said!

"Kari my light

Your heart so pure and bright

Guide me through the darkness

Shine your light of pink and white

I am here for you we will work as one

I love you my angel of light."

Then Kari and I said!

"Angels of hope and light

Guardians of life

Protectors of the weak

Angel of hope flying high and full of strength

Angel of light keeping us in sight

Angels of good working together to save the day

Angels of hope and light shows courage and faith

Spreading hope to all who believe

We work together and stand tall

For we are angels just like you

Angels of hope and light"

Then Angewomon and you said!

"Our children, our friends

We are one we are the same

Angels of hope and light shining so pure and bright

Radiant pink, blue, and white glow in an aurora

Our children Tk and Kari

We are one we are the same

Angels of hope and light shining so pure and bright" Tk said remembering that day so clearly

Use that to find your power, just believe and your power will come. I can't stay with you right now but I know you could do it. I love you and I will be here for you just call if you need me. Angemon said

Tk is able to find the strength to bring him self back to life, making the entire castle fill with a brilliant blue light that spreads through the digital world and the other worlds. The hurricane has ceased and the flooding has stopped. Hope is spreading everywhere possible.

I remember this happening 20 years ago on the 28th of August. Major O'Ryan said

I do to; I just thought it was a really good dream in which nothing could harm me. Turns out it was real. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

I made the right decision to trust this to Tk and his friends. Major O'Ryan said

Meanwhile in the digital world

Gennai what is going on? Tai asked

History is repeating its self 20 years later. Gennai said

What happened 20 years ago? Sora asked

Wait 20 years ago Tk and Kari were born. Izzy stated

So were Anthony and Ashley. Davis said

Hope is being restored in both worlds and any other world as well. Anthony said

Anthony weren't you and Tk born on the same day? Ashley asked

We were born on the same day, in the same hospital, in the same hour. I was born first then Tk, my mom told me about that night. She said it was funny that my aunt and herself went into labor at the same time, then I was born then about a half hour later at 11:11 am Tk was born and a majestic blue light filled the skies. The reporters said that nothing like this has ever happened and that this light is providing a warm good feeling and very peaceful. Anthony said

We could do this, I am more confident now that I am full of hope. Jessica said as she starts to glow white

It is time to go help Tk and Kari; we can't let them have all the fun. Tai said as he starts to glow orange

We fought many times and we haven't lost a battle yet. Izzy said as he starts to glow purple

It is up to us to fight this war. Davis said as he starts to glow gold

I'm ready to fight to save everything that is good. Mimi said as she starts to glow green

We have to save the people we love. Sora said as she starts to glow red

We are the chosen ones and it is our time. Ashley said as she starts to glow yellow

We have to believe in what we have and fight as one. Anthony said glowing dark blue

Meanwhile in the black castle

Tk thank you for everything you did for me and I know that you are making me remember that day at the pond. Kari said as she glows pink

I remember that. Gatomon said also glowing pink

We all described each other and turned it into a poem in which we called it Hope & Light. Tk you did it, you found your power. Patamon said as he glows a majestic blue

Thank you Angemon for all your help! Tk said

Patamon digivolve into Angemon

Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon

Outside the castle

Agumon warp digivolve into War Greymon

Biyomon warp digivolve into Phoenixmon

Tentomon warp digivolve into Hercules Kabuterimon

Palmon warp digivolve into Rosemon

Veemon warp digivolve into Magna Aero Veedramon

Tigermon warp digivolve into Tigerramon

Ponymon warp digivolve into Mustangmon

Betamon warp digivolve into Metal Seadramon

Back into the castle

Angemon we fight again, prepare to meet the same fate as last time. Devimon said

You think you could win. Angemon said

Devil's Rage. Devimon fired

Hand of Fate! Angemon fired and the attacks collided exploding in mid air

Devil's Destruction! Devimon fired

Sword of Hope, Excalibur's lightning! Angemon fired slicing right through the attack and drove it into Devimon destroying him

No not again, this is not over Angemon I will have my revenge. Devimon swore as he exploded into a billion pieces and at the same time the others break into the castle.

They are stronger than I thought. Lady Deathmon said

All because those lights surrounding those digi brats! Black Knightmon said

It all started with the child of hope when he started glowing majestic blue. Lady Deathmon said

Let me fight my lady. Stormmon said

Not yet we will have to regroup and come up with a new plan. We need to find a way to tap into the powers that the child of hope has. We tap into that we could use it against them. Lady Deathmon said

Besides Devimon we are all higher than a mega. Firemon said

Stormmon I have a job for you, I need you to create a major storm that could destroy anything it hits and send it to earth and through the digital world. Lady Deathmon said

Yes my lady, what would you like? Should I do a combo storm in both worlds? Stormmon asked

Yes that would be great, ok Firemon I need you to create massive fires everywhere burning everything it touches. Go with Stormmon and combine powers. Lady Deathmon said

Yes my lady. Firemon said

Deathmon, brother I need you to spy on those digibrats and figure out how to tap into the child of hope's power. Lady Deathmon said

Yes sis, do you want me to attack? Deathmon said

No Deathmon, Darkmon go with him and create total black outs everywhere the only thing I should see is the storms fires and the light from that brat Tk. Lady Deathmon said

Total black out coming up! Dark destruction! Darkmon fired

My lady what is it you want me to do? Black Knightmon asked

Stay with me! Lady Deathmon said

Yes my lady. Black Knightmon said

Once the black out occurs it should be so thick that it should put out anything that glows except the child of hope and the lightning from the storm and the fires. We are going to have to separate him from the others and destroy them first; once they are dead we will force the boy to use his powers for my own will destroying him little by little. Lady Deathmon said

**Chapter 3: Digital D****estruction**

Is everyone all right? Tk asked

Tk how did you do that? Tai asked

Angemon helped me. Tk said

The 6 ancient digivices have returned; Hope, Light, Spirit, Love, Miracles, and Faith. With the 6 ancient digivices they will be experiencing more quests that will lead them to their true goal. Gatomon said

Angemon what did you mean when you said "The book was designed by 5 of the 6 warriors when the warrior of hope passed away. They pulled all their power and harnessed the power of hope and created the book. They knew that the boy of hope would reappear and that the book would end up coming to him one way or another. Tk you are the boy of hope reincarnated and you have many more quests to go on and in which will involve the past present and future and by then you will gain full access to your powers." Who are these warriors? Tk asked

The 6 ancient warriors held the true powers; they along with the others that fought with them maintained peace. Angemon said

The boy of hope died first after the birth of his daughter. The other 5 harnessed his power and creating the Book of Hope. The book was split into 6 parts in which all hold the symbol of Hope on it. Gatomon said

The other 5 parts of the book have been scattered through out time and space and no one knows what the other 5 parts are. Angemon said

I happened to receive the book of power and prophesies because my tail ring was designed to, I was running through the forest keeping an eye on you Tk because Myotismon wanted me to figure out how to destroy you and my tail ring started to glow. I found the book and showed the book to Wizardmon and was about to give it to Myotismon when I heard a voice saying that Myotismon shouldn't have it. Gatomon said

Well if Tk is the boy of hope reincarnated then who are the other 5 warriors? Tai asked

All in good time we have other problems that we need to take care of first. Angemon said

He is right once the threat is taken care of then you will find out everything you need to know. Gennai said

Well what is our next move? Mimi said

We fill in Major O'Ryan; he is putting his ass on the line for us. We head back to where ever they are now. Tk said

Tk, the other digidestined and the 4 Marines head back to the new base and find out the news of the world now.

Well the storms have ceased and the floodings have stopped. Major O'Ryan said

This is just the eye of the storm; things are about to get a lot worse before it gets better. Tk said

Well get some rest, you kids have a long whatever is ahead of you. Major O'Ryan said

Yes sir. Tk and the others said

Tai and the others fell asleep but Tk kept tossing and turning thinking of what has happened in the past month. The sirens go off as the floodings start up again. The hurricane hits harder than before and the fires are burning everything it touches. There are also earthquakes and other natural disasters that are hitting everything. Tk, Kari, Anthony and Ashley are helping out on the east coast. Sora and Tai are taking Europe along with other digi destined. Mimi and Izzy end up in Africa helping out there. Davis and Jessica are taking Asia with the help from Cody, Yolie, and Ken and the other digi destined in Asia. Digidestined from all over the world are helping out where ever they can to control the natural disasters. Lady Deathmon enjoys watching them run around like fools trying to keep these occurrences under control.

This is more entertaining than watching those brats fight. Lady Deathmon said

While they are scattered we should attack them leaving them to busy to save people and fight at the same time sis. Deathmon said

Well if you want to attack send out Digimon to all parts of the world. Lady Deathmon said

You heard her you goons, go attack the planet leaving them defenseless against our attacks. Those brats will be too busy to fight and save people. Deathmon said

Deathmon's army of Digimon attacks the world while the digidestined try to stop the natural disasters. Stormmon and a unit attack America, while Firemon and a unit attacks Europe. Asia is attacked by Darkmon and a unit, while Africa is attacked by Deathmon and his unit.

We can't keep up they are all happening at once. Kari said

We have to keep working I believe that if we destroy the source then it will eliminate part of the problem. Tk said

You digidestined think you could destroy me then lets see you try. Stormmon said

Angemon it is time to digivolve. Tk said

Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon

Tigrismon digivolve to Magna Tigrismon

Coltmon digivolve to Stallionmon

You think 4 ultimate Digimon could destroy me hahaha. Stormmon taunted

Heavens Charm! Angewomon fired

Tiger's Claw! Magna Tigrismon fired

Stallion Stampede! Stallionmon fired

Hahaha, that tickles. Those attacks are puny. Digimon destroy everything. Stormmon ordered

Those were our best attacks and they didn't even faze him. Kari said

We are going to need more power. Anthony said

No we don't he is going to use innocent Digimon to do his work, we reverse the spell over them then we use some of them to help out rescuing people then we attack him. Tk said

That won't work we can't fight all the Digimon at once and rescue people at the same time. Kari said

Yes it will; you just have to have Hope that it will be alright, I have a plan we are going to let the Digimon fight the other Digimon. The ones we get back on our side we will use to help fight and save the people. Then we are going to have to tap into our power to make our Digimon go higher then mega. I know that it seems impossible but I am sure this will work. Once our Digimon defeat Stormmon then these storms should cease and it will start to calm. Tk said

Are you sure, I mean how do you know our Digimon will reach past mega? Ashley said

I could feel it in my bones, the power inside me is telling me that 2 of us will succeed past mega, and it is also telling me how to do that. You see the power that came from me did that because I believed and brought me back. My instinct is telling me to trust this plan and I need you to trust in my plan as well. Tk said

We trust you Tk and let's give this a try. The other 3 agreed

The Digimon all attack and one by one, they are free from the spell. The Digimon are grateful that they are free they help out in which ever way they could.

Tk everyone is safe and the attacks have ceased. Are you going to need our assistance or could we go back to our world and try restoring peace there? Whamon said

You could go back to the digital world. Digiport open. Tk said as the Digimon disappeared into the digital world. Leomon, Centarumon, Andromon, and Elecmon stay to help out the digidestined though.

Queen Kari it is an honor to serve you again along with the prince of hope Prince Tk. We have information that might help you in the end. Leomon said

The evil Digimon have poisoned the life in the digital world and are forcing the innocent Digimon to do their bidding. Even Digimon like Gomamon, Gabumon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon are being forced to fight against you. Andromon said

Gennai has been cut off from any communication to this world by the poison that is in the sky. He has created a network of Digimon to fight in the digital world but they are no match for the evil Digimon. Centarumon said

The storms, the fires and the blackouts are caused by 3 of the ultra Digimon and they are Stormmon, Firemon, and Darkmon. The deaths of Digimon and humans are caused by Deathmon. So be careful and trust in your powers. One Digimon will have enough power to fix what is right, and no one has ever seen him, we think he is a myth but he will fight along side the digidestined he was meant to protect. Elecmon said

Thank you for the information. Tk said

Meanwhile in Europe

Sora, are you ok? Tai asked as he rushes over to her

I'm fine it's just a bruise. Sora said

Tai, Sora watch out. Gerudumon said as she flies down to shield them against the attack

Gerudumon no! Sora cried

I will be fine Sora, Firemon is here and he has innocent Digimon here as well. We are going to have to fight the Digimon. Gerudumon said

Well Metal Greymon, are you ready to free some Digimon. Tai said

You puny digidestined think you could defeat me? Hahaha! Firemon said

Wing Blade! Gerudumon fired

Giga Blaster! Metal Greymon fired

Those attacks can't faze me. Firemon said

We need to keep trying. We need water to put him out. Tai said

I am going to enjoy this, Digimon attack. Firemon said

A whole bunch of Digimon comes from all over fight the digidestined. Tai and Sora are trapped in the middle when they realize that Metal Garurumon and Marine Angemon is there fighting against them.

We need more strength to fight them, there are too many of them. Said Gerudumon

Sora you have the power in you to help us fight. You hold the power of love, tap into it and give us strength. Metal Greymon said.

I don't know how to. Sora said

Trust your heart, I am here for you Sora just think of all the people you love and care about. Tai said giving Sora a great big hug

Sora thought about her mom and dad along with Biyomon, Tai, and all her friends and then she started to glow bright red filling Gerudumon and Metal Greymon with the energy they need to fight. Metal Greymon digivolved to War Greymon and Gerudumon digivolved into Phoenixmon! One by one they were able to free the Digimon from the spell they were under all except Marine Angemon and Metal Garurumon.

Metal Wolf Claw! Metal Garurumon fired

Oceans love! Marine Angemon fired hitting Phoenixmon and War Greymon

Terra Nova! War Greymon fired

Star Light Explosion! Phoenixmon fired hitting Metal Garurumon and Marine Angemon

We don't want to hurt you try to remember we are your friends. War Greymon said

You fools think you could play tricks like that to us. Metal Wolf Claw! Metal Garurumon fired

Don't you even remember Matt and Joe? They are your digi partners. Sora said distracting them.

Ocean of Love! Phoenixmon casted upon them making them remember their friends.

Firemon you are about to loose. Marine Angemon said

No I won't smoke bomb! Firemon fired disappearing in the smoke

Meanwhile in Asia

Davis what are you doing here? Yolie asked

We are here to try stopping the natural disasters that are happening all over the world. Davis said

Well how could we help? Yolie asked

Do you have your Digimon here with you? Davis asked

No they are in the digital world. Cody said

We haven't been there in over a month, are these natural disasters caused by the Digimon? Ken asked

Yes they are and the good Digimon are being affected. Jessica said

Well, well if it isn't the little digibrats reuniting so they could all be destroyed. Darkmon said

Jessica it is up to you and me to stop him. Davis said

Right, ready Betamon! Jessica said

Betamon digivolve to Seadramon

Seadramon digivolve to Mega Seadramon

Mega Seadramon digivolve to Metal Seadramon

Veemon digivolve EX Veemon

Ex Veemon digivolve to Aero Veedramon

Aero Veedramon digivolve to Magna Aero Veedramon

Magnum V Blade! Magna Aero Veedramon fired

Giga Ice Blade! Metal Seadramon fired

You puny attacks are useless. Digimon attack them. Darkmon commanded

A whole bunch of Digimon come and attacks the digidestined. Yolie spots her Digimon and runs up to him and he attacks her.

Yolie watch out. Ken yelled but was too late; Yolie became stiff as a board.

Our own Digimon are attacking us and there is nothing we could do. Cody said

We are going to have to fight them and hope we could break the spell that is over them. Jessica said

Magna Aero Veedramon, distract them so I could get Yolie away from the Digimon. Metal Seadramon said

Right Magnum V Blade! Magna Aero Veedramon fired at the Digimon breaking their attention from the girl to Magna Aero Veedramon.

Metal Seadramon was able to get Yolie out of the way and then he fired his Giga Ice Blade at them. With Metal Seadramon and Magna Aero Veedramon doing combo attacks they were able to free most of the Digimon from the spell they were under. The only Digimon left was Imperialdramon, Shatoramon, and Armour Digmon, and they are blocking every attack that the digidestined fired at them!

We need a miracle to free them and save Yolie. Jessica said

I have an idea! Davis we are going to need you to tap into your power and free them but the Metal Seadramon is going to distract them long enough so we could talk to them and make them realize who we are. Then Davis with your power and Magna Aero Veedramon send an attack at them and it should be powerful to free them from the curse. Then I will take Yolie to Tk so Magna Angemon could heal her. Ken said

That might work! Davis said

Ready everyone! Jessica said

Ready! The others said

Go! Ken said

Giga Ice Blast! Metal Seadramon fired several times around the Digimon so they couldn't figure out where the attacks were coming from.

Imperialdramon it is me Ken, please stop this and help us save Yolie. Ken said

Armour Digmon please stop this, you are not evil. Cody said

Davis starts to glow gold along with Magna Aero Veedramon and from both sides the send a giant wave towards the 3 Digimon and they started to remember.

Imperialdramon we need your speed to fly to New York so Magna Angemon could heal Yolie.

What is wrong with Yolie? Shatoramon asked

You froze her as she tried to run to you and now she is stiff as a board with no color in her. Ken said

No! I don't deserve to be Yolie's Digimon partner. Shatoramon said

It is not your fault you couldn't control it you were under a spell that made you see cloudy. We will fix this but now we need to get Yolie to Tk in NY. Davis said

Imperialdramon, Ken, Yolie, And Shatoramon flew to NY where they find Tk and the others.

Ken what are you doing here? Kari asked

We had an accident in which Shatoramon blasted Yolie and turned her like this. We came here so Magna Angemon could heal her. Ken said

Magna Antidote! Magna Angemon casted over Yolie and she regained her color back and didn't remember the attack. Shatoramon shrunk back into Punimon and cried in Yolie's arms.

Why are you crying and how did I get in NY? Yolie asked

You don't remember? Ken asked

No! Yolie said

You were attacked by a Digimon and we brought you here so Magna Angemon could heal you. Ken said hinting to Punimon not to say anything to Yolie.

I am crying because I am glad you are alright and alive. Punimon said

Oh ok well as much as I like NY can I go home to get some rest I have a headache. Yolie said

Sure ready Imperialdramon? Ken asked

Ken, Yolie, and Punimon got onto Imperialdramon and headed back to Japan and Yolie laid down to rest.

Meanwhile in Africa

Izzy these sand storms are so vicious I can't even see anything. Tentomon said

I know there high levels of paranormal activity going on out here. Izzy said

Mimi, are you alright? Palmon asked

I'm fine, but I don't think those 2 are. Mimi said pointing to Izzy and Tentomon

Palmon gives a light chuckle at Mimi's comment and starts to realize that trouble is on its way.

Look out everyone. Palmon said as she uses her vines to pull them out of the way.

Thanks Palmon. Izzy and Mimi said

You digidestined think you are so tough that you are width standing a puny little sand storm. A evil voice echoed in the hollowing wind

Who said that? Izzy said

Izzy do you have to ask, obviously it is someone evil. Mimi said

Very good little girl, lets give her a prize. Deathmon taunted

Show your self you coward. Izzy said

You want me to show my self, fine here I am. Deathmon said

Palmon it is time to digivolve. Mimi said

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon

Tentomon you know the drill. Izzy said

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon

Mega Electro Shocker! Hercules Kabuterimon fired

Thorn Whip! Rosemon fired

You Digimon are more pathetic than I though. Digimon attack! Deathmon said as he disappeared into the wind

Rosemon and Hercules Kabuterimon fight the other Digimon and they get overwhelmed by how many Digimon are attacking them that they nearly end up loosing and dedigivolving back to rookies when Mimi and Izzy begin to glow making their Digimon glow as well. Rosemon and Hercules Kabuterimon regain their strength and they continue to fight the Digimon and one by one the Digimon return to their good natured selves. After a half hour of fighting they end up bringing the Digimon to the good side again. Mimi and Izzy return back to NY and find Tk, Kari, Anthony, and Ashley and told them what happened. Tai and Sora also return to NY and told them what happened in Europe. Finally Davis and Jessica return from Asia with news from there.

Ok will everyone chill for a minute, now is not the time to worry about that, we have a bigger threat to worry about at the moment. Tk said pointing to Stormmon

Are you digidestined about to give up yet? Stormmon taunted

No we will never give up. Tk said

Fine suite your selves. Stormmon said

We will distract him while you guys tap into your powers. Leomon said

Digimon attack! Andromon said

Everyone hold out your digivices to the center. Tk said as he stood into the center.

Kari joins him in the center and holds her digivice up into the air shooting out a pink beam from her digivice.

The other digidestined did the same except they held it out towards Tk, and Kari. Beams of blue, green, orange, red, white, yellow, purple, pink and gold filled the sky allowing Tk and Kari to glow as well. Magna Angemon and Angewomon started to glow Majestic Blue and Pink allowing them to reach the ultra Level.

Magna Angemon dedigivolve to Angemon

Angemon dedigivolve to Patamon

Patamon ultra warp digivolve to Aero Angemon

Angewomon dedigivolve to Gatomon

Gatomon warp digivolve to Arch Angewomon

How did you reach ultra? Stormmon asked a little scared

Tk and Kari helped us. Aero Angemon said

I believe it is a fair fight now, don't you agree? Arch Angewomon said

No matter you won't win. Electric Blade! Stormmon fired and they easily dodged the attack

Holy light! Arch Angewomon fired striking Stormmon

Heavens Excalibur! Aero Angemon fired causing pain to Stormmon

Destructive storm! Stormmon fired hitting the digidestined but the beams of light shielded them

Blade of Hope! Aero Angemon fired eliminating Stormmon and clearing the storms away from the worlds.

You guys are amazing. Major O'Ryan said running to the digidestined

Thank you! They all said

Are those real angels? Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn asked

Yes and no sir. Tk said

They are holy angels but they are our Digimon partners. Kari said

I owe you kids an apology for what I did a couple of weeks ago. I'm sorry. Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn said

Well let's go back to base and rest. Major O'Ryan suggested

Good idea, is it all over though? Lieutenant Colonel Blackborn asked

No sir it is only the beginning, we have 5 more evil Digimon left to fight Tk said

The digidestined are able to eat and get some well deserved rest while Lady Deathmon tries to figure how this happened.

You idiots I told you to monitor that digibrat of Hope. His Digimon along with the digibrat of Light's Digimon reached ultra and it gave them the upper hand. Lady Deathmon yelled

**Chapter 4: A New Ray of Hope**

With the digidestined gaining the upper hand and the evil Digimon trying to plan another attack against the digidestined the world is somewhat at peace.

Ok class since we had been out for a month it is time to start school. Ok today we are going to go to observe some of the great buildings around Boston. Who could tell me what a lot of the old buildings got their ideas from? Yes Tk. The professor said

Sir a lot of the American buildings come from Greek and Roman structures, like libraries, and museums. Tk said

Very good Tk! We have adapted a lot of the Greek and Roman structures into our buildings today, now who could tell me what other structural designs we see today in the Architectural concept. Ah yes Hannah. The professor said

We see a lot of Spanish design into today's building structures. Hannah said

Very good Hannah! We are going to study different designs that architects used through out history, we are going to do a class project, and then we are going to do partner work. There should be 2 per table and the person sitting next to you is going to be your partner for the year. And for your final grade you are going to have to put a presentation on of what you learned this year and create blueprints, and a model of the building you designed. The professor said

Tk it looks like we are going to be partners. Hannah said

Yeah it looks like it. Tk said with a smile

Meanwhile at Boston Culinary Arts School

Ok class; are you ready to start cooking? Good we are going to prepare food for culture week. You and your partner are going to prepare 2 sample dishes to present to the committee in which is made up of 5 teachers and 1 professional chef. You and your partner discuss what you are going to prepare for us while I go get something. The professor said

Davis what are you going to make? Jessica asked

I want to do chicken riggy ala chord, it is a recipe that my grandfather gave me. He said it has been in our family for 3 generations. How about you? Davis asked

I have this recipe that my dad has; it is a desert that my dad passed onto me. Jessica said

What do you think Lady Deathmon's next move is going to be? Davis asked

I don't know it has been quiet for a while now and I think they are planning something big though. Jessica said a little worried.

Meanwhile at Kari's apartment

Kari, Ashley, Anthony, and Izzy are waiting for Tk, Davis, Jessica, Tai and Mimi to come when someone knocks on the door.

Who is it? Kari asked

It is Major O'Ryan. Major O'Ryan said

Hello sir! Anthony said

I don't know what is going on but it seems to be to quiet and I think that is a bad sign. Major O'Ryan said

We know sir, we have been to the digital world and there is no report of any weird activity there. Kari said

At that Tk, Davis and Jessica come walking into the apartment when they see Major O'Ryan standing there.

Daddy what are you doing here? Jessica wondered

I am here on personal and military matters, first Jessica your mother and I are going to renew our vows on our 25 anniversary and we are inviting every one of you to the wedding. Major O'Ryan said

Really daddy I didn't know what you were going to do on your 25th. Jessica said

Well we have 5 months until the big day. Major O'Ryan said

You also said that you are here for military purposes as well? Davis said

Well I just needed to know how we stand as far as the Digimon situation goes. Major O'Ryan said

Well sir they are planning something but we have no clue being they are not attacking anything lately. We know when they do attack we will be ready. Tk said

Meanwhile in the black castle

My lady what are we going to do about the digibrats? We need to know what we are going to do because it has been over a month and those brats are growing stronger. Darkmon said

Those brats are right now expecting us to do something and we have to have the element of surprise in order for this to work. You see I have almost figured out how to use the boy of Hope's power against those brats. Lady Deathmon said

Many have attempted over the years and all have died trying, but to hold true power one must seek the other 5 books that make up the book of hope. Once then one could force the other 5 books to use its power to call the book inside the boy of hope. Fortunemon said

Where are the other 5 books located you insolent little fool? Lady Deathmon said

That nobody knows for sure except one and he will never tell thy evilness. In fact I see that thy death is coming to ye very soon and there is nothing ye could do? There will be a sacrifice of a digidestined, but to save the others will ultimately be your downfall. Fortunemon said

Get him out of here now. Why did we ever capture him? Lady Deathmon yelled

We captured him my love to see the events of the future. He has given us some valuable information on how we could destroy those digidestined though. Black Knightmon said

One problem we need the angel of hope and he won't cooperate at all. Lady Deathmon said

Send some Digimon out and attack that will relax you a little and you will be able to enjoy the fight. Black Knightmon said

Ok send some rouge Digimon out to fight those brats and stir up some mischief. Lady Deathmon said

Darkmon rounds up some Digimon of his own and created an entire world wide blackout and attacked the digidestined. Tk and the others realized this was no ordinary black out and they went to find the source of the black out in which they got caught up in fighting some rouge Digimon while Darkmon sent out attacks at the Digimon. Patamon digivolved into Magna Angemon and deflected the attacks against Darkmon. Angewomon grabbed Darkmon as Magna Angemon opened up the gate of destiny and Angewomon threw him into the portal and all Digimon fired one final attack destroying him easily. The world started to shine as it was and Lady Deathmon stormed out of the castle sending Firemon to burn everything in the digital world.

Tk the digital world is catching fire and the Digimon have no place to go. This is what happened while Myotismon attacked Japan 12 years ago. Gennai emailed

Well Gennai get all the water Digimon to try to put out the fires. We will be there shortly to try and help out. Tk emailed back

Gennai sent all the water Digimon to try to put out the fires as Tk and the others got there the digital world was burnt to a crisp and there was nothing except water and a world of graves.

Oh no what are we going to do? Sora said

This is worse than it was 12 years ago. Izzy said

There are going to be Digimon who have surrendered and are working as slaves so they didn't die by such a horrible fate. Tk said

How are we going to fix this and make everything better? Jessica asked

Well 12 years ago we had to destroy the source of the problem which turned out to be Apocaylamon in stead of the dark masters which were only puppets to his plan, in fact all the evil Digimon were puppets to his plan. Tk said

Do you think there is some one higher than Lady Deathmon and Deathmon? Kari asked

I honestly don't know. There might be because Malo Myotismon was the main evil that didn't make him self known until the very end. Tk said

Apocaylamon did the same thing, no one knew until after Piedmon was destroyed. Tai said

Well I hope that Lady Deathmon, and Deathmon are the last of the evil Digimon. Angemon said

We all do. Angewomon said

Is that Gennai? Mimi asked

Good you made it; I was wondering if you would be able to being the portals are destroyed. Gennai said

We were able to get back the way we did 12 years ago when we defeated Venom Myotismon. Kari said

Will the digital world restore its self like it did 12 years ago? Tai asked

I honestly don't know? I have no clue what will happen after this hell is all over with. Gennai said

I know what will have to happen but I am hoping that I am wrong. I am not going to say right now because I am not quite sure at the moment. Tk said

Tk what are you talking about? Kari asked concerned

I know what he is talking about and don't ask he will explain when the time comes. Angemon said

How do you know? I don't know what Kari has to do or what she is talking about have the time but you have known exactly what he has to do or his exact thoughts. Angewomon asked

I know because I have been visited by the boy of hope when the digital world was created and by the boy of hope in the far future, by his future self and by my future self. I know exactly what is to happen and Tk knows it to, he feels it in his body. Angemon said

Let's stop worrying what is to happen in the future and worry about now. Tk said

Gennai where is Firemon? Izzy asked

We don't know all we do know is that he came from that mountain in which the black castle is located on and in lightning speed burnt the entire land of the digital world in a matter of minutes. Gennai said

We need to find him and the Digimon who are doing this and destroy him bringing the other Digimon back to our side. Tk said

We will start getting the rest of the Digimon for reinforcements. Leomon said

I think if we split into 4 groups, and cover the entire land we will be able to find him faster. Tai said

What is nice about the new digivices you will be able to go to the nearest digivice signal in a matter of seconds. Gennai said

Really how are we able to do that when we can't track them in long distances? Sora said

These digivices could detect through out the digital world or through your world as well. There are only 6 digivices like that and the other 4 are similar but not as powerful, and there are only 4 of them as well. Gennai said

2 groups are going to have 3 digidestined and the other 2 groups are going to have 2 digidestined. Mimi said

Group A will take the north, which 3 wants the north? Tk said

Sora, Tai and Mimi raised their hands for the north.

Who wants the south? Tk asked

Davis, Jessica, and Izzy raised their hand for the south of the digital world.

Tk and I will take the east. Kari said

This leaves Ashley and me for the west. Anthony said

We should check in every few hours to keep updates and stuff like that. Let's email each other every 3 hours. Jessica said

I agree. Ashley said

Then it is settled we will check in by email every 3 hours. Davis said

The digidestined went in all different directions to look for Firemon and in the north Sora, Mimi and Tai ran into several Digimon who were in hiding and very frightened, some would attack trying to defend themselves and others would run and hide. They finally realized who was following them and stopped and told what happened and why they were hiding.

We were just enjoying the day when we were attacked by lots of fire, we ran to this cave in which it was so damp that the fire didn't burn the cave. Koromon said

That is so sad. Mimi said

We didn't have a chance and most of us were deleted in the fire. Koromon said

Don't worry little guy we will fix this problem and we will restore the digital world back to the way it was. Agumon, Biyomon, and Palmon said

We hope so because this world now it way to depressing and we can't bear to live in this place for very long. Koromon said

If you go south Gennai will be able to take care of you and keep you save until this is all over. Tai said

Thank you we are grateful for all that you have done for us and what you are doing for us now. Koromon said as they left and headed to Gennai.

That makes me mad that these evil Digimon are picking on poor defenseless Digimon. All they want is peace but they can't live that way because of Digimon like Lady Deathmon. Mimi said

Well let's give the Digimon some hope and defeat the evil Digimon. Sora said

5 minutes later a group of Digimon attacked the group and they fought for about 15 minutes before the Digimon who started the attack finally gave up and told the digidestined why they attacked them. The digidestined knew why and told the Digimon not to worry about it. Meanwhile in the south Davis, Izzy and Jessica also run into several frightened Digimon who would either attack them out of self defense or would run from the digidestined before realizing who were chasing them.

We are sorry for running we just didn't want to suffer the same fate that our friends have suffered so. When the fire started we wanted to hide and some of us made it but the rest of us couldn't escape the fires and died or joined them to survive. They are being forced to fight against us and kill us if they find us. If they find us they let us go and hide telling them they didn't find any survivors. Yokomon said

We will save your friends and bring them back to our side and restore the digital world back to the way it was before the evil Digimon did this. Betamon said

Oh thank you digidestined. We are eternally grateful for all you are doing for us. Yokomon said

Well if you travel north Gennai will be able to take care of you until this is all over. Izzy said

Thank you. The Yokomon left heading north to join Gennai when Davis just realized what Tk said what he might have to do.

Davis what is wrong? Jessica said

I know what it is that Tk is going to have to do in the end. Davis said

Well what is it? Izzy asked

He is going to have to use all his power and sacrifice himself to restore the digital world and he is going to have to do it while Lady Deathmon is still alive. While he uses all his power he will destroy Lady Deathmon in the process. Davis said

Are you sure? Jessica said

Yes I feel it because he is going to have to create a miracle and I feel it in my heart. He is going to call upon the 6 ancient powers along with his and restore the world. Davis said

Should we email the others and let them know what Tk is planning on doing? Jessica asked

No, we can't let them know this they are going to have to discover it in their own time and Angemon said Tk will explain everything when the time comes. Izzy said

Just then some of the Digimon who are being forced to kill the survivors come and attack the digidestined and the battle lasts about 20 minutes and the Digimon apologize for what they had to do and the digidestined said that it was out of their control. The Digimon left to join the others in the north. In the west Anthony and Ashley also ran into several frightened Digimon who ran from them. Anthony and Ashley knew why they ran and why they were in hiding and reassured the Digimon that they were not going to harm them.

Please we don't want to cause trouble we just want to live. Punimon said

We are not going to harm you we are here to help you. We know what have happened and we are going to restore the digital world back to the way it was. Tigermon said

No they are hunting us, they use to be our friends but they have changed to survive. They are ordered to kill any survivors and we know they don't want to and they are being forced to. Punimon said

We won't let them kill you, we will save you. If you go east Gennai will be able to protect you from the other Digimon. Ashley said

The Punimon left through some tunnels and some caves and headed east until they found Gennai and went into a hidden piece of land that protected the Digimon from being attacked. Fortunemon found Anthony and Ashley and let them in on the future.

Digidestined I come in peace. Fortunemon said

How could we trust you? Anthony said

I have information on how to kill Lady Deathmon. You see I was captured and she forced me to reveal how to destroy you digidestined but I know she will never be able to find what she needs and actually use it before she is destroyed. I have seen her death and it is in the near future and it is by you digidestined. You see the 6 ancient warriors reincarnated will give one digidestined the powers to destroy her and restore the digital world back to the way it was before this war. In the process this digidestined will sacrifice himself in order to do so. He will bring peace to both the worlds and eventually he will come back only to go to the far past to save the digital world to fight someone he was suppose to fight here. Fortunemon said

I know who you are talking about. Anthony said

I do to. You are talking about the boy of hope aren't you? Ashley said

Yes I am. Your cousin is the only one who could call upon the 6 powers to restore what was not suppose to happen. He will not die but he will go to a place to restore himself to full power and health. He is destined to do this and after his trip to the past the other 5 ancient warriors will each take on a quest to gain their true power. Fortunemon said.

After Anthony and Ashley learn what is to come in the future they run into trouble as several Digimon attack them. 20 minutes later the attack finally ends and the other Digimon apologize for attacking them and leave. On the eastern part of the world Tk and Kari walk in silence until Gatomon breaks the silence by saying something.

I can't take this silence any longer please will someone say something. Gatomon said

Tk why won't you tell me what it is that you know what must be done but hoping it doesn't come to that? Kari said

It is something bad that is going to have to happen for the greater good. Tk said

Tk don't it is not time to explain. Angemon said

She must know Angemon; I'm hurting her not telling her. Tk said

Tk what are you talking about? Kari asked

In order to defeat Lady Deathmon, someone is going to have to call upon the 6 ancient powers in order to delete her completely, but that person is going to have to use all the powers to do so and restore both worlds. This person is going to sacrifice himself in order to do all this, and this person is me. Tk said

Tk you can't there has to be another way. Angewomon said

When Tk does this he will eventually return back to earth to go on another quest and he will have to defeat someone that should have been fought here. When he comes back from that quest the rest of you will be sent on a quest to receive your true powers. Angemon said

Kari I want you to know something, this is something to give you hope on top of the poem all 4 of us written.

You Are The Purpose I Live.

Only you understand me

The way I act

The way I live

The way I feel

The way I look

You know my true self

For I live a lie to the others

Evan my brother doesn't understand me

My parents nobody understands me

And they never will

For you are the air I breathe

For you are the life I live

For you are a fallen angel and I am here to guide you back.

Before I was born I watched you

I will protect you for I am an endless life that is here to make sure you're all right.

I will live until the day you die and we could live an eternity together.

For you are the purpose I live.

Remember this always and this will give you hope even in the darkest places. I will come back to you; just don't give up any hope. Tk said

After that they run into several frightened Digimon being attacked by fire and other elements. Tk and Kari both know who is behind this and they email the others and tell them that they have found Firemon. The others appear shortly after the email and the battle goes on. Firemon sends out several Digimon to attack them and the Digimon fight back. Anthony has an idea to help stop Firemon and possibly delete him completely.

If there was a way we could call upon the element of water and create a tornado of water we could possibly put him out completely. Anthony said

That is genius Anthony. Ok lets try this, Tai go north of the battle, Izzy take the south of the battle, Mimi take the eastern part of the battle, and Jessica take the western part of the battle. The rest of us are going to have to stand in a circle around the battle, when it is time we are going to use our digivices to call upon the elements of wind and water. Kari said

Everyone got into positions around the battle and it started by 4 points around the circle shooting beams of light into the circle causing the circle to glow several colors. Then out of the wind a voice shot out calling the elements of wind and water to assist them in the battle. Once the wind hit the circle it started to swirl around the lights from the digidestined, then the water came rushing into the circle getting caught up in the wind and light. With the wind, water and light swirling in the circle Firemon ended up getting caught in the path and the fires started to go out. Firemon finally was deleted and the water stopped swirling and returned back to the ocean thanks to Metal Seadramon and the wind died out as well leaving the light and that spread to the 4 corners of the digital world bringing the 4 guardians of the digital world out.

We have never seen a display of powers since the ancient warriors. We have made the right decision to bring you children to the digital world 12 years ago. Yes the digital world opened up to people in the past but it wasn't for long periods of time like it has been for you. The guardian of the north said.

We weren't sure how you children would be able to work with Digimon until we seen how you defeated Devimon. You see if Devimon had won then we would seal the digital world up again keeping it from affecting your world. The guardian of the east said

You have proven your selves that first summer in the digital world after you have defeated Apocaylamon and restoring the digital world back to its original beauty. We sealed the digital world again creating peace between both worlds, but we didn't expect the digidestined of kindness to be in the digital world and after the black spores affected him he created a way back and forth to the digital world freely. This released the 8 crests and formed the ancient eggs and the ancient form of digivolving. The guardian of the south said

Even though 6 of the 8 digidestined could no longer be apart of the main battle it allowed the 3 other crests to form and go to their owners. These crests were miracles, wisdom and caring, and they were hidden by the crest of kindness. When Davis received the golden digiegg of miracles it released the crest of kindness and the other 2 crests into the digital world. Then he would have to call upon the golden digiegg one more time to fight Diaboromon along with the digidestined of destiny Willis. It was the power of Sylpheramon and Magnadramon to release the digieggs the second time. We have known then that the 6 ancient warriors will emerge again and fight for everything good along with 4 other key members. A year after you children defeated Malo Myotismon the final 2 came into the digital world which was the children of Spirit and Faith. We knew a great battle was coming but we didn't know when. The guardian of the west said

When Mothmon attacked the summer before the storms hit we knew this was what we were waiting for and the last key member would make her appearance. That was you Jessica, you were the last key member of the entire prophesy. With you here you allowed Tk to finally gain access to part of his power and bringing 2 of the Digimon past mega form in which gave the worlds a new hope. We have faith in you children and we know that you have the power to finish this. The guardian of the east said

The guardians have disappeared and the children returned back to NY and Boston for some rest. Lady Deathmon could not figure out how they were able to defeat 3 ultra Digimon and 2 of them were defeated without having to go past mega. She knew that her brother was in the past and black Knightmon was in the future trying to find 2 of the pieces to ultimate power and she knew that they won't make it back in time and the next battle she would have to fight.

**Chapter 5: The Final Battle**

It has been 2 weeks since the digidestined faced Darkmon and Firemon and beat them easily. Lady Deathmon knows that she is going to have to face them soon and she is trying everything she knows to ensure her survival.

Don't let the boy of hope call upon the powers and you will survive, you must kill him off first. It won't be an easy task but if you could do that you will have no worry about surviving. Black Knightmon said in the wind

It won't be that simple those brats keep getting stronger and stronger and I know that one of them dieing will cause me to die and I think it will be that boy of hope. Lady Deathmon said

Don't worry my love we will be together and I will have my revenge against those brats. Black Knightmon said

Meanwhile in Boston

Tk has been having these nightmares every night about how it is going to end and it is wearing him out, he didn't get a good night sleep since before we defeated Firemon and Darkmon. I am worried about him. Kari said

Well we all know that the final battle is coming and that he is going to have to sacrifice himself in order to save both worlds. Ashley said

We all are going to have to help him out in what ever way we could. Anthony said

How are we going to do that, the outcome will still be the same though. Davis said

We are going to have to try because he would do the same for any of us. Tai said

I think we are going to need Matt, Joe, Yolie, Cody and Ken as well. Sora said

I already called Matt and Joe and they said they will be there. They will arrive tomorrow. Izzy said

Yolie said they would come but she is not sure about Cody though. Mimi said

I have Cody on the phone and he is going to be here as well. Davis said

Should we call Willis and have him come and help us as well? Kari said

I emailed him and he said we will help out in which ever way he could. Izzy said

I know everything will be alright because I feel the hope wash over me. I felt this way 16 years ago, and I feel it now. I know what ever the outcome is we will still win and nothing will stop that. Jessica said

You guys need to stop worrying about the outcome of the final battle because I will come back. These nightmares are just a trick by Lady Deathmon to make it so I won't want to go through what I need to do. Tk said

Tk please get some sleep. You look so tired and you need your rest for this. Kari said

Major O'Ryan knocks on the door and Tk answers the door to let him in.

You need some rest Takaishi. Major O'Ryan said

I know sir. Tk said

No need for that, Jessica filled me in on everything that has happened and will happen. Major O'Ryan said

I don't want everyone to worry about the future when today is here. I have no clue when this final battle is going to take place so let's enjoy today. Matt's band is going to be opening for a major band called Breaking Benjamin and he says we all are invited to the concert. I guess it will be in 2 months. Tk said

Tk please go and get some rest and we will talk later. Kari said

Fine I will go to bed. Tk said

Tk went to bed and fell into a deep sleep in which it showed him what is going to happen.

You digidestined think you're so tough that you have destroyed 3 of my best Digimon but you haven't even faced the worst of them all. Lady death strike! Lady Deathmon fired

Angemon it is time to warp digivolve. Tk said

Angemon warp digivolve to Aero Angemon

Angewomon digivolve to Magnadramon

Magnadramon digivolve to Arch Angewomon

Heaven's Excalibur! Aero Angemon fired hitting Lady Deathmon causing her pain

Digimon attack! Lady Deathmon yelled

All evil Digimon the children have ever faced came and attacked the children and this made it more difficult.

Ok Digimon it is time to fight for everything that that is good. Kari said

It is a total battle of good verses evil and Lady Deathmon found an opportunity to attack Tk when he started to glow.

Everyone give your powers to Tk and Aero Angemon. Arch Angewomon said.

Right hold out your digivices towards Tk. Kari said as a pink beam shot towards Tk

The beams from the digivices shot through towards Tk giving him the powers from the digivices.

I call upon the powers of Hope, Light, Spirits, Love, Miracles, Faith, Courage, Sincerity, Knowledge, Dreams, Friendship, Reliability, Wisdom, Caring, Kindness, and Destiny to restore the worlds to the way they are meant to be and destroy all the evil here before us tonight. Tk said

Beams of blue, pink, red, yellow, gold, orange, green, purple and other colors shot through the skies causing all the evil Digimon to evaporate and the rest of the world disappeared except Lady Deathmon and Tk. Lady Deathmon was disappearing like Devimon did the very first time Patamon digivolved into Angemon. Tk was the same way as Angemon during his first battle, Tk was surrounded around a Brilliant Blue Araura and Lady Deathmon was surrounded by the Black light.

You are week that you couldn't even survive this battle. Lady Deathmon said

Unlike you I know what I had to do in order to save everything that is good in the world. I chose to sacrifice my self for the greater good. Tk said

Why they will not remember what you did for them so why even bother. Lady Deathmon said

I did it because it was the right thing to do. I don't care if they remember this war or not the important thing is that the worlds will go on living. Tk said

Do you honestly think that I was the worst to come? Lady Deathmon said

No I don't and what ever threat strikes the digital world and the real world my friends will be there to stop it. Tk said

Lady Deathmon has finally faded and Tk was able to go where he had to go in order to rest. The dream ended so abruptly when a loud bang struck the building. Tk shot out of bed realizing he had only imagined the noise and realized he had only been asleep for 3 hours. Tk goes into the living room and everyone is still there and they look up and see Tk standing in the door way.

Tk we thought you were sleeping. Kari said

I was and I was dreaming about the final battle but this time it was like a premonition and I seen how it is going to end. The only thing is after it was all over the same thing woke me up that has been waking me up the past 2 weeks. Tk said

What woke you up? Tai said confused

It was a loud bang striking the building causing me to jump out of bed in a cold sweat. Tk said

Nothing struck the building Tk. Sora said

I know that but it happens every time I fall asleep. Tk said

Tk we were thinking that you shouldn't go through this battle and let us handle it. Davis said

No I don't want to loose you guys, I have seen the outcome if you fight without me and it shows that you all die in a bloody massacre and then the worlds will finally emerge into hell. I have also seen the outcome if I fight along with you and that outcome show that Lady Deathmon is deleted and both worlds will live on the way they are meant to. Tk said

But Tk… Kari was interrupted

I am going to do this and I know we will win. Tk said

Kari there is no stopping what was meant to be. Gatomon said

Tk is supposed to fight this battle along side the rest of us and we are going to see the difference it makes also. Patamon said

I will be fine I know what I have to do and to tell you the truth I actually had a good sleep. It was better than the hell I seen every time I went to bed and woke up from the nightmares. They were of the outcome of me not being there and the worlds to be. Tk said

This dream showed the outcome of you being there and it was a good outcome? Kari asked

Yes it was and I know it was the outcome that is supposed to happen because it felt so right. Tk said

We are just worried that you will not have the energy to go through the plan. Jessica said

I will be fine I know what has to be done and I am ok with it. Tk said

Meanwhile in the digital world Lady Deathmon is dreaming of the final battle

Where is your precious boy of hope? Lady Deathmon taunted

That is none of your business and let's get this over with. Kari said

Well aren't you a feisty one you little brat. You will be the first to die. Lady Deathmon said

We must hold her off until we figure out how we are going to destroy her. Kari said

I summon all the evil Digimon to come and fight. Lady Deathmon said

Ok Digimon it is time to fight for everything you believe in and this is going to be the final battle. Anthony said

It is time to digivolve. Davis said

Gatomon warp digivolve to Arch Angewomon

Tigermon warp digivolve to Tigerramon

Ponymon warp digivolve to Mustangmon

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon

Veemon warp digivolve to Magna Aero Veedramon

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon

Betamon warp digivolve to Metal Seadramon

Wormmon warp digivolve to Imperialdramon

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Shatoramon

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Armour Digmon

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon

Gomamon warp digivolve to Marine Angemon

Terriermon warp digivolve to Rapidmon

The battle waged on and one by one the Digimon started to fall. It got to the point where it was just the digidestined, and Arch Angewomon facing Lady Deathmon and some evil Digimon.

They weren't powerful enough to fight all these evil Digimon. Davis said

Arch Angewomon we must see if we could bio digivolve. Kari said

Kari and Arch Angewomon started to glow pink and they emerged into Warrior Angewomon. She was able to take out the rest of the evil Digimon who was left, and started to face Lady Deathmon and the battle went on when Lady Deathmon eliminated the rest of the digidestined leaving just Warrior Angewomon and Lady Deathmon. They were equal in strength and the battle would last on. Warrior Angewomon knew that she couldn't win so she left in shame leaving the world and entered the heavens where she watched the worlds merge into one dark world where there were Rouge fighters who felt that they still could fight. Tk and Aero Angemon were leading this rebellion when years later he finally succeeded in finally destroying Lady Deathmon, Deathmon, and Black Knightmon. He was the last human left on earth along with Aero Angemon. There was no hope left in the world and Tk finally died peacefully after years of torture and misery. Lady Deathmon waked up smiling because she knows the outcome if the boy of hope is not at the final battle.

My love I know how I could win this battle. Lady Deathmon said to the wind

Good my love, how will it end? Black Knightmon said through the wind

If the boy of hope doesn't appear in the final battle the good Digimon and all but one digidestined at the battle will die, but not before the digidestined of light bio digivolve with her Digimon. We will fight each other for days knowing we can't destroy the other causing her to go to the heavens watching the worlds merge into a true hell. There will be rouge fighters trying to stop our plans that were following the boy of hope and his Digimon. The rouge fighters will die after a few years and the only ones left would be the boy of hope and his Digimon. That is when his plans will finally take effect killing you, me, and my brother. That doesn't matter because he was a few years to late. The worlds have nothing left to fight for and that is how the worlds end up destroyed. Lady Deathmon said

We will accomplish our goals and destroy the worlds. Black Knightmon said in the wind.

Meanwhile in the real world

Tk tell us of both dreams you had. Kari said

Ok the first dream is with out me at the battle and this is how it went. The battle goes on and all the good Digimon die and most of the evil Digimon leaving you guys and Arch Angewomon on the side fighting for good, and Lady Deathmon and some evil Digimon on the bad side. You and Arch Angewomon bio digivolve to Warrior Angewomon, you battle Lady Deathmon while the rest of you are watching but that didn't last because Lady Deathmon destroyed you instantly leaving nothing left. Kari and Lady Deathmon fought on for days and days realizing that neither one could destroy each other so Kari left for the heavens where she watched the worlds merge into hell. I lead the rebellion against Lady Deathmon, Deathmon, and black Knightmon for years but they were to strong for my rebellion. Leaving nothing left on earth I finally was able to destroy them then finally died leaving nothing on earth. Tk said sadly

Well we won't let that happen. Anthony said

Well you will see why it is important for me to be there after you hear my second dream. It goes like this, I was at the battle and the battle waged on the good Digimon fighting the evil Digimon. We lost some Digimon but Lady Deathmon tried to eliminate me when I started to glow blue, I called upon the powers of the crests to restore the worlds and to eliminate the evil before me. The world faded and I was surrounded by blue lights fading like Angemon did the first time he fought. Lady Deathmon was there surrounded by black lights fading like Devimon did the very first battle and she wondered why I sacrificed my self when it wouldn't mean anything no one will remember and I said I did it because it was the right thing to do and it didn't matter if anybody remembered because the world will live on the way they are suppose to. She finally faded and I joined Angemon to restore my energy again. Tk said

Tk the second dream sound a lot better than the first. Kari said

Now do you see why it is important for me to be there? Tk asked

Everyone nodded. A week later everyone showed up and they all went to the digital world to face Lady Deathmon for the fate of both worlds.

You digidestined think you're so tough that you have destroyed 3 of my best Digimon but you haven't even faced the worst of them all. Lady death strike! Lady Deathmon fired

Angemon it is time to warp digivolve. Tk said

Angemon warp digivolve to Aero Angemon

Angewomon digivolve to Magnadramon

Magnadramon digivolve to Arch Angewomon

Heaven's Excalibur! Aero Angemon fired hitting Lady Deathmon causing her pain

Digimon attack! Lady Deathmon yelled

All evil Digimon the children have ever faced came and attacked the children and this made it more difficult.

Ok Digimon it is time to fight for everything that that is good. Kari said

It is a total battle of good verses evil and Lady Deathmon found an opportunity to attack Tk when he started to glow.

Everyone give your powers to Tk and Aero Angemon. Arch Angewomon said.

Right hold out your digivices towards Tk. Kari said as a pink beam shot towards Tk

The beams from the digivices shot through towards Tk giving him the powers from the digivices.

I call upon the powers of Hope, Light, Spirits, Love, Miracles, Faith, Courage, Sincerity, Knowledge, Dreams, Friendship, Reliability, Wisdom, Caring, Kindness, and Destiny to restore the worlds to the way they are meant to be and destroy all the evil here before us tonight. Tk said

Beams of blue, pink, red, yellow, gold, orange, green, purple and other colors shot through the skies causing all the evil Digimon to evaporate and the rest of the world disappeared except Lady Deathmon and Tk. Lady Deathmon was disappearing like Devimon did the very first time Patamon digivolved into Angemon. Tk was the same way as Angemon during his first battle, Tk was surrounded around a Brilliant Blue Araura and Lady Deathmon was surrounded by the Black light.

You are week that you couldn't even survive this battle. Lady Deathmon said

Unlike you I know what I had to do in order to save everything that is good in the world. I chose to sacrifice my self for the greater good. Tk said

Why they will not remember what you did for them so why even bother. Lady Deathmon said

I did it because it was the right thing to do. I don't care if they remember this war or not the important thing is that the worlds will go on living. Tk said

Do you honestly think that I was the worst to come? Lady Deathmon said

No I don't and what ever threat strikes the digital world and the real world my friends will be there to stop it. Tk said

Lady Deathmon finally faded and Tk joined Angemon in the heavens where he was able to rest. The skies turned a dark grey and it had now begun to pour. Kari was sitting in the center with Patamon, and Gatomon on her lap. The other digidestined was standing around her even Major O'Ryan was there standing around Kari and the 2 Digimon. They knew that Tk would eventually return to be with them but they still were there. The rest of the world celebrated over the digidestined victory that they didn't know what Tk did to save them. A week later Tk returned to them and they all went to Matt's concert where he opened for Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, and Evanescence. Then they all participated in Major O'Ryan's wedding and they went on about their lives until Tk's next adventure to the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Wars pt 2 the Journey

By: John Pexton

A Trip to the Past

Prologue

I don't own Digimon nor do I want to, that belongs to fox and bandaii. i do however own the characters i have created including tk's highest form Aero Angemon, kari's Highest form Arch Angewomon and Warrior Angewomon, Anthony, and his digimon, ashley and her digimon, Jessica, yolie, cody, and davis's mega forms which are Shatoramon, Armour Digmon, and Magna Aero Veedramon. I also own several of the evil characters like Deathmon, Black Knightmon. I also own Hannah and her champion digimon and up which are Thundermon and Rainmon champions, lightningmon and spiritmon ultimates, and stormmon and windmon megas

It has been nearly a year since Tk and the other digidestined faced Lady Deathmon and won. Now we will see what Deathmon will do to revenge his sister's death. We know that there are 6 pieces to the book of hope and Tk already has the first book. This shows the journey to the beginning of the digital world where he will find 5 of the 6 ancient warriors and the rest of the group and they must discover their powers to stand up to Deathmon and keep peace through the digital world.

Characters

Tk/the Warrior of Hope is a year older and is planning to marry his long time best friend Kari and has served his time in the Marine Corps. He ends up going to the past where he trades places with the Warrior of Hope who is exactly like Tk but from a different time where the digidestined didn't have Digimon but they held powers but when the Warrior of Hope dies the rest of the warriors take his powers and creates the Book of Hope. They both hold the crest of hope. Tk's Digimon is

Patamon

Angemon

Magna Angemon

Sylpheramon

Aero Angemon

Kari/Queen Kari is 21 and is planning her wedding with Tk. She knows that Tk have went to the past when Tk the Warrior of Hope fills her in after she mistakes him for the Tk in her time. She and the other digidestined will end up fighting Deathmon in the present while Queen Kari and the other warriors find their true Digimon partners and with the help of Tk they will also fight Deathmon in the past as well. They both share the crest of Light

Their Digimon are

Gatomon

Angewomon

Magnadramon

Arch Angewomon

Warrior Angewomon

Anthony/Spirits is 21 and is marring Ashley. He also has finished serving in the Marine Corps and now is helping Tk the Warrior of Hope defeat Deathmon so he could return to his regular time. Spirits is fighting Deathmon in his time and has gained a Digimon partner and is gaining his powers. Their crest is Spirits and their Digimon are

Tigermon

Tigrismon

Magna Tigrismon

Tigerramon

Ashley/Faith is planning a double wedding on the boys 22 birthdays'. She helps Tk the Warrior of Hope defeat Deathmon so he could return to his own time. Faith gains her power and a Digimon to fight Deathmon to keep peace in her own time. They hold the crest of faith and their Digimon are

Ponymon

Coltmon

Stallionmon

Mustangmon

Miracles/Davis holds the crest of Miracles and their Digimon are

Veemon

Ex Veemon

Aero Veedramon

Magna Aero Veedramon

Love/Sora holds the crest of Love and their Digimon are

Biyomon

Birdramon

Gerudumon

Phoenixmon

Tai/Courage holds the crest of courage and their Digimon are

Agumon

Greymon

Metal Greymon

War Greymon

Izzy/Knowledge holds the crest of knowledge and their Digimon are

Tentomon

Kabuterimon

Mega Kabuterimon

Hercules Kabuterimon

Mimi/Sincerity holds the crest of sincerity and their Digimon are

Palmon

Togamon

Lillymon

Rosemon

Jessica/Peace holds the crest of dreams and their Digimon are

Betamon

Seadramon

Mega Seadramon

Metal Seadramon

Hannah is Tk, Anthony, and Matt's cousin who comes to visit Tk and Anthony for the summer. She is 5'11" tall 17 years old and has deep blue eyes like her cousins and has long dirty blond hair. She helps Tk the boy of Hope, Kari, Anthony and the others stop Deathmon from destroying the world. She is the digidestined of Dreams. Her Digimon are:

Elecmon

Thundermon

Spiritmon

Windmon

Elecmon

Rainmon

Lightningmon

Stormmon

Matt/Friendship holds the crest of friendship and their Digimon are

Gabumon

Garurumon

Were Garurumon

Metal Garurumon

Joe/Reliability holds the crest of reliability and their Digimon are

Gomamon

Ikkakumon

Zudumon

Marine Angemon

Ken/Kindness holds the crest of kindness and their Digimon are

Wormmon

Stingmon

Pieldramon

Imperialdramon

Yolie/Caring holds the crest of caring and their Digimon are

Hawkmon

Aquilamon

Silphymon

Shatoramon

Cody/Wisdom holds the crest of wisdom and their Digimon are

Armadillomon

Ankylomon

Shakoolamon

Armour Digmon

Willis/Destiny holds the crest of destiny and his Digimon are

Terriermon

Galgomon

Rapidmon

Saint Galgomon

Ryo helps out in this battle his Digimon is

Cyberdramon

Gennai

Deathmon returns to seek revenge for his sister's death by the digidestined. He plans on destroying them in the past and the present. But little does he know that Tk from the present is in the past and Tk the Warrior of Hope is in the present

Devimon returns to serve Deathmon

And at the end of the story Black Knightmon returns and leads into the 3rd book of Digimon wars.

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

We start off in the park where we find Tk and Kari sitting by a pond talking.

What's wrong Tk? Kari asked

Do you ever wonder why we were chosen to be digidestined or where our powers come from? Tk asked

Yeah sometimes but we know we are different from the others. We have a glimpse of our powers and we know that we are strong. Kari said

I know I just can't help but wonder how much our Digimon know and not letting anything on. Tk said

Are you still thinking about the last battle with Lady Deathmon? Kari asked

Yeah I am it was weird to think that if I wasn't there I would be battling them for about 5 or more years before I finally defeated them and I was 2 late. Tk said

But you were there and you did stop the reshape of the worlds. Kari said

I know. Hey Davis! Tk said

Hey guys, what's up? Davis asked

Not much just talking about stuff. Kari said

Well I got a question to ask you 2? Jessica and I are planning a road trip and go see some of the sites this country has to offer and we are also going to Disney world for 2 weeks then go on another road trip to Disney land for 2 weeks and we are wondering if you 2 wanted to come. We already asked Anthony and Ashley and they want to go. Davis said

Sure when is it? Tk asked

It will be on your 21st birthday. Davis said

Sounds like fun. Kari said

At the beginning of July my aunt and my mom are going on a trip and they wanted her to choose where to stay for the summer. She chose me and my mom asked if she could spend the summer with us. I agreed to it so she will be with us the entire summer. Tk said

What time do you have to get her at the airport? Kari said

5am is when her flight arrives in 3 days. So do you want to go with me to the airport Kari? Tk asked

Sure she could have the guest bed room. It is a 4 bedroom house and it beats that apartment in Boston anyways. Kari said as they all walked to the house that the pond is at.

Are Anthony and Ashley still living with you 2? Davis asked

Yes! They both help pay for the house. Tk said

The house is in Tk's name, I pay the electric bill, Anthony pays the water bill and Ashley pays the taxes and Tk pays the mortgage. Kari said

Oh! Well I have to run I got to let Jessica know that you 2 are coming. Davis said as he drove off.

Later that night Tk is setting up the bedroom for his cousin Hannah when Angemon appears before Tk.

I have very important news Tk. Soon you will be traveling through time to help out and save the digital world's past. I don't know exactly when this is going to take place but I do know it will be soon. Angemon said

Angemon are you sure of this? Tk asked

Yes I am. I am not suppose to tell you anything I am only suppose to guide you to where you have to go. Angemon said disappearing

Tk wondered if he was imagining it he decided to forget about it for now. A few day have passed when Tk's alarm went off letting him know that it was 3am.

Kari it is time to get up. Tk said

What time is it? Kari asked groggy

It is 3am; you said you would come with me to get my cousin. Tk said

Tk and Kari drove to the airport and about 5 am the lady at the desk announced now arriving the 315 coming from England.

Excuse me miss my 14 year old cousin is on that plane and I was wondering if I could get to the terminal to get her please. Tk asked

I will allow you to go but you have to stay here. The guard said

Hannah comes off the plane with a pillow and her book bag and runs and gives Tk a great big hug.

Hey Tk, mom asked who wanted to spend the summer with and I chose you and Anthony. Hannah said

Well I am glad you wanted to come stay with me, do you have any more luggage? Tk asked

Yes I have a suitcase. Hannah said

Tk and Hannah walked to where they found Kari sleeping waiting for Tk and Hannah.

Shhh. Tk said as he snuck up to Kari and gently gave her a kiss waking her up

Huh! Kari said waking up

Are you ready sleepy head? Tk teased and Hannah giggled

Uh huh! Kari said

After getting the rest of Hanna's luggage they went out for breakfast then they went home to Tk's house where they all fell asleep. 3 days later about 3 am Tk was suddenly awaken to discover that the room fad a lot of fog in it. Tk got dressed and he walked out to the balcony to realize he was no longer on earth and he went back into his house to grab all his stuff and a book bag of clothes and his laptop, his digivice, and his cell phone. He left his house and his house had disappeared. Tk started to fall back asleep when Angemon came and brought him back to where it all began. Angemon had set Tk down in a big field where Tk the warrior of Hope was waiting patiently for them.

Is he ready for this? Tk said

Yes I believe that the others will accept him and help him defeat this threat. Angemon said

Well how is this going to work? If I am in the future with you and he is here how will I gain my partner or how will you help him when he needs you? Tk said

I will act as your Digimon and Tk will not have a Digimon partner to assist you in this journey. When it is time for you 2 to switch back to your own time you will finally have a Digimon partner of your own. Now you will have to act as him with out the gadgets that Tk has and he will have no Digimon partner to assist him. Angemon said

Now we look like each other and everyone looks like I know them right? Tk said

Yes they will but you are going to have to fill them in that you are not their Tk. Angemon said

Now I have come to you before and he has never even seen me until I come back to this time. We will finally meet and I hope everything goes well. Once I help the digidestined defeat Deathmon I am going to come back here right. Tk said

Yes and my Tk will find what he is looking for, the only thing is Deathmon will not know that Tk is the warrior of Hope and he won't be able to detect him. You on the other hand he knows about Tk in his own time because he killed his sister to save the world. He won't know that you have your true powers here yet. Angemon said

I should be able to surprise him though right. Tk said

Yes now it is time for you to go to the future. Angemon said

Angemon leaves Tk on the ground while he and the other Tk goes to the future. A stampede comes and nearly tramples Tk when someone pulls him away just in time. He brings Tk to the castle where he throws Tk on the floor in front of Queen Kari.

Who is this Miracles? Queen Kari asked

This boy appeared out of nowhere with an angel. Then Tk and the angel left leaving this boy in the ground and were nearly trampled by a stampede. Miracles said

Huh where am I? Tk said

Well you shouldn't be sleeping in a field when there are wild Digimon running around like that. Miracles said

Davis why are you yelling at me? I just know I was home sleeping then this strange fog surrounded me and I got dressed and went outside to see what was going on and I was in the digital world. I fell back asleep and I woke up in here. Tk said

Don't call me what ever you want. Miracles said

Now please stop fighting. Obviously this boy is from somewhere else and he doesn't know about this world. Queen Kari said

Kari please where am I? Tk asked

It is Queen Kari to you, and you better call me Miracles instead of David or what ever you called me. Miracles said

Spirit please show this boy to where he will be staying until we could figure out what happened. Queen Kari said

Yes, please follow me. You look very familiar have you been here before? Spirit said

I don't know. Why is everyone using the names of their crests? Tk asked

This was the names given to us and you are in the digital world, this is our home. The Digimon and us don't really fight but we share this land. Spirit said

Well what time is it? Tk asked

This is the beginning of the digital world. Spirit said

Oh sorry, I am from the future. I am from another world in which my friends look exactly like you and we fight together to save the digital world and our own world. Tk said

Hey don't worry about Miracles he is always bad tempered towards strangers. He thinks everyone shows him disrespect. Spirit said

Well thank you for all this; I am Tk nice to meet you. Tk said holding out his hand

I am Spirit, and I think I know where I have seen you. Spirit said

Where? Tk said

Well there is someone in our time that is the spitting image of you and his name is Tk as well. Spirit said

Where is he? Tk asked

Well Miracles said he had disappeared with an angel right after the angel dropped you off in the field. Spirit said

He must have gone to my time when I came to your time. Tk said

Well here we are, this is where you will be staying. Spirit said

Thank you. Tk said with a smile

If you need anything just ask and we will help you. Spirit said

Spirit had returned back to the others while Tk tried to remember what it was that Angemon had said to him. Back in the future we find Kari and the others wondering where Tk had gone.

Have you seen Tk Anthony? Kari asked

No I haven't seen him since yesterday. Anthony said

Hey look over there, the room is glowing blue. Hannah said

Kari runs to the room followed by Hannah and Anthony. Hannah sees an angel with Tk and stares in amazement.

Tk where did you go? Kari asked

He was with me Kari, I had to take him for a while. It is a long story and you will find out later what this is about. So please don't pester him right now. I will explain everything later. Angemon said

Ok! Kari said

Is anyone hungry? Tk asked

Yes are you going to make us some breakfast? Anthony asked

Sure why not. Tk said

Tk was amazed by how this world is so different from his world that he knew he would enjoy it here. He has been to this world several times but has always avoided the group for various reasons. He has made contact with Angemon though and Angemon helped him out all the times he was here. He adjusted to things quickly for he knew about this world. He made eggs, ham, sausage, toast and orange juice.

Ok breakfast is done. Tk said

It smells good Tk. Kari said

I didn't know you knew how to cook like this. Anthony said

They all ate their breakfast and it was so good and filling they all had seconds. Kari had kissed Tk and he felt that he was making a mistake.

I'm sorry Kari but I don't think it is appropriate right now. Tk said a little embarrassed.

What is wrong? Kari asked

I am not who you think I am. Tk said

What do you mean? Kari asked confused

My name is Tk but I am not the Tk from this world. Tk said

Where is Tk? Kari said getting angry

Patamon came into the room to see why Kari was starting to yell.

Kari what is wrong? Patamon said

Where is Tk? Kari asked Patamon

That is the long story I was telling you about. Patamon said

Tk is in my time and I came to his. I am here filling in to help you digidestined to defeat someone who wants revenge on his sister's death. Deathmon is going to be attacking here looking to destroy you. Now in my time the Digimon and my friends don't really fight each other but we don't coexist like it is in this time. Tk said

What time are you from? Anthony asked entering the conversation

I am from where the digital world has just started. Tk said

I am sorry for doing that to you; I hope you didn't think anything of it. Kari said

Don't worry about it. Patamon and I should have explained things from the beginning. Tk said

Tk is in his time where he must help his friends defeat Deathmon so it doesn't affect the timeline up to now. He doesn't know about the future like he is in this time. The Deathmon in that time is different than the Deathmon in this time.

Tk and Patamon explain everything to Kari and Anthony and they start to realize what is going on.

Chapter 2: Deathmon's Entrance

Evil rise from the ashes to fight for the things that are wrong in the world, it is time for revenge. Devimon said

Why have you disturbed me you fool? Deathmon said

Master I have summoned you because the digidestined are vulnerable right now and it would be a perfect opportunity to strike. Devimon said

Those brats are going to go through hell and I will make sure that boy of hope gets what is coming to him. First we attack everyone he loves and cares about making him suffer first. By killing everyone he cares about we will make it so he has nothing to live for then we will keep him alive to watch the destruction of the earth. He will have no soul left he will go insane killing everything he has fought to maintain. Deathmon said

If he looses his soul will that mean we will be able to control him and his powers? Devimon asked

That is a good idea; we should make it so we could gain access to his powers. Deathmon said

Deathmon plots how he is going to gain the boy of hopes power and turn him onto the side of evil. Now we find that Deathmon has not only appeared into the present time but he is being summoned in the past as well.

I call upon the most vile and evil force to come to destroy everything that is good in the world. I call upon death, plagues, and everything this world has ever seen. Devimon said

Who dares to summon me when I was destroying nations with war and strife? Deathmon said

Sorry your evilness, I summoned you to destroy everything good in this world. Devimon said as he bowed

I sense 5 of the 6 warrior, and 10 other children. Where is the Warrior of Hope? Deathmon asked

I haven't sensed him since early this morning then he just disappeared off the radar. Devimon said

Well no worry this is going to be easy destroying these brats. By destroying those brats we will own the digital world. Deathmon

Without those brats it will change from the balance of good to the balance of evil. Devimon said

Meanwhile back at the digital castle

Tk is in his room when Gennai appeared there to fill him in on what was going one.

Gennai what are you doing here? Tk asked

I am here to warn you about the events to come. You are here not by accident and Tk is not in your time by accident either. Deathmon has come back in your time and this time. The Deathmon in this time doesn't know about you and he won't know you are here either but the Deathmon in your time will think Tk is you and will try to destroy him and if that happens then a ripple effect will take place and you won't be able to return to your own time. If Deathmon in this time destroys the digidestined in this time then you won't have a future to return to either. You will fade away and the Tk in this time will return to a world of darkness and it will become so dark but he will be forced to live eternity in torment and torture. He will be stripped of his power and be reduced to a slave. Gennai said

I won't let that happen. I mean we won't let that happen, neither one of us. Tk said

Well then you are going to have to help the others use their powers to fight Deathmon and you are going to have to find the 15 digieggs that will respond to their powers. This is their battle and Angemon will not be able to assist you in this time. You are going to have to use your own powers to fight. Gennai said

Then Angemon will be helping Tk in my time? Tk asked

Yes he will, you see Angemon is forbidden to help you in this time because then you will be fighting with them and this is one battle that is not yours, but in your time Tk will have to fight with your friends. Gennai said

Queen Kari, Spirit, and Dreams run into Ryo right out side Tk's door and is wondering what he is doing there.

Ryo I thought you were looking in the prophesies about why this boy is here. Kari said

I am. But the prophesies says nothing about this but it does mention angels appearing before us to determined our fate. It leads into a part of the prophesies that I don't have. Ryo said

Well we might as well see if he will let us in to talk to him instead of hanging out side of his door. We won't accomplish anything standing here. Spirit said

Queen Kari knocks on the door and enters with Spirit and Ryo to find Gennai there as well.

I'm sorry for intruding like this but I was wondering if we could talk to you. Gennai what are you doing here? Queen Kari asked

I am here to talk to Tk about what is to come in the near future. He will explain everything to you when the time is right. Gennai said then he disappeared

How may I help you? Tk asked

We were searching through our prophesies and one of the prophesy that goes along with this prophesy. Ryo said

Well as far as this goes, I have no clue on this prophesy but I believe the Tk who is supposed to be in this time has it. Well let's get everyone together and I will explain everything that I know. Tk said

Tk, Kari, Spirit, and Ryo went to the others and he explained everything that Gennai had told him.

I think you are a liar; you are here not to help us but turn us against each other. We were fine until you came here and you are going to ruin it. Miracles said

I am not a liar, how do you explain an angel bringing me here and the Tk that belongs in this time is now in my time? How do you explain these gadgets that don't even exist in this time? How do you explain this picture of my friends and me which happens to look exactly like you all? Tk asked

I believe him, before we came back out here we entered his room and we saw Gennai. He never comes unless he has a very good reason to come out. He was explaining something to Tk. Kari said

We were there a well. Gennai said that Tk would explain everything when the time was right then he disappeared. Spirit said

Well I want to find my Digimon. Dreams said

We all do. Faith said

I don't believe this. Miracles said

Tk I am sorry but could you give us an hour to discuss things. Kari said

Not a problem, I am going to follow a signal I am receiving anyways. Tk said then left the others to discuss things over.

Meanwhile in the black castle Deathmon is sensing a power surge in which the other digidestined have sensed as well.

Devimon those brats have sent out a power surge, go and find where it is coming from. We can't let those brats have that power. Deathmon said

Yes my darkness. Devimon said

Devimon went to look for the power surge which is bringing him around in circles. Tk found where the signal came from which turned out to be a digiegg with the symbol of light on it. It just happened to be in the cave of hope where it lead into a cavern where 5 more digieggs were found. One was miracles, another was love, another was spirit, another was faith, and the last one was dreams. Another tunnel lead into another cavern where the rest of the digieggs were. In the far back of the cavern he found a room which was glowing majestic blue and Tk's digivice was glowing brighter and brighter as he walked to the room. Tk entered the room and he seen the digiegg of hope. He reached out to touch it and he felt a major power surge go through his entire body.

The other digieggs disappeared and landed in front of its owner. The eggs and the digidestined started to glow various colors and the eggs turned into Digimon. The digiegg of hope disappeared from the cavern and Tk felt it in him which shielded him from being detected. The entire cave went black before Devimon appeared hiding Tk from sight. Devimon could no longer sense the power in the air but as he tried to enter the cave of hope he began feeling sharp pains then he left giving up on the cave returning to Deathmon.

What happened you fool? Deathmon said

I found the location of the power surge but when I got there I could not enter the cave it came from. It came from the cave of Hope your evilness. Devimon said

Damn those brats, that cave is sealed off to anyone with a dark soul, it was designed by the brat of hope. Deathmon said

Meanwhile at Tk's house in the future

It has now begun. Angemon said

Are you sure, I mean I felt a power surge run through my body but couldn't it be anything. Tk said

No there is only one thing that could have caused it. Tk grabbed the egg of hope from the cave it belonged to. Angemon said

You don't mean the cave of hope? I sealed the cave off to everyone before I left, I knew those digieggs were meant for us and I knew that they would change history. Tk said

You see when you sealed the cave of hope off it opened up a power surge which everyone could sense. Luckily Tk had his digivice which lead him directly to the cave and being he shares the same power as you he was able to pass right through the cave no problem. He was drawn to the egg of hope and he won't be able to have a Digimon partner but the egg of hope will now be apart of him. I am now your partner and I will be going back with you when our mission is complete. The egg of hope is another piece of the power he is meant to receive. Angemon said

Angemon was it just me or did the digital world just send off a power surge? Kari asked

Yes it did and we will go to the digital world now to see the cave of hope. Angemon said

Can I go as well? Hannah asked

Sure Hannah, we wouldn't leave you here by your self. Who knows you might find a Digimon of your own. Angemon said

Tk, Kari, Anthony, Ashley, and Hannah all went to the digital world and Tk lead them to the cave of Hope. They all entered the cave where they seen a white digiegg which held a very light pink symbol on it. Hannah went up to the egg and found a digivice like Jessica's and reached out to grab it and it started to glow white. The digiegg transformed into Elecmon and jumped into Hannah's arms.

I have waited along time for you Hannah. I knew you would come for me some day. I am Elecmon the Digimon of dreams and you are the digidestined of peace. Elecmon said

I now have a Digimon like you guys. Hannah said

The Elecmon that was now Hannah's was white with pink stripes on it. She looks like her brother but different colors. As they left the cave another Elecmon came up to them to warn them, he was the same Elecmon Patamon, and Tk ran into when Tk was 8 years old.

Sister it is good to see that you are now free and you have found your digidestined. Elecmon said

Something is wrong isn't it brother? Elecmon asked

Yes the power surge that shot through the digital world and through their world has put Deathmon on alert and he is now hunting to find it. He is destroying everything in his path and to keep on alert. Elecmon said

Hannah started to glow along with both Elecmon's they both knew that they were Hannah's Digimon partners. With everything happening one of the evil Digimon attacked the kids and both Elecmon's digivolved to Stormmon and Windmon. Stormmon and Windmon did combo attacks on the evil Digimon which destroyed him. They both took Hannah and told her that they will always protect her from any danger. Meanwhile back to the cave of hope Tk notices 2 digieggs with the same crest on it and wondered who they were meant for. He touched them and seen Hannah and knew who they were for. He also seen 2 Elecmons and knew they were waiting for her. Tk then returned to the castle where he found everyone in shock that what he had said was in fact true.

How did you do that Tk? Miracles asked

Do what? Tk asked

Make these Digimon appear before us? Miracles asked

I went to the cave of hope…

You were able to see the cave of hope? No one has been able to go inside the cave except Tk. He wouldn't let anyone of us in there because he said there is something in there that is so pure and we weren't ready for it. He has always been telling me that it is the most beautiful cave in the world. Kari said

… As I was saying I went to the cave of hope because that is where the signal was coming from. Inside the cave I found the digiegg of light, then in the next cavern I found the digieggs of Spirit, Miracles, Love, Faith, and Dreams. I went to the next cavern where I found everybody else's digieggs. I then noticed a cavern glowing very bright blue and I was drawn to it and in that room I found the digiegg of hope. I reached out to touch it and the whole cave started to glow causing every digiegg to disappear. Then the digiegg of hope disappeared right into me. I went to the front of the cave where I found Devimon trying to enter the cave and he couldn't. I went back to where I found the digiegg of hope and seen in its place 2 digieggs with the same crest on it and I believe it will belong to your daughter when you have one. Tk said

Just then the castle began to rumble and everyone evacuated the castle to find it being attacked by Deathmon. The digidestined began to glow causing their Digimon to digivolve. Deathmon attacked and the Digimon fought back but it was not enough they were weak and the digidestined were scattered all over the place. Deathmon noticed one of them didn't have a Digimon partner and decided to attack him then disappearing with Tk bringing him to the dark castle. The digidestined all went back into the castle where they noticed Tk was not among them. They knew Deathmon managed to grab him and they would have to fight Deathmon again.

What are we going to do now? The person who knew this would happen is now captured. Miracles said

We will fight to get him back, we are not weak he has faith in us that we will be able to over come this and defeat Deathmon. Our Tk wouldn't want us to give up hope, and neither does he. I am not giving up and neither will you guys. I can't do this alone. Kari said

Chapter 3: Deathmon's Revenge

With Tk captured and Deathmon destroying any attempt of a rescue mission the digidestined know that Deathmon is enjoying this. Hannah feels that something is wrong and things begin to reveal how right she is. The digital world which was beautiful and bright is now dark and dreary. Deathmon has reshaped the digital world again to fit his personal likings. All the digidestined got together to find they could no longer return home.

Hannah what are you doing here? Matt said

I am here to help fight Deathmon. Hannah said

I don't think so. Tk if mom ever found out that she is fighting like we do she will kill you. Matt said

She is meant to fight along side of us and I won't let anything happen to her. Kari said

The earth starts to rumble and the digidestined all got out of the way except Kari, Hannah, and Tk. Tk is standing in front of them both protecting them. A blast goes off and Tk covers Kari who is protecting Hannah. The blast went right through Tk and a shockwave sent the digidestined in all directions.

Anthony and Ashley landed in dark waters, Mimi and Izzy landed in a cave, Sora and Tai were on a volcano, Davis and Jessica landed in a underground cavern where their only way out was up. Matt, Joe, Ken, Cody, and Yolie landed in a blizzard. With the digidestined split up and darkness spreading like fire. They all decided to camp out where they were at. Tk, Hannah, and Kari knew this was caused by Deathmon. Stormmon decided to create shelter for the digidestined and each Digimon took watch through the night. Meanwhile at the black castle Deathmon is enjoying keeping the digidestined separated like they are.

Those brats are now playing by my rules and they won't survive playing this way. The child of hope is going to pay for what he did to my sister, and when I make him suffer by eliminating all his friends and family, I will eliminate the rest of the world where he will have nothing left where I will be able to finally destroy him. Deathmon said

How do you plan on eliminating them? Devimon asked

None of your concern! Right now I want you to send out Digimon to fight where the digidestined are. Make it so they will not have a break and get worn out then my plan will take effect. Deathmon said

When they woke to a dreary morning the digidestined was attacked by several Digimon and every time they defeated a Digimon 10 more would take its place. These attacks went on for hours on end and finally the digidestined all joined back together and they were all fighting from all directions. Finally they caught a break and were able to get away from the fight. They managed to make it to the cave of hope where they knew they were safe.

Is everyone alright? Tk asked

Yeah we are fine. Kari and Hannah said

We are going to have to come up with a plan. Anthony said

We need to figure out how we are going to stop the attacks. Ashley said

We won't be able to withstand another attack like that. Sora said

We are going to have to tap into our powers in order to get anywhere, we all have it in us and we will be able to use it when we need it. Tk said

How are we going to do this? Joe said

Close your eyes and think of everything good. Think of the miracles we see everyday. (Davis started to feel his power run through him) Think of the love people have for each other. (Sora felt her power run through her) Think of the faith people have, and the friendships that are created. (Ashley and Matt start to feel the power run through them) The Spirits that surround us everyday, the knowledge people have. (Izzy and Anthony felt the power run through them.)

We each share powers and we hold a connection to the digital world. We were all chosen by the gifts we share and we will be able to over come this. Use the feeling that you have in your hearts to tap into your powers. Just believe in yourselves and each other and everything will be fine. Just remember to find the hope look for the light. Tk said as everyone else felt the power running through them.

The next day later the digidestined left the cave after a well rested night and have decided if anything goes wrong or they get separated to meet back at the cave of Hope and to remain there until the others show. Gennai appeared before them to tell Angemon of what is going on in the past.

Tk has been captured by Deathmon, he don't know who Tk is yet and he doesn't sense Tk as a threat either but he is using him as bait for the others to fall in to. We need you and Tk to go to the past to warn the others to not to look for Tk that it will be a disaster. Gennai said

We will be back please wait in the cave of hope until we have returned. Angemon said

Could we go? Hannah asked

Not this time Hannah, we don't need you to get captured and get stuck in that time. Angemon said

Why not? Hannah asked

It is not time for you to appear in that time yet. Don't worry, your Digimon and you will appear soon enough. Angemon said

Ok I will stay. Hannah said

We will enter the past through the cave of hope. Tk said

Angemon and Tk opened the portal to the past and disappeared through it, Hannah and both Elecmons went through the portal as well and Kari and Gatomon chased after them just before the portal closed.

Where are we? Kari asked

We are in the past. What are you doing here? Angemon asked

I followed you through the portal. Hannah said lowering her head

I went after her to try to get her back. Kari said

Well you 2 are going to have to stay here; we don't want to risk screwing with history. Tk said

Are we risking screwing up the future by you coming here to warn them about not going after Tk? They are going to have to figure it out for them selves, they are going to have to get Tk back them selves and we cant interfere. Let's go back to the future and hope that they have the courage to restore peace. Kari said

You don't have to be here, I have to do this they are my family and I can't sit back and let them die. Tk said

Tk is my family as well and I know he knows what he is doing, he will not let them die he will figure out a way to escape and they will defeat Deathmon. Kari said

Lets go home Tk please. Hannah said

Do you really think they will be able to defeat him? Tk asked

Who is in there? Queen Kari I didn't know that you were here. How did Tk escape? Spirit asked

We are not supposed to be here. Kari said

What do you mean? Spirit said

Spirit what are you doing in here? Kari asked

We just screwed up. Tk said

What is going on? Spirit and Kari said

I screwed up. Tk said

We could fix this. Kari said

How could we fix this? Tk asked

The way we were going to fix it by going home and not interfereing. Kari said

Wait Tk is that you? Kari asked

Yes it but I shouldn't be here right now and neither should these 2 either. I will see you when this is all over. Tk said as they disappeared back to their own time

Kari and Spirit returned to the castle and found that it has been attacked again but everyone is there.

What happened here? Kari asked

While you left to the cave of Hope, Devimon attacked the castle with a whole bunch of Digimon and they fought but we held out and returned them back to normal. I have a feeling that it won't be long before they figure out why Tk is here and figure out how to tap into his power. Miracles said

We have to hurry and get him back if we are going to defeat Deathmon. Spirit said

Well do we have a plan? Kari said

I think we are going to have to play decoy and then the other group are going to have to go and get him out of the castle. Spirit said

Well that is a good plan but the thing with that is we won't be able to distract Deathmon he will be expecting something from us. We are not ready to face him yet. We need to be able to get a spy on the inside. Kari said

Well who do you have in mind to spy for us? Miracles asked

It will have to be a Digimon and someone powerful as well. Kari said

I will do it. Leomon said

Be careful, and meet me over at the cave of Hope. Kari said

I am going to have to take one of you with me as a prisoner so I could gain his trust though. Leomon said

Who wants to go pretend to be a prisoner? Kari said

I will do it! Spirit said

Ok when you get in there you are going to have to look for Tk and see if you could get him out of there. Kari said

Leomon and Spirit heads to the black castle to try to trick Deathmon in trusting Leomon. Spirit is bound by the hands and they are nearly by the black castle and Leomon attacks Spirit to make it look like he put up a fight. Deathmon senses that one of the digidestined is right out side the castle and sends one of his minions to the entrance of the castle to see what is going on out there.

What are you going on out here; you have no business to be out here. Darkmon said

I have brought one of those pesky digibrats as my prisoner and I am here to offer him to your master. Leomon said

Wait here… my master Leomon has brought you a gift as a sign of his loyalties to you what should I do? Darkmon said

Show him in along with his gift. Deathmon said

Leomon brings the boy into the castle and follows Darkmon to Deathmon.

Your majesty, I have brought you a gift as a sign of my loyalties to you. Leomon said

Well present your gift. Deathmon said

Leomon pushes Spirit out from behind him and bows.

I have caught the boy of Spirit and I give him to you. Leomon said

Well one of the ancient warriors, where is his Digimon partner? Deathmon asked

I don't know the boy was alone when I found him and I attacked him from behind and bound his hands and dragged him here. Leomon said

Well throw him into the dungeon and keep an eye on him. If they try to escape show no mercy. Deathmon said

Leomon brought Spirit down to the dungeon and the first part of their plan went smoothly. Spirit has been placed into the cell along with an unconscious Tk.

Tk wake up I need to talk to you. Spirit said

Tk woke up and realized who was talking to him.

What happened, how did you get caught? Tk asked

Listen up that is not important right now, I am here to break you free with the help of Leomon. I am going to have to have you use your powers in order to send a signal to the others so the second part of the plan will carry out. They are waiting the signal so they could attack the black castle. While they are fighting on the outside we are going to attack on the inside which will allow us to escape. You are going to have to use your powers in order for the plan to work. Spirit said

It's suicidal and if I use my powers I am going to have to tap into everyone's power in order to get enough power for the plan to work and that might weaken all of you if I do that. Tk said

Well we have to give it a try we need you to fight along side us before Deathmon figures out a way to tap into your powers. Spirit said

Is everyone ready for this because if they are not your plan will not work. We will only get one shot at this and we will have to time it just right. I am going to appear before the digidestined and make sure they are ready. Right now Deathmon doesn't suspect my powers yet and I wanted to keep it like that until the final battle. Tk said

Tk appeared in front of Kari and the others to make sure they were ready and told them once he accessed his powers he would have to tap into their powers to get to full strength and it might temporarily weaken them and to be prepared. Kari and the others started to glow and their Digimon digivolved to their highest forms and the battle started. Inside the castle Spirit started to glow and he and his Digimon started to fight from the inside of the castle. Tk finally began to glow and all the digidestined felt Tk's powers running through them all. Tk, Spirit, Tigerramon & Leomon were fighting from the inside and the Digimon tried to fight back but they were unsuccessful.

Deathmon came where the battle waged on and he seen the prisoners fighting his henchmen and he also the digidestined outside fighting and breaking in to the castle. Finally Deathmon sent out a giant shockwave hitting everything and made the castle unstable his henchmen disappeared and Leomon and Tigerramon got Spirit out of the castle and who was left was Tk staring down each other.

So you have powers and it seems they are greater than any other digidestined there is even the original boy of hope. Deathmon said

With the 6 of the ancient warriors not to mention the rest of the digidestined powers running through my body I wont let you destroy them not in this time or any other time and I will make sure you don't survive. Tk warned

Deathmon disappeared and the castle collapsed with Tk still inside. Everyone was shocked that Tk wasn't anywhere in sight and they started to search the rubble looking for when Tk finally emerged from the rubble unscratched and unharmed. Meanwhile in the future we find that the future ended screwed up for when the digidestined went to the past.

What happened here? Kari asked

Since you left to the past the world has grown dark and the digidestined are all split up. The world is becoming very cold and Deathmon knows that it has shifted in his favor. Tai said

We need to fix this in order to defeat Deathmon. Tk said

Tai it seems like the dark masters all over and I think the world will disappear like it did when we faced Apocaylamon. Kari said

I think you are right Kari. Angemon said

First we are going to have to find the digidestined again. Hannah said

Where should we start? Tai said

I think we should use our digivices, but first I am going to send a signal out to the others to let them know not to give up. Tk said

Beams of blue, pink, white and orange shot through the sky and the digidestined seen the lights and shot out their lights to show the others as well. Tk, Kari, Hannah, Tai, and their Digimon started heading to the closest signal and on the way and ran into several Digimon who normally are on their side but because of the poison they are under the influence of evil. The Digimon would fight the digidestined and after the digidestined defeat the Digimon it is like a spell lifted off of the Digimon and they joined the digidestined.

In the past we find Tk, and the other digidestined along with Leomon in the cave of Hope in which Tk finds the next piece of the puzzle. The entire cave started to glow blue and then the egg of peace lifted into the air revealing the book of peace and miracles. The book started to float to Tk in which increased his powers even more. The book disappeared into thin air and Tk was glowing even brighter.

What was that? Miracles said

That was the next piece of the puzzle in which will help us defeat Deathmon. There are 4 more pieces of the puzzle in which will help us out in the end. Tk said

Well where are they; so we could gain all the pieces? Kari asked

I don't know the first piece of the puzzle I received when I was 8 years old by Gatomon and I didn't even know about it until last year when we faced Lady Deathmon. Tk said

Well do you know what the last parts are?

From what I understand the warrior of Hope had powers in which made up the book of hope. When he died the other 5 warriors took the book and divided it into 6 parts. The first part is the book of prophesies and power, and the next part is the book of Peace and Miracles. The 3rd part is the book of Love and Dream, and the 4th part is the book of Faith and Sincerity. The 5th part is the book of Spirit and Destiny, and the last part is the book of light. Tk explained

So you are saying that we split the warrior of hope's power into 6 parts which created the book of hope? Kari asked

Yeah! If you haven't the powers that he possessed would have been for anyone to grab. You split it for the fact you didn't want the book of hope to fall into the wrong hands. Tk said

If the next few parts are from our powers then maybe we will be able to call the powers of the books to us so you could gain all your powers. Miracles said

Well it might work but the book of light will not come to us because I believe it resides in the future. Tk said

Where in the future do you think it resides? Spirit said

In the child of light that is in my time and I know when I will be able to retrieve it. Tk said

How? Kari said

When we finally become one soul; by taking her as my wife. Tk said

ok Love and Dreams please stand next to each other right here, Faith and Sincerity right here, and finally Spirit and Destiny right here. Now you are going to have to concentrate your powers and focus onto the books. Tk said

Chapter 4: The Power of the Crests

Tk and the others plan on calling the 3 of the 4 remainder parts of the book of hope while Kari, Tk, Hannah, Anthony, and Ashley getting into a battle with Deathmon.

Do you brats really think you could defeat me? Deathmon taunted

Yes we do, we are strong and we won't let darkness destroy everything good in this world. Kari said

You fools; I will enjoy destroying you. Deathmon said

What makes you so sure that you will be able to destroy us when no other Digimon was able to defeat us? Tk said

I am going to destroy you 2 brats first. Deathmon said

I call upon the power of light. Kari said

She started to glow making Tk, glow along with Gatomon & Patamon making them digivolve to the highest level. Aero Angemon and Warrior Angewomon were glowing so bright it caused Deathmon a lot of pain. The light also allowed Tigermon digivolve to the highest form along with Elecmon, Elecmon, and Ponymon. The Digimon fought Deathmon and Deathmon couldn't even touch Aero Angemon and Warrior Angewomon without being in deep pain.

The battle raged on and Deathmon disappeared saying he will be back to finish them off another time. Tk, Hannah, Anthony, Ashley, Warrior Angewomon, Aero Angemon, Tigerramon, Mustangmon, Stormmon, and Windmon went looking for the other digidestined. They all got together finally and then Warrior Angewomon explained something to the rest of the group.

I believe I carry the last part of the book of hope. Kari said

What do you mean? Anthony asked

I had the book with me since Heighten-View Terrace, when Tai and I helped Greymon digivolve to the next level. Kari said

What? How do you know that the book resides in you? Tai asked

I feel its power run through me. Remember when Agumon digivolved to War Greymon to protect me against Machinedramon, that was because of the book of light. Its power made me glow and I made Agumon digivolve. I also used the power from the book to contact Tk, and Gatomon when I was trapped in the Dark Ocean. Kari said

I remember that day, you have disappeared to the Dark Ocean and Tk, Patamon, and I went to get you by jumping towards your projection. We found out that the Scubamon wanted you to be their queen along with their master. Gatomon said

Meanwhile Deathmon tries to figure out how the digidestined were able to nearly destroy him and how he couldn't touch the digidestined of hope and light.

Those brats are more resourceful than I thought. I will not make the same mistake again. I will figure out how to destroy them once and for all. Deathmon said

Be careful master! They are not weak especially the 2 digidestined you couldn't touch. Devimon said

I have made the mistake of trying to destroy the digidestined of hope because his Digimon couldn't digivolve yet and when I went to grab him his Digimon digivolved to Angemon. Even though I attempted to attack it was unsuccessful and I was completely destroyed and he turned into a digiegg. Devimon said

How do you propose we destroy the digibrats once and for all? Deathmon asked

It is all in the past, figure out from the past Digimon who fought the digidestined in the past and learn what they did wrong including your past self who fought the original digidestined. Devimon suggested

That is a good plan if the evil from the past couldn't destroy these kids then they have made mistakes. I will learn from these mistakes and then I will gain the upper hand over those brats. Deathmon said

Meanwhile in the past

Deathmon was nearly destroyed in my time. The digidestined were nearly successful but Deathmon left the fight before they could destroy them. He is going to try to learn where he went wrong by learning what the past Digimon did wrong. Tk said

How do you know this? Spirit said

I know this because I have seen the end result of the battle and he is still unsuccessful. You see I have visions of how the battle ends the way the evil wants it to end and how it is suppose to end. That is how we were able to defeat Lady Deathmon last year, because she underestimated our friendship, and powers. They always do and they don't even realize it. They try separating us all the time and that never works. They try attacking us as a group and that never works. They even tried attacking the one they thought was the weakest of the group. The problem is they think they are better than us and we don't deserve to live. The thing is when we go into battle we don't know what to expect and we think of the safety of everyone else rather than our selves. Tk said

Well if we are going to try calling for the books now would be the perfect time to call for them. Kari said

Ok what we have to do is concentrate really hard on your powers and the books should rise through their hiding spots. Tk said

They started concentrating on their powers and the room turned red and white and the book of love and dreams lifted to the air where they were all standing, then the room changed from red and white to yellow and green, in which the book of sincerity and faith rose to where they are standing and finally the room changed from yellow and green to blue and silver to allow the book of spirit and destiny to rise to where they are standing. The room now became blue, green, red, silver, yellow, and white as the books circled above Tk finally making him glow a brilliant blue to accept the books into his heart.

After Tk received the books and Deathmon attacked them from every direction making it so they can't figure out which direction to attack.

We are going to have to attack in every direction. Tk said

It is time for us to digivolve. Kari said

The Digimon digivolved to their highest levels and they fired in every direction, creating a cloud of smoke and dust. Nobody could see anything but yet they kept fighting. After an hour they hit Deathmon with every attack causing him great pain. Deathmon and his Digimon left the digidestined who ended up weak after the battle. The digidestined started to regain their energy and protected where they were with their powers. A few days later the digidestined discussed what took place at the battle with Deathmon.

How come we hit Deathmon from every direction? Miracles asked

We were able to cause damage to him because he is able to project him in any direction and if we attack the clone then it will cause damage to the real one. Tk said

Meanwhile Deathmon is researching the past battles with the digidestined and realize that the battles have all been similar. The Digimon try to either destroy them as a group or try to split the digidestined up making it so they are able to get back together as a team. He also realizes the Digimon are arrogant and think they have the ultimate power.

I know what I have to do, when separating the digidestined I have to make it so they won't be able to get back together again. When I have them separated I will attack them all at once so nobody survives. Deathmon said

I don't think it would work master one thing is no matter who attacks them they always find the power to fight even at the darkest times. If we could some how tap into that power then we could actually fight them and win? Devimon suggested

And how do you suggest we do that? If we were meant to tap into the power of good without being destroyed then we would have figured that out along time ago. We can't tap into their powers with out being destroyed. Deathmon said

How did my sister figure it out she knew how to destroy those brats. Deathmon thought

Those brats hold the key to it all and they are not afraid to die for the greater good. Lady Deathmon said

What do you mean? Deathmon asked

They will give their lives to protect the things they care about. We don't feel the same as they do, they will sacrifice themselves or each other for the greater good. Lady Deathmon said

What do you mean? Deathmon asked

I miscalculated their true powers in which they rely on each other to save the world. Then there are the 6 ancient warriors who have greater power that ties it all together. The child of Hope and the child of Light hold the strongest bond to the powers of good. When darkness appears it fears the light, and the light will continue to shine for the light is hope. Lady Deathmon said

How do I destroy the light which provides hope? Deathmon asked

That is one thing that can't be destroyed. Love will fade, miracles will cease as faith dies, friendship, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, courage, kindness, caring, wisdom, dreams and peace will die as spirit is lost but hope is eternal a flame that shines through the darkest night. Lady Deathmon said

So I can't win? Deathmon asked

Not as long as hope is alive. The only way to destroy hope is when the child of hope looses all hope. Only then could evil possibly win the final battle, but as long as the light continues to shine hope will survive. Lady Deathmon said

I don't understand this information. Deathmon said

Use what you have learned and what I have just told you in order to make a decision on what to do. I have to go now, don't underestimate them or you will be joining me. Lady Deathmon said as she disappeared

I know what I must do I will call upon the true darkness and evil to absorb it into me and destroy those brats once and for all. Deathmon said

Chapter 5: Deathmon's Farewell

Deathmon calls upon the true darkness and evil and starts to grow bigger and stronger. Tk and the other digidestined sense this disturbance and arrives at the scene of the disturbance and realizes what is happening. Now in the past Deathmon and the digidestined face each other one last time.

This is the big one and it is going to take all of us to stand and fight along side each other. Tk said

I am with you until the very end. Kari said

So am I, we can't you 2 have all the fun. Spirit said

We fight as one to save the ones we care for. Love said

It will take all we have to fight for everything good in the world. Miracles said

We are with you and we are ready to do what is right for the sakes of our lives. Faith said

Then we stand as one, fight as one, and no matter the outcome I am honored to serve along side all of you. Tk said

The battle starts on and the Digimon and digidestined fight the Digimon goons destroying them as they fight. Hours go by and one by one they are able to defeat the evil Digimon. Finally the only one left is Deathmon and the digidestined with their Digimon.

Seeds of darkness spread through the air and poison everything. Deathmon said

It is time to call upon the ancient powers. Tk said

I call upon the powers of Courage

Friendship

Knowledge

Sincerity

Reliability

Kindness

Caring

Wisdom

Dreams

Peace

Destiny

Happiness

Faith

Miracles

Love

Spirit

Light

Hope to fight the powers of darkness. Tk said

As the ancient powers were called; each digidestined started to glow sending a giant ball of energy at Deathmon destroying him once and for all. Then they realize that things are turning out for the worse when they see the future being destroyed. Each digidestined knew they would have to go to the future to fight along side their future selves in order to preserve everything good.

You digidestined think you could fight me and win, well let us see what happens when your world, this world, and every other world combine into one and I absorb all the evil in the world. I will plunge everything into total darkness. Deathmon said

The worlds started to combine into one world and all the evil and darkness Deathmon called has surrounded him making it so they can't touch him. He fires dark shockwaves at them making it so they can't even move. This goes on for hours when beams of light come from different parts of the world creating power and giving it to the digidestined.

Hahaha you think some light will stop my total darkness your powers are puny compared to mine. Darkness wave! Deathmon fired

Shield of hope! Aero Angemon used to block the attack.

Deathly destruction! Deathmon fired

Just as Deathmon fired the attack several more beams of light shot out from the sky giving the kids more power.

Evil wave and deathly destruction! Deathmon fired

The attacks hit the kids and the Digimon erasing them all from existence.

Don't give up hope yet and we will be able to come back stronger. Tk said

Just then the digidestined from digi past and digi present all come together to fight the final battle for earth. Hope, Light, Spirit, Love, Miracles, Faith, Tk, Kari, Anthony, Sora, Davis, Ashley, and the others came back to the battle.

What how could that be? There is no way that these digidestined could summon enough power to double them selves. Deathmon said

You don't get it, that the power of good will out rule the power of evil when people call upon that power to save everything they care for. Tk/Hope said

The power of light will shine through the darkest nights as long as we believe. Kari/Light said

We have to attack as one. Anthony/Spirit said

We will have one shot. Sora/Love said

Ready for a miracle! Davis/Miracles said

Then let the light from each one of us shine through the darkness. Ashley/Faith said

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon

Gomamon warp digivolve to Marine Angemon

Wormmon warp digivolve to Imperialdramon

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Shatoramon

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Armour Digmon

Terriermon warp digivolve to Saint Galgomon

Betamon warp digivolve to Metal Seadramon

Elecmon warp digivolve to Windmon

Elecmon warp digivolve to Stormmon

Ponymon warp digivolve to Mustangmon

Veemon warp digivolve to Magna Aero Veedramon

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon

Tigermon warp digivolve to Tigerramon

Gatomon warp digivolve to Arch Angewomon

Arch Angewomon/ Kari/Light bio digivolve to Warrior Angewomon

Patamon magna warp digivolve to Aero Angemon

Aero Angemon/Tk/Hope bio digivolve to Magna Aero Angemon

With the Digimon at their highest state and Kari and Tk bio digivolved into Warrior Angewomon and Magna Aero Angemon the balance tips from complete darkness towards the light.

Deathly Annihilation! Deathmon fired

Terra force

Metal wolf claw

Rose thorn

Electro destroyer

Ocean's love

Giga blaster

Ninja bomb

Drill pummel

Galgo cannon

River of power

Raging wind

Nature's storm

Mustang stampede

Magna Vee wing

Phoenix wing

Metal tiger's claw

Heavens light

Excalibur's hope

The attacks collided with Deathmon's attack sending it right into Deathmon along with the Digimon's attacks and the lights from the digidestined and nearly destroyed Deathmon.

Warrior Angewomon the final attack will come from us. Magna Aero Angemon said

Everyone give your powers to Magna Aero Angemon and Warrior Angewomon. Anthony/Spirit said

Let's finish this Magna Aero Angemon. Warrior Angewomon said

Just then the power from all the lights shining through the sky, the power from the Digimon, and the digidestined shot through the sky at Magna Aero Angemon and Warrior Angewomon giving them the ultimate power.

Angel's Hope/ Angel's Light! Magna Aero Angemon & Warrior Angewomon fired at Deathmon destroying him completely.

No this can't be happening to me I don't know how I could loose. Deathmon said as he disappeared

I told you not to underestimate those kids. Lady Deathmon said as she greeted her brother.

Things start to return to normal again and the worlds split into several peaces again making it the way it is suppose to be. Then the world starts to shake and Dark Knightmon appears.

Knight destruction! Dark Knightmon fired

Angel's Hope/Angel's Light! Warrior Angewomon & Magna Aero Angemon fired nearly destroying him.

We thank you for restoring peace and providing us with the Digimon and power we needed. We will never forget what you have done for us. The warrior of hope said

The ancient digidestined returned to their own time along with their Digimon friends and partners. Dark Knightmon realizes that he is going to have to find a way to destroy the digidestined once and for all. Everyone's summer goes on track and they know that the war is not over for they have to face Dark Knightmon.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Wars Pt 3**

**The Shadow World**

**By John Pexton**

I don't own Digimon nor do I want to, that belongs to Fox and Bandaii. I do however own the characters I have created including Tk's highest form Aero Angemon, Kari's highest form Arch Angewomon and Warrior Angewomon, Anthony, and his Digimon, Ashley and her Digimon, Jessica, Tony and his Digimon which are Wolfmon, Halo Angemon, Arch Angemon, Goddmon, Holy Goddmon, Yolie, Cody, and Davis's mega forms which are Shatoramon, Armour Digmon, and Magna Aero Veedramon, Hannah and her Digimon except Elecmon, the child of fear's Digimon Dark Patamon, Dark Angemon, Black Angemon, Fear Angemon, Dark Aero Angemon, Black Aero Angemon (bio digivolve with Tk) Jun's Digimon which are Snow Betamon, Ice Seadramon, and Hail Seadramon, Sarah and her Digimon which is Metal Dolphmon ultimate, and Kyle and the 11 kids that the digidestined run into in order to defeat the darkness. I also own several of the evil characters like Black Knightmon, Venom Devimon, Doommon.

**Character Profile**

Tk is turning 21 and is about to marry Kari on his 21st birthday. Tk, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon will be traveling from the world of light to the world of shadow and discover the truth in the balance.

Tk the digidestined of Hope's Digimon:

Patamon

Angemon

Magna Angemon

Seraphimon

Aero Angemon

Magna Aero Angemon (bio digivolve with Tk)

Tony is Tk and Matt's brother in which they didn't even know existed. He will be turning 21 the same day as Tk. He holds the crest of life and he plays a key part in this story.

Tony's Digimon:

Wolfmon

Halo Angemon

Arch Angemon

Goddmon

Holy Goddmon

The Child of Fear is Tk's true opposite who helps the digidestined maintain balance in both worlds. With the evil Digimon making it so much fear is spread through the world and hope ceases to exist it could over turn the balance and possibly is the down fall for the digidestined.

The Child of Fear's Digimon:

Dark Patamon

Dark Angemon

Black Angemon

Fear Angemon

Dark Aero Angemon

Black Aero Angemon (bio digivolve with Tk)

Kari is planning her wedding and is going to a ball in celebration of her birthday and Mimi's birthday. She is turning 21 and is going to be traveling through the shadow world to keep the balance in order.

Kari the digidestined of Light's Digimon:

Gatomon

Angewomon

Magnadramon

Arch Angewomon

Warrior Angewomon (bio digivolve with Kari)

The Child of Shadow is Kari's true opposite who helps maintain balance in both worlds. With the evil Digimon upsetting the balance, it makes it so the shadow out shines the light turning the balance towards evil.

The Child of Shadow's Digimon:

Black Gatomon

Dark Angewomon

Dark Magnadramon

Shadow Angewomon

Shadow Warrior Angewomon (bio digivolve with Kari)

Joey is 20 years old turning 21. He is one of the warriors who have fought with the darkness before and is here to help the digidestined fight this time. He is 6' with light brown hair and blue eyes and wears Nike shox r4 white with a blue glitter swoosh and a silver glitter boarder and metallic blue shox. He also wears blue jean shorts, a white t-shirt with a blue collar and blue on the lower part of the sleeves along with a white and blue plad shirt and a blue fitted cap. Joey has a sword with a blue sapphire in the top of the handle.

Ryan is the same age and same height as Joey with red eyes rather than blue. He wears red cargo shorts with a white t-shirt with red collar and sleeves under a red and white plad shirt with Nike shox R4 white with red glitter swoosh with a silver glitter boarder and metallic red shox and a red fitted cap. Has a sword with a red ruby in the top of the handle.

Eric is 6'1" and the same age except green eyes, auburn hair and green cargo shorts, white and green Nike shox with metallic green shox and glitter green swoosh surrounded by a glitter silver boarder, a white t-shirt with green collar and sleeves with a green and white plad shirt with a green fitted cap. Has a sword with a green emerald in the top of the handle.

Jessica is 20 and 5'9" with long light brown hair and pink eyes. She wears a pink skirt with a white shirt and white and pink Nike shox r4. Has a sword with a pink diamond in the top of the handle.

Elizabeth is 20 and 5'10" years old with blond hair and purple eyes. She wears a purple skirt with a white t-shirt and white and purple Nike shox r4. Has a sword with a purple jewel in the top of the handle

Kyle is 20 and 6'2" years old with dirty blond hair and gold eyes. He wears tan cargo shorts with a gold shirt and White and gold Nike shox r4 with metallic gold shox with a yellow fitted cap. Has a gold sword.

Matt is 20 and 6'2" with blond hair and silver eyes, he wears grey cargo shorts a silver t-shirt, and white and silver Nike shox with a metallic silver shox with a silver fitted cap. Has a silver sword

Josh is 20 and 5'11' with red hair and orange eyes, he wears a white t-shirt with orange collar and sleeves, orange and white plad shirt, tan cargo shorts, and white and orange Nike shox r4 with metallic orange shox with a orange fitted cap. Has a sword with an orange jewel in the top of the handle.

Peter is 20 years old 6' with very pal grey eyes almost white and his hair color is light brown, he wears tan cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with white Nike shox r4 with a white fitted cap. Has a sword with a white handle.

Scott is 20 years old 6'1" tall with grey eyes and blond hair he wears a white t-shirt with grey collar and sleeves under a grey and white plad shirt, grey cargo shorts, and white and grey Nike shox r4 with a grey fitted cap. Has a sword with a grey handle

John is 20 years old 6' with black eyes and jet black hair he wears a white t- shirt with black collar and sleeves under a black and white plad shirt, black jean shorts, a black fitted cap, and white and black Nike shox r4 with metallic black shox. Has a sword with an Onyx black jewel in the top of the handle

Sora the digidestined of Love/Hatred's Digimon:

Biyomon

Birdramon

Gerudumon

Phoenixmon

Tai the digidestined of Courage/Coward's Digimon:

Agumon

Greymon

Metal Greymon

Dark Metal Greymon

War Greymon

Black War Greymon

Davis the digidestined of Miracles/Misfortune's Digimon:

Veemon

X Veemon

Aero Veedramon

Magna Aero Veedramon

Jessica the digidestined of Dreams/Nightmare's Digimon:

Betamon

Seadramon

Mega Seadramon

Metal Seadramon

Hannah the digidestined of Peace/War's Digimon:

Elecmon

Thundermon

Spiritmon

Windmon

Elecmon

Rainmon

Lightningmon

Stormmon

Anthony the digidestined of Spirit/ Digimon:

Tigermon

Tigrismon

Magna Tigrismon

Tigerramon

Ashley the digidestined of Faith/Skepticism's Digimon:

Ponymon

Coltmon

Stallionmon

Mustangmon

Matt the digidestined of Friendship/Hostility's Digimon:

Gabumon

Garurumon

Wear Garurumon

Metal Garurumon

Mimi the digidestined of Sincerity/Deception's Digimon:

Palmon

Togamon

Lillymon

Black Lillymon

Rosemon

Black Rosemon

Izzy the digidestined of Knowledge/ Ignorance's Digimon:

Tentomon

Kabuterimon

Mega Kabuterimon

Hercules Kabuterimon

Cody the digidestined of Wisdom/Stupidity's Digimon:

Armadillomon

Ankylomon

Shakoolamon

Armour Digmon

Yolie is the digidestined of Caring/Mean's Digimon:

Hawkmon

Aquilamon

Silphymon

Shatoramon

Ken the digidestined of Kindness/Malevolence's Digimon:

Wormmon

Stingmon

Pieldramon

Imperialdramon

Joe the digidestined of Reliability/Untrustworthy's Digimon:

Gomamon

Ikkakumon

Zudumon

Marine Angemon

Marine Devimon

Willis the digidestined of Destiny/Chance's Digimon:

Terriermon

Rapidmon

Galgomon

Saint Galgomon

Devi Galgomon

Lopmon

Endigomon

Antylamon

Kerpymon

Jun the digidestined of Storm's Digimon:

Snow Betamon

Ice Seadramon

Hail Seadramon

Sarah the digidestined of Nature's Digimon:

Crabmon

Dolphmon

Metal Dolphmon

Michael's Digimon:

Betamon

Seadramon

Mega Seadramon

Metal Seadramon

Gennai

Black Knightmon

Devimon

Venom Devimon

Doommon

Daemon

**Chapter 1: The Camping Trip **

It has been a couple of weeks since they faced Deathmon and defeated him. Black Knightmon has returned to face the digidestined but another threat takes place in which the digidestined will travel from the worlds of light to the shadow worlds to stop a threat that plans on destroying the balance in which both worlds depend on.

We start off where Tk is looking for the perfect place to hold a week long camping trip with Kari before her birthday.

Hey Kari do you want to hang out with your older brother today? Tai asked

I don't know I am suppose to go shopping with Mimi, Ashley and Sora later to find a dress for Mimi's Party. How about tomorrow? Kari asked

It seems every time I try to make plans with you I could never do it because you are always busy. Tai said

Well I could call the girls and see if they could go shopping tomorrow instead of today. Kari said

Where is Gatomon? Tai asked

She is with Tk for the day. They are spending the day together and Patamon and I are spending the day together. Kari said

Why? Tai asked

Tk's idea I guess those 2 are planning something and not filling me in so I let them go at it. Patamon knows about this but he is sleeping right now. Kari said

Just then Mimi, Sora, and Ashley walk into the room.

Kari, are you ready to go? Mimi asked

Well are you going to the mall or somewhere else? Tai asked

Why? Sora asked

Tai wanted to hang out with me today and I had already made plans with you. Kari said

Well we are going to be looking at dresses all day so if you want to come you are more than welcome to come. Sora said

Where is Tk and Gatomon? Ashley asked

Tk and Gatomon are spending the day together trying to plan something in which I plan on getting out of Patamon today. Kari said

What do you plan on getting out of me? Patamon asked

Later Patamon right now we are going to the mall, Tai are you coming with us? Kari asked

Sure I will come; I will keep Patamon company while you girls are trying on dresses. Tai said

Tai, Patamon, and the girls head to the mall to look for dresses while Gatomon and Tk are looking for something for Kari.

Gatomon do you think Kari and your self would like to spend an entire week camping with Patamon and I? Tk asked

Yeah where do you have in mind? Gatomon asked

Well I found the perfect place to camp; I found it a week after we defeated Deathmon. I was walking in the cave of hope and found a part of the cave I haven't noticed before and I held up my crest to the back wall in the cave when I opened a door that leads to a lake surrounded by waterfalls, woods, and another cave which has the crest of light on it. Tk said as they entered the cave of hope

Show me this lake. Gatomon said

Ok it is this way. Tk said as they entered the cavern room with the crest of hope on the back wall in which Tk held his crest to the wall and it turned bright blue and disappeared.

Tk, do you know what this place is? Gatomon asked

No all I know it is connected to the cave of hope and the cave of light. Tk said

This is the holy realm in which only pure hearts could enter. We are in the heavens right now and the caves of hope and light are gateways to here. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon! Well this is the perfect place to camp out at. Angewomon said

How did you digivolve?

This is a holy land and I am able to be in my true form. Angewomon said

Well I think I am going to surprise her and bring her here for a week and be back a day before her birthday. Tk said

While Tk and Gatomon plan this camping trip Kari, Mimi, Sora, Ashley, Tai, and Patamon just make it to the mall.

Well which store should we stop at first? Kari asked

I think we should stop here first. Sora said

Hey Kari this shirt would be perfect for Tk. Mimi said

What are you doing you can't just pick a shirt for Tk with out him trying it on first. Tai said

Tai, why don't you pick out something casual dressy and something formal while we are at the mall? Sora asked

Ok fine. Tai said

Excuse me miss I would like to try this dress on. Mimi said holding up a pink dress.

Right this way. The clerk said

Mimi put on the dress and showed the girls.

What do you think? Mimi asked

It is beautiful. The girls said

Well I found the dress I am wearing to my party. Mimi said as she changes back into her clothes.

Mimi pays for the dress and they head to another store where Ashley finds a dress and tries it on. She ends up buying it and they head to another store where Sora finds her dress and tries it on.

Tai come here. Sora said

What? Tai said

What do you think of this dress? Sora asked

You look beautiful in it. Tai said

They are walking down the mall when Kari spots the perfect set of dresses.

Hey guys come here. Kari said

What is it? They said as they walked over to her.

I found my wedding dress. Kari said

She enters the store and tries on the 2 piece dress and comes out to show the others.

What do you think? Kari asked

That dress is beautiful. Sora said

Look it comes in other colors as well. Mimi said

I want them all. Kari said

She tried on all the colors of the dress she liked and they fit her perfectly. Kari learned they come with the matching shoes and purse as well. Kari paid 1,000 dollars for all 7 dresses. The colors of the dress are white, pink, blue, red, green, yellow, purple, and gold.

Are you going to tell Tk, you spent 1,000 dollars on 7 dresses? Tai asked

No and you won't say anything. Kari warned

Did you find anything? Sora asked

Yeah I did. Tai said

Well put them on so we could see. Sora said

Tai put on his casual dress suit and showed the girls and they all agreed they like it and then he put on his formal suit and showed the girls. They agreed that it was him and then he paid for them and then they went to the food court for lunch then they all went to the movies. Tk and Gatomon came back from the lake of hope and light and went to the mall. Tk found 3 casual dress suits and tried them on when Kari and the others ran into him going to the movies.

Wow Tk, is that you? Mimi asked

Yeah; why? Tk asked

You look good in that. Sora said

These are the other 2 I found and bought. Tk said holding the other 2 up

Well I want to buy a formal suit and some sneakers and pick up an order while I am here. Tk said

What do you have to pick up? Kari asked

It is a surprise in which you will find out on your birthday. What are those? Tk asked pointing to the bags

They are the dresses I bought. Kari said

Well maybe you could show me when you get home. Tk said

Do you want to watch a movie with us? Sora asked

No thank you I have stuff I have to do. Tk said

Ok we are all going back to our house when we leave the mall. Kari said

Hey Mimi, Sora, and Ashley do you mind coming with me and helping me out with something? Tk asked

Do you mind Kari? Sora asked

No it will give me time to hang out with Tai and Patamon watching a movie. Kari said

Tai, Patamon and Kari went to the movie theater while Sora, Mimi, and Ashley went with Gatomon and Tk.

I ordered a set of jewels for Kari for her birthday and I want your opinions. Tk said

Tk showed them the necklace first, then the bracelet, then the earrings, and finally the ring.

Tk they are beautiful. Sora said

They are very rare; the necklace is made of blue sapphire, pink diamonds, white diamonds, red rubies, and green emeralds same with the bracelet. The earrings are made out of the blue sapphire, pink diamonds, and white diamonds same with the ring. The pamphlet says that these are the rarest jewels on earth. Tk said

She is going to love them. Ashley said

Notice anything about the jewels particularly the sapphire, and the pink diamond? Tk asked

They have the crest of hope and light in them. Mimi said

Yep, they are the sapphire of hope, and the diamond of light. Tk said

Later that evening they all return from the mall and the girls have their dresses, and Tk, and Tai have their formal suits for the parts along with some casual dress suits as well. Tk went up stairs to hide the jewels from Kari and enters his room to find Kari just entering.

Let me see the dresses you bought. Tk said

Here they are. Kari said

They are beautiful Kari. How would you like to go camping with Gatomon, Patamon, and I for an entire week? Tk asked

When?

In 2 days, we will be back a day before your birthday. Tk said

I don't know. I will let you know before we go to bed. Kari said

Please Kari. Tk has found the perfect spot. Gatomon said

Ok I will go you silly cat. Kari said as she petted Gatomon behind the ears

You know I like it when you do that. Gatomon said

2 days later Tk, Kari, and their Digimon left to the digital world where Tk bound Kari's eyes so she couldn't see. Tk lead her into the cave of Hope and to where the gate way was to the lake of Hope and Light.

Ok Kari we are here, you could take off the blindfold. Tk said

Oh wow Tk this place is beautiful. Kari said

This is where we are going to be spending the week at. Tk said

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

Patamon digivolve to Angemon

Why did they digivolve? Kari asked

They digivolved because they are in a truly pure and peaceful place, this place is in the heavens and they are in their true state. Tk said

Oh. Are you going to be like that the entire week? Kari asked

Yes we will. Angemon said

Well lets set up for lunch. Tk said as he pulled out the blanket and laid it on the ground.

Kari grabbed the plates and started to set them up while Angemon put the glasses out and Angewomon poured the drinks. They all had a big meal then Tk and Kari went swimming in the lake. The sun was setting and Tk pulled out his camera to get a picture of the scenery and managed to get a picture of Kari, Angemon, & Angewomon in the picture with the waterfall in the back round and the sun in the picture.

He tried to view the picture but his camera was not working at all. Tk gathered the logs for the fire and made a camp fire. They all sat around the fire and ate dinner.

So what do you want to do Kari? Tk asked

Let's just sit and enjoy the view for a while. This was a really great idea Tk. Kari said

Later that evening

Good night Tk, I am tired. Kari said as she kissed him good night

Good night. Tk said and once Kari fell asleep he started to draw her. Tk finally put his pad away and fell asleep. Around 2am Kari receives a phone call from Tai.

Hello! Kari said groggy

Hey Kari, where are you and Tk? I haven't seen you 2 all day. Tai said

We are camping why? Kari asked

Oh no reason, aren't you 2 a month too early for that. Tai said teasing his sister

It is none of your business and no we are not doing that. Kari said angrily

Come on Kari we are only joking. Matt said

Tai, Matt who are you on the phone with. Sora said as Sora and Jun walked into the room

Uh, nobody we are talking to no one. Tai said

Give me the phone. Sora said

Listen! Tai I am trying to sleep. Kari said

Hey Kari don't worry those 2 are not going to bother you and Tk while you are on your camping trip. Sora said

Hold on Sora I have to get a few pictures of Tk sleeping. Kari said

Good night Kari. Sora said

Kari took pictures of Tk sleeping and then went back to sleep. The next morning Tk and Kari has a discussion about their opposites.

Hey Kari do you know who things are mirrored? Tk said

Yeah. Kari said

What if when we look into a mirror we will see our exact opposite? Tk said

I'm not following. Kari said

When you look into the mirror you see your self in it right? Tk asked

Yeah. Kari said

That person is your exact opposite also known as your dark side. Tk said

I don't know what you are talking about. Kari said

You are the light of the world, so your opposite is dark. Tk said

Ok. Kari said

That person lives in the mirror. Tk said

Are you sure? Kari asked

Yes I am, my opposite is fear and that is who I look at when I look into the mirror. Tk said

How do you know this? Kari asked

It is just a hunch. Tk said

So you are saying every one has a complete opposite? Kari asked

Yes, and they only exist to maintain balance. Tk said

Later that night when Tk, and Kari are sleeping when Kari hears a voice calling her.

Kari come to the edge of the lake. The voice said

Who is there? Kari asked groggy

Come to the lake and look into the lake. The voice said

Kari went to the edge of the lake and seen her reflection in the lake.

Tk is right about the opposite thing. Her reflection said

Who is there? Kari asked

I am Shadow Kari. Shadow said

What do you want? Kari asked

Your help! Shadow said

How could I help you? Kari asked

In the center of the lake contains a chest with the symbol of Hope and Light if you retrieve it you will understand why we need your help. We are only trying to maintain balance. Shadow said

Well I should fill in Tk in on this. Kari said

He will be joining you very soon. His opposite will soon be waking him up to have him join you in the center of the lake. Shadow said

Tk it is time to wake up. I need your help. A voice said

Who said that? Tk said still sleeping

Kari is in danger look at the lake. The voice said

What? Tk said jumping to his feet.

Go to the edge of the lake and I will explain. The voice said

Tk walked to the edge of the lake and found himself looking at his reflection in the lake.

My name is Tk the child of fear, my world and your world is in danger. Please help us maintain balance. Fear said

Why is Kari standing in the center of the lake? Tk asked

She is after the chest of Hope and light but she won't be able to retrieve it by her self she is going to need you there to help her. Fear said

How do I get across the lake? Tk asked

Just walk. Fear said

Tk joined Kari in the middle of the lake and seen that lake started to glow. Then Tk dove into the lake to retrieve the chest in the center of the lake and Kari joined him. Together they were able to pull the chest out of the lake and back to shore. It was morning by the time they made it to the shore of the lake and decided to find the key to open it.

The key is right in front of you. Said Angemon

Where did you come from? Tk asked

Angewomon and I knew you would eventually retrieve the chest at the bottom of the lake and hear the voices from you true opposite self. Angemon said

We were hoping that you would find the chest with out any help; yes it is true that you are going to have to help them maintain the balance between both worlds. Angewomon said

What lies in that chest is 2 smaller chests one with the symbol of Light on it and one with the symbol of Hope on it. Angemon said

It contains the ring of hope and the ring of light as well. Angewomon said

How do we use the key to open it? Kari asked

By your digivices, they hold the power to have the key open the chest. Angemon said

Tk and Kari held out their digivices and the key opened the chest revealing 2 smaller chests, a box, and other items as well. At the bottom of the chest contained the sword of hope, the dagger of hope, the bow and arrows of hope, and the shields of hope. it also contained the weapons of light and the shields of light. Underneath that it contained the armor of hope and light.

These are the weapons the ancient warriors hid after the battle with Deathmon. Angemon said

You see we remember what our past selves have done with your past selves. Angewomon said

The week is almost over and they start to pack up everything including the chests of hope and light putting it all back into the chest of hope and light packed the rest of their stuff and headed back to their home where they were greeted by Hannah, Anthony and Ashley.

So how was the camping trip? Anthony said helping them with their stuff

**Chapter 2: Darkness Spreads **

It has been a day since Tk and Kari have returned from the camping trip and it is Kari's birthday. Kari, Ashley, Sora, Mimi, Hannah, Yolie, and Jun are getting their hair and nails done for the party tonight while Tk is going through the chest of Hope and Light.

Tk what are you doing? Patamon and Gatomon asked

I am looking through the chest of hope while Kari is getting her hair and nails done. In here holds the necklace, bracelet, and earrings of hope and light in which I plan on presenting it to Kari as her birthday gift. Tk said

Tk those jewels shouldn't be given to her as a birthday gift. Gatomon said

They are for the both of you. Patamon said

Then why were they in the chest of Hope and not in the main chest? Tk asked

Tk puts the jewels away and pulls out the armor of Hope along with the weapons of Hope and looks at them.

Patamon, why is it on the sword of hope there is 2 dragons and a tiger on it, same with the dagger, and the shields? Tk asked

They were the original guardians of the child of hope before he met his true partner. They worked in harmony with each other and embedded themselves in him. The red dragon resembles loyalty, the green dragon resembles trust, and the blue tiger resembles hope. Together they made up the 3 spirits of hope. In the ancient books it said 3 angels comes together one resembling loyalty, one resembling trust, and one resembling hope. Comes together and are the 3 spirits of hope. The sword, dagger, and 2 shields are made from the strongest titanium alloy this world has ever seen. Nothing is lighter and stronger than what is in those weapons. And the bow and arrows are made out of the tree of Hope at the foot of the cave of hope. Gatomon said

3 angels will rise again as the spirit of hope and one of them is already made him shown. Patamon said

The armor is also made of the same alloy as what the weapons are made of. Gatomon said

Kari is home. Patamon said

Tk put everything back into the chest except the jewels of Hope and Light.

Tk where are you? Kari said

I am up in our room. Tk said

What are you doing up here? Kari asked

I have a present for you close your eyes. Tk said

Tk went behind Kari and placed the necklace he bought her around her neck and grabbed her wrist and placed the bracelet on her and told her to open her eyes.

Tk they are beautiful. Kari said

Hey Gatomon come here for a minute. Patamon said

Yeah, Patamon what is it? Gatomon said

Don't those jewels that Tk put on Kari look exactly like the ones Tk pulled out of the chest of hope? Patamon said

Yeah but those Tk bought with his own money. They have an inscription on the back saying you are my light of the world Kari. Happy Birthday! Love TK. Gatomon said

Tk were you able to find out what is in the chest of Hope? Kari asked

Yes I did, what I found are these jewels. Tk said

Tk those look like the ones I have around my neck and on my wrist. Kari said

They are both carved by the same jewels. Patamon said

Then out of nowhere Tk the Warrior of Hope appeared.

What you see in the chest of hope and what are around Kari's neck are in fact the same jewels. I have found the Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires and Diamonds of Hope and Light. They are the rarest jewels on earth and they held the symbols right in them. I took them and with my powers I made the necklace, bracelet, earrings, and rings but I put 2 much power into them so they doubled all except the rings. I presented them to Queen Kari for her birthday and we took the rest of what was left of the jewels and created the Armor of Hope and the Armor of Light, we also created the dagger, sword, shields of Hope, and the ax of Light. We knew that you would find it and that everything in these chests holds the power of hope and light. Tk said.

If they are the same jewels then they have the same powers as well? Tk asked

Yes they do. When I created them one set disappeared and I didn't know where they went to. I figured that they would someday return to where the other set was and then they would combine again. Tk said

Kari put the other set on and they combined into one set and Tk disappeared back to his own time. Kari grabbed the dress she is wearing tonight and Ashley, Hannah and Kari went to Sora's house to change. Tk started to get ready when a cold feeling swept over him. Meanwhile in the digital world we find Black Knightmon at the ruins of the black castle. He finds the mirror that separates the world of light and the shadow world.

Those brats will pay for what they have done, when I tap into the darkness from the shadow world I will be able to gain more power. I call upon all the evils and darkness of the world to destroy everything good and the light of the world. Make darkness and fear rule the worlds for all eternity. Black Knightmon said

Meanwhile in the real world Tk, Kari, Tai, Sora, Yolie, Ken, Jessica, Davis, Anthony, Ashley, Matt, and Jun all heads to Mimi's party. Everyone is enjoying the party and Izzy has Tk help him bring out the cake for Mimi and Kari. They sing happy birthday to Kari and Mimi, and the cake is cut and everyone is enjoying themselves. An hour later as Mimi has Kari come to the center of the dance floor with Tk, so they could have the first dance of the night along with Mimi, and Izzy. After the first dance of the evening Tk is not feeling well and goes to the bathroom. A cold sweat washes over Tk and then Kari comes in and Tk tells her what is happening.

Something bad is going to happen. I don't know when or where but I have a feeling that something horrible is coming our way. Tk said

I have the same feeling; do you think this has anything to do with the shadow world? Kari asked

I don't know I just wish that I know what it is that is coming our way. Tk said

I know what you mean. Kari said

Are you 2 making love in there? Tai said sarcastically.

No Tai we are sensing something evil coming. Kari said

Are you sure? Tai said seriously

Yeah we are, something is coming and I have no clue what it is. Tk said

Well should we let the others know about this? Tai said

Not tonight, let them enjoy the party and everything but I am holding a digidestined meeting at my house tomorrow. Tk said

Good idea. Tai said

Tk, Kari, and Tai all told the digidestined including Michael, and Willis about the digidestined meeting at Tk's house tomorrow. The next morning at Tk's house everyone started to show including Jun, Sarah, Julie, Kyle, Michael, and Willis.

I called everyone here because something evil is coming and I felt this yesterday at the party and while I was getting ready for the party. Tk said

I felt it as well and the reason we didn't tell you yesterday is because we didn't want to ruin everyone's mood yesterday. Kari said

Well we should email Gennai and see if he knows anything. Izzy said

No need for that Izzy I am already here. Yes Tk and Kari are right, something horrible is coming and it is the reason of Black Knightmon. He has released all the evil in the world, along with total darkness, and the most powerful of them all fear into the worlds. It has already engulfed the digital world and it is leaking into the real world. This will be the most powerful enemy that you kids have ever faced. Your main goal right now is to restore peace in the world before hope dies completely. Gennai said

I thought hope can never die. Davis said

It can when nobody has any hope left, I am connected to everyone's hopes and when nobody has any hopes left I die in the most horrible way. Tk said

You see there is one way to restore hope to all who lost it is if someone still has hope. As long as one person has hope then they could restore it in others. Kari said

She is right; as long as someone in the world has hope then they could restore it in others. One thing though with only one person only having hope Tk will not be able to help you guys fight though, so one of you have to maintain hope in order to restore everything that was lost. Gennai said

I think we are going to have to go to the shadow world and work with our opposites. Tk said

I agree with Tk. Kari said

Well we are with you and we will all fight as one. Tai said

Well you can't get there through the digital world due to the fact it is completely covered in darkness. I was able to call upon the powers of the crests to seal off the digital world completely. Gennai said

How do we go to the shadow world if we can't access it through the digital world? Mimi asked

There is a way we were able to access the shadow world and that was with our repressed feelings. Sora said

Yeah Sora but that was while we were in the digital world though. Matt said

I think our key is through a mirror. I mean that is where our true opposites reside. Tk said

What do you mean? Matt said

Think about it, when you look at your reflection your reflection mirrors what you do. If you are right handed the reflection is left handed. Tk said

I don't follow with that theory. Ken said

Think about it Ken, it is said everyone has a twin and it is also said that there is a good twin and a bad twin so what if they mean your reflection? Izzy said

Well if we could access the shadow world through the mirror then how do we get through the mirror? Sora said

There is one mirror that I know of in the cave of hope but only 2 people are aloud to see it. Gennai said

There are 6 caves that responds to the crests of the warriors and we have only been to one of them except Kari and I. we have been to 2 of them and if we could link the caves together to the 2 caves then they will have access to that mirror. Tk said

So only the ones responding to those caves could access the mirror, then what about the ones who can't access those caves? Joe asked

We will be able to bring you to the caves and allow you to go through the mirror like we use to when the newer kids came. Tk said

How do you know it will work? Joe asked

Joe can you stop worrying about the little details and just let Tk and Gennai work it out being they know what they are doing and they will explain everything when the time comes. Mimi yelled

Sorry for wanting to know what we are up against but I want to know what is ahead so I know how to prepare. Joe said

Do you honestly ever know what we are up against and will ever know every detail about what we are doing, I mean we always go in blind and we figure it out little by little. Mimi said

You have been hanging around Izzy to long Mimi. Kari joked

Huh? Izzy said not catching the joke and everyone laughed

What's so funny? Izzy said

Are you that oblivious that you don't know when people are joking? Tai said

No, I just didn't catch what Kari said. Izzy said

Kari was joking with Mimi because she said something you would say. Joe was complaining about not knowing every little detail and Mimi was arguing with him and he set him self up for it. Joe said "Sorry for wanting to know what we are up against but I want to know what is ahead so I know how to prepare." Then Mimi came back with this comment. "Do you honestly ever know what we are up against and will ever know every detail about what we are doing, I mean we always go in blind and we figure it out little by little." Then Kari said "You have been hanging around Izzy to long Mimi." Tai explained

Oh ok. Izzy said

Izzy what am I going to do with you? Don't answer that. Mimi said

Well anyway there is a cave on this land in which we could use to connect to the cave of hope. Tk said

Be careful digidestined and don't stay in that world 2 long or your world will start to be affected. Gennai said

Later that night the Tk could not sleep and he started to doubt the plan of bringing the others to the shadow world.

Tk what are you still doing up? Hannah asked

Couldn't sleep you? Tk asked

Me neither, I was thinking of the battle we had with Deathmon and why I was chosen to be a digidestined. Hannah said

None of know why we were chosen to be digidestined except it has to do with our abilities we possess, I mean that is why the original 8 were chosen but I think it is why we were all chosen. Yes there is digidestined all over the world but they really don't help out unless they have to. Tk said

Have you met other digidestined besides the ones who normally fight with you? Hannah asked

Yeah we have and I mean you probable don't remember the battle we had with Malo Myotismon 9 years ago but that is when we had the help of every digidestined around the world providing light to us and giving us the strength to fight him and win. Tk said

No I don't remember that I was only 5 at the time. Hannah said

That don't matter, I was only 4 years old when I first met a Digimon and that was when people claimed there was a terrorist bombing there. Tk said

Well I don't remember even hearing about Digimon until I was 13 and all the weird storms started happening. Hannah said

That was the only other time we know about where the other digidestined helped us out. I don't here much about the other digidestined from around the world and I know they do there part. Tk said

Well Willis and Michael really don't help you much but they are included in the digidestined meetings? Hannah asked

They have helped us out a lot since they were introduced to us, Michael played a very important role because that is when we found there were other digidestined around the world and has gave us information on the events that was happening in America, same with Willis. Well I think we should be getting to bed. Tk said

Wait you never mentioned what was keeping you awake. Hannah said

Well I was thinking about the events that are coming and I was getting second thoughts about going to the shadow world. We are going to have to go to the digital world in order to free it from the darkness and evil that has infested it. Tk said

Well what ever we do we will have hope, we can't let this thing defeat us and we will maintain hope. Hannah said

I know but I just have a bad feeling that it will be a battle that the 6 warriors are going to face. I have a feeling that some of us will end up fading away and if we defeat what ever comes that we will have to use all our strength to bring the others back. Tk said

Well what ever the outcome I am glad I have you and Anthony here along with me. I made the right decision to spend the summer with you 2. Hannah said

Well I am glad to have you here as well. Now let's go to bed, tomorrow is going to be along day for us all. Tk said

**Chapter 3: A Trip to the Shadow World **

The next few days the digidestined prepared to head to the shadow world but they figure out by connecting the cave of hope would not work and they would have to go through the digital world.

Gennai we are going to have to access the digital world in order to go to the shadow world. Tk said

Well when you go the only portal that will open would be near the cave of hope. Do you and Kari have your armor already? Gennai asked

Yes we do, why should we bring it with us? Tk asked

Yes you should, Sora, Davis, Anthony and Ashley are going to have to go the caves that respond with their crests. They each have armor as well as weapons which were created by the 6 ancient warriors. You will find one other set of armor in the cave of hope as well and it is the armor of life. Gennai said

Does it belong to another digidestined? Tk asked

Yes it does, he will be making an appearance soon. Gennai said

Ok Gennai I will keep an eye out for him. Tk said

Hey Tk, come here. Matt said

Yeah. Tk said

Mom, dad, and I was keeping something from you for 10 years and you will not believe me when I tell you this so here it goes. Almost 21 years ago mom gave birth to you but she was pregnant with twins. She gave birth to a baby boy on August 28th 1986 at 11:10 am then a minute later you were born glowing bright blue. 3 days after your birth our brother was kidnapped, and mom and dad feared the worst. They thought he was dead until 10 years ago when dad ran into a kid who was the spitting image of you. He went up to the kid and asked him why he was in New York thinking it was you. Matt said

So how did dad realize it was my long lost twin? Tk asked

He has a scar above his eyebrow the dad remembered was the only difference. Matt said

Someone knocks on the door.

Who is it? Kari asked

Your next door neighbor! Hi I have just moved to here last week and they were suppose to have our power and phone turned on by now and I haven't had power and I was wondering if I could use your phone. Tony said

Yeah it is right over there. Kari said

Who is at the door? Tk asked

He is our next door neighbor and he just wanted to use the phone to call to get his power turned on. He looks exactly like you Tk. Kari said

Thank you for letting me use your phone they will send someone out to the house in 3 days. Hi my name Tony and I appreciate the fact that you let me use the phone. Tony said

Hey Tony! Matt said

Hey Matt; what are you doing here? Tony said

This is my brother's house. Tony this is my younger brother Tk and his fiancée Kari. Matt said

Nice to meet you! They all said

Well I have to get going I have to go find a flashlight. Tony said

Well if you ever need anything then just stop by and we will help you. Tk said

Ok I will. Tony said

Tk shut the door and Tai told them the Digiport was ready.

Digiport open! Tk said and the entire house glowed blue and everyone inside the house and Tony standing out side the house went to the digital world.

Ok we are going to have to split up and visit the other caves. I want 6 groups of 3 and who ever is in that group please stay together. Tk said

I will take Cody and Sarah with me. Ashley said

Jun and Jessica will come with me. Davis said

I will take Yolie and Ken. Sora said

Matt and Joe will come with me. Anthony said

I will take Mimi and Izzy. Kari said

Then Tai and Hannah will stay with me at the cave of hope. Gennai said that there is golden eggs in which will activate our armor. Tk said

Um Tk how did I get here and where am I? Tony asked confused

You are in the digital world and you must be a digidestined if you went through the portal. Tk said

Ok. Tony said confused

I will take Tony with me along with Tai and Hannah. Tk said

They all split up and headed to the 6 caves. Inside the cave of hope Tai is trying to figure out if he could trust Tony or not.

Tk who is he? Tai said taking Tk into another cavern

He is my twin brother. Tk said

How do you know that? Tai said

Matt told me and my parents confirmed I had a twin brother who lived near me. Tk said

I'm sorry for interrupting but how do you know I am related to you. Tony asked

My mother gave birth to a set of twins and the one who was born first had a scar above his left eyebrow. He was kidnapped 3 days after birth. My parents thought you were dead until my father and Matt ran into you in NYC 10 years ago. My dad thought I was there when he realized the scar above the left eyebrow. Tk said

My mother told me I was adopted. She said that she found me sleeping behind a dumpster with a white araura shielding me from any harm. She took me to their local church and they said that if they could provide a loving home then they could keep me. 10 years later I ran into your family and they started to hang around the house a lot. I never realized they were my family. Tony said

Well right now we could use you in this battle that we are about to face. Come with me because I think you are the digidestined of life. Tk said

Tk and Tony went to where the digiegg of life is and Tony grabbed it making it glow. Then a digivice like Tk's appeared and the tag and crest floated up to Tony and a Digimon appeared in front of Tony excited to see him.

Hello Tony I have been waiting along time for you and now that you are here it means you are the final digidestined to join the team. Wolfmon said

How do you know my name? Tony asked

He knows who you are because he has waited for you to arrive. Tk said

Meanwhile at the cave of faith Ashley, Sarah, and Cody run into trouble.

Hurry; get into the cave. Ashley said

You have to protect the cave from the darkness. Sarah said

I don't know how. Ashley said

Tap into your powers. Cody said

There is the golden egg of faith. I call upon the golden egg of faith. Ashley said as she started to glow yellow along with the egg of faith. Ashley looked like a yellow ninja with a metal top which was light weight and but nothing could pierce it with her crest in the center of the armor.

Ponymon warp digivolve to Mustangmon

Armadillomon warp digivolve to Armour Digmon

Crabmon warp digivolve to Metal Dolphmon

Knives of Faith! Ashley fired into the darkness destroying some of the creatures but was too late to save Cody and Sarah from being absorbed by the darkness.

We will come back if you stop the source of the darkness. Cody said as they both disappeared into Ashley.

Ashley runs back to the cave of hope in her armor fighting the darkness the whole way there. At the cave of miracles Davis, Jessica, and Jun are standing out side the cave of miracles.

What do you think of the new kid? Davis asked

I think he is cute. Jun said

You think all boys are cute. Davis shot at his sister

He looks like Tk; I think they could be twin brothers. Jessica said

I think you are right. Jun said

Tk and Matt never mentioned they had another brother. Davis said

Well not to you, Tk never knew until earlier today but Matt has known for 10 years. Jun said

How do you know that? Davis asked

He told me. Jun said

Get in the cave something is coming our way. Jessica yelled

Davis you have to protect the cave from the darkness. Jun said

How do I do that? Davis asked

Look at that egg. It belongs to you. Jessica said

I call upon the golden egg of miracles. Davis said as his armor appears on his body. He has a black ninja suit on with gold armor protecting his chest and arms with the crest of miracles on it.

Veemon warp digivolve to Magna Aero Veedramon

Betamon warp digivolve to Metal Seadramon

Snow Betamon warp digivolve to Hail Seadramon

Spear of Miracles! Davis threw into the darkness destroying one of the creatures.

Double ended Sword of Miracles! Davis used against the darkness but not before Jun and Jessica were swallowed by the darkness.

We will come back if you could defeat the darkness. Jessica said as they both disappeared into Davis. Davis ran back to the cave of hope fighting the darkness the entire way back to the cave of hope and explained what happened. At the cave of love Yolie, Ken and Sora are walking towards the cave of love talking.

I don't trust the new kid. Yolie said

Why not? Sora asked

He shouldn't be in the digital world with the rest of us. Yolie said

What if he is a digidestined, then he has a right to be here. Ken said

Besides he is Matt's younger brother and Tk's twin brother. Sora said

How do you know? Yolie asked

Matt told me. Sora said

Get in the cave before the darkness hits. Ken said

You have to protect the cave from the darkness. Yolie said

I call upon the golden egg of love. Sora said as her armor surrounded her which was a red ninja suit with a lightweight metal armor protecting her chest and arms with the crest of Love on it.

Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon

Wormmon warp digivolve to Imperialdramon

Hawkmon warp digivolve to Shatoramon

Boomerang of love. Sora fired into the darkness and defeated several creatures in the darkness but couldn't keep Ken and Yolie from being absorbed by the darkness.

Protect the others and defeat the darkness and we will be able to come back. Ken said as they faded into Sora. Sora ran back to the cave of hope fighting the darkness the entire way back to the cave of hope and explained what happened. At the cave of Spirit Anthony, Matt and Joe walk there in silence.

Ok will someone talk please you 2 are cousins, you shouldn't be mad at each other. Joe said

I am mad at the fact that Matt knew Tk had a twin and never bothered to mention him. Anthony said

I never mentioned him because I was told to never mention him to you or Tk. Matt said

Why? Anthony asked

Mom didn't want you to go and tell Tk. Matt said

Well I wouldn't tell him and why didn't Aunt Nancy want Tk to know about this? Anthony asked

I don't know. Matt said

Um guys sorry to interrupt but I think we should get into the cave before the darkness swallows us. Joe said

Anthony you have to protect the cave from the darkness. Matt said

I call upon the golden egg of Spirit. Anthony said as his armor appeared on him and is an aqua ninja suit with lightweight armor protecting his chest with the crest of spirit on it

Tigermon warp digivolve to Tigerramon

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon

Gomamon warp digivolve to Marine Angemon

Daggers of Spirit! Anthony threw into the darkness destroying 2 of the creatures but couldn't save Matt and Joe from the darkness.

We will come back if you could defeat the darkness. Matt said as they disappeared into Anthony. Anthony ran to the cave of hope fighting the darkness the entire way. When he got to the cave of hope he explained what happened to Matt and Joe. At the cave of light Mimi, Izzy and Kari are walking to the cave.

The cave of light is protected from the forces of darkness so if it tries to get into the cave you will be protected and we will be able to access the lake of hope and light. Kari said

So doesn't the new kid look exactly like Tk. Mimi said

Yeah he does, the only difference is the scar above Tony's left eye. Kari said

I think this kid might be able to help us. Izzy said

He is really cute just like Tk is. Mimi said

I know. Kari said

Hey Mimi lay off you are married. Izzy said kind of jealous

Chill I am happily married Izzy. Mimi said

Get to the cave fast. Kari yelled as she started to glow to hold off the darkness.

Mimi and Izzy made it inside the cave of light followed by Kari.

I call upon the golden egg of light. Kari said as her armor appeared on her. Her armor was a pink ninja suit with armor around her legs which was pink and gold same with the armor around her arms and chest. The armor on her chest holds the crest of light on it.

Gatomon warp digivolve to Arch Angewomon

Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon

Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon

The ax of light! Kari threw into the darkness destroying a good part of the darkness. Izzy turned on his laptop to study Kari's new appearance while Mimi yelled at him to turn that thing off. Kari had Mimi email Tk to tell him to open the door to the lake of hope and light and they will meet them there through the cave of light. At the cave of hope Tk and the others are waiting for Kari to return when Tk receives the email.

Tk, Kari wants you to open the door to the lake of hope and light and we will meet you there through the cave of light. Mimi

I call upon the golden egg of hope. Tk said as his armor appeared on him

I call upon the golden egg of life. Tony said as his armor appeared on him

Tk and Tony were in blue ninja suits with blue, gold, and white armor protecting their chests, arms and legs. One set of armor holds the crest of hope on while the other holds the crest of life on it.

Patamon ultra warp digivolve to Aero Angemon

Wolfmon ultra warp digivolve to Holy Goddmon

Elecmon warp digivolve to Windmon

Elecmon warp digivolve to Stormmon

Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon

Sword of Hope! Tk fired into the darkness

Arrows of Hope! Tk fired into the darkness

Dagger of Hope! Tk fired into the darkness

Sword of Life! Tony fired into the darkness

Dagger of Spirit! Anthony threw into the darkness

Knives of Faith! Ashley threw into the darkness

Boomerang of Love! Sora threw into the darkness

Double End Sword of Miracles! Davis threw into the darkness

Spear of Miracles! Davis threw into the darkness destroying several creatures of darkness.

Digimon it is time to hold off the darkness until the kids could get through the portal. Aero Angemon said

I agree. Holy Goddmon said

The Digimon started to fight the creatures of the darkness while Tk led the others to the back of the cave where he received the digiegg of hope from the past and then turned right down the passage way where he opened the gate to the lake of hope and light. Tk then called the Digimon to come join them and they all entered the lake of hope and light. 5 minutes later Kari, Mimi, and Izzy joined the others at the lake where they were able to open the gate to the shadow world. Meanwhile at the black castle Black Knightmon is enjoying that the digital world is in complete darkness when a very vile and evil voice rings through the castle.

Who dares awaken the darkness? The voice mocked

Who is there? Black Knightmon said

You are not worthy to tame the darkness. The voice wrung

Show your self. Black Knightmon said letting his fear rise

You can't even tame your fear and that is a bad thing especially if you want to contend with the powers of light. The voice rang through the castle

Show your self. Black Knightmon said again

You are not ready to see me but I hold the key to destroy the forces of light. The voice said.

How? Black Knightmon asked

In time you will find out. The voice said

**Chapter 4: Evil Rises **

With the darkness spreading all over the digital world and is starting to leak into the real world and the digidestined are in the shadow world things are starting to look bad for the hope of the worlds. A new evil is rising along with Daemon, Black Knightmon, Devimon, and a new evil character named Doommon planning on destroying the worlds completely. Will the digidestined restore peace to the digital world and their world or will this be Armageddon.

The boss will be making his grand entrance soon so do as you are told and he won't destroy you. Doommon said

This is my castle and I will not let something that came out of the darkness come in here and order me around. Black Knightmon said

You are insolent; did you not call forth all the evils and darkness from the shadow world to destroy everything good? Daemon asked

Yes I did but I wanted more power to use against those brats. Black Knightmon said

Fools all of you, I am monitoring the actions of those kids and they just entered the shadow world. They are trying to figure out the darkness. Nobody has ever defeated the darkness except 11 kids over a hundred years ago. The voice said

Master, they will never defeat the darkness. Doommon said

Don't underestimate those children, they have ways of defeating anything and they learn from their mistakes. The voice said

Meanwhile in the shadow world

Welcome to the shadow world, you have to hurry if you want to restore the balance from your world. You are going to have to fight the darkness totally different than your previous battles. Fear said

How do we fight the darkness? Tai said

The source of darkness is so vile and evil it is from everything dark and negative in the world. Death said

Where ever there is light there will be darkness as well. Light is warm and darkness is cold. The darkness loves to feed off every soul possible. The more souls it consumes the stronger it gets. Fear said

You have to hurry because if the darkness consumes your world then there will be nothing to fight for. The darkness came close to destroying the world before if it wasn't for 11 kids who stood up to the darkness. These kids only appear when ever the darkness escapes. Death said

Where do we find these kids? Tk asked

In your world, they are the only ones who could defeat the darkness. That is their only purpose in life. Fear said

This is what they look like; there are 9 males and 2 females. Death said

Don't let the darkness consume you and hurry to restore the balance. The darkness has leaked into your world and work with the 11 kids in order to save everything good. Fear said

The digidestined returned to the digital world in which they fought the darkness to return home. The digidestined started their search for 11 kids their age to help them fight the darkness. The digidestined split into 3 groups of 3 and one group of 2, Kari, Tai, and Hannah went north looking for them, Sora, Izzy, and Davis went south looking for them, Anthony, Mimi and Ashley went west looking for them and Tk & Tony went east looking for them. They will email each other if they found something.

There is a group of 11 looking for us. There are 6 males and 5 females. Joey said

Should we make our selves uncloaked so they could find us? Jessica said

It depends on what they want from us. Kyle said

I sense great power from this group of kids. Eric said

The 6 ancient warriors, the child of life, the child of courage, the child of sincerity, the child of knowledge, and the child of peace that is who is in that group. Elizabeth said

Well they must know about the darkness. Ryan said

I don't know, these kids don't really know the severity of things. Matt said

I think we should fill them in, maybe they will be valuable. Josh said

I think they need to leave this matter to us. Scott said

I think it should be their battle and we should assist. Peter said

I think it should be a group decision. John said

I agree with John. Joey said

All in favor on filling the digidestined in on what is going on. Ryan

Most of the group raised their hands.

Well it is settled then we will fill in them in on what is going on. Joey said

Are we going to combine our powers with them so they have the power and knowledge to defeat the darkness as well? Jessica asked

We might have to. Joey said

So pick who you are going to join with when they get here. Josh said

They used their power to uncloak them selves to the digidestined. Tony and Tk found out where they were by sensing their powers and emailed back to the others the location. The others met Tk and Tony at the location Tk sent them. Jessica came to the door and allowed them into their hide out.

Not many people know about the true darkness that is in the world. Yes it is true that you all have opposites in the world and yes the light will defeat the darkness but it is not that simple. We were chosen over a hundred years ago to defeat the darkness and yes our past selves were powerful enough to defeat him once but we can't contain enough power to fight in 2 worlds with out your help. Joey said

We have decided that we will help you but the only way we could do that is if we combine our powers with yours. The only way we could do that is if we combine our selves with you. Jessica said

We each have chosen who we are going to combine with. Now we will look like you but you will have some of our features as well. Kyle said

We want you to stand in a line and remove your armor. Eric said

Once the transformation takes place you will have total memory of what we did to defeat the darkness. Josh said

You will be connected with us for life and your powers and our powers will be one. Ryan said

Don't worry you won't change completely only some minor details. John said

Are you ready to do this? Peter asked

Once it happens there is no going back. Matt said

We trust you in this and with our powers you will have enough to defeat the darkness for good. Elizabeth said

Just follow your hearts and you will be fine. Scott said

We are ready. Tk said

The digidestined shed their armor and was back into regular clothes again and aligned them selves in this order. From the left is Hannah, next to her is Mimi, next to Mimi is Izzy, next to Izzy is Tai, next to Tai is Ashley, next to Ashley is Davis, next to Davis is Sora, next to Sora is Anthony, next to Anthony is Tony, next to Tony is Kari, and finally Tk stand to the far right of the group. Scott stands in front of Hannah while Eric stands in front of Mimi. Elizabeth stands in front of Izzy while Josh stands in front of Tai. Matt is in front of Ashley while Kyle is in front of Davis. Sora has Ryan in front of her while Anthony has John in front of him. Tony has Peter in front of him while Kari has Jessica in front of her. Finally Joey gets in front of Tk and then tells everyone to close their eyes. Joey does a little chant in which he starts to glow along with everyone else and Tk finishes the chant and the glowing subsides.

Tk and Tony's hair now is dirty blond but Tony's eyes have lightened a little. Kari's hair is now longer and her eyes are a dark shade of pink. Anthony has the most noticeable change take place as his hair is now dark blond with some brown highlights in it and his left eye is black while the other is still deep blue. Sora didn't really change at all. Davis's hair has blond highlights in it and his eyes are now golden. Ashley now has a silver tint to her eyes and 5'11" tall. Tai now has orange eyes with red highlights in his hair. Izzy has blond highlights in his hair and is now 5'10" tall. Mimi now has green eyes and is 5'11" tall. Hannah now has a grayish tint to her eyes and has grown to 5'10" tall. She has also filled out since she grew in height. Each digidestined now hold the knowledge of how to defeat the darkness but they have no clue that it won't be the only thing they have to defeat in order to stop the darkness. Meanwhile at the black castle we find that the dark voice is ready to make him self known.

Those digidestined now have gained the knowledge and power to defeat the darkness. We must attack them full force in order to stop them from succeeding. The evil voice said

What will we do? We don't have the power to contend with them like they are now. Doommon said

Well do they have to be as a group or do they have to be separate in order to defeat the darkness? Black Knightmon asked

Why where are you going with this? The evil voice said

Well if they have to be together in order to defeat the darkness then we separate them then we attack them. They won't be able to defeat the darkness while battling your henchmen. Black Knightmon said

What if they have to be apart in order to defeat the darkness? Then what do you purpose we do in order to stop them? Venom Devimon asked

We can't attack them as a whole but we could break the seal to earth and allow the darkness move faster through their world as well. Black Knightmon said

They have to be together in order for it to work but they could do it apart but it is harder. Venom Devimon said

Well we separate them and while we do that we break the seal and attack those brats. Black Knightmon said

You heard him attack all over the digital world and their world while he works on breaking the seal. Venom Devimon said

Master I think you should pay a visit to the kids while we work on unleashing all the evil in their world. Doommon said

I know how to break the seal; we have to find a weak point that opens to their world. Black Knightmon said

Do you have a place in mind? Venom Devimon said

How about where the kids first entered the digital world, that and the Heighten View Terrace points are the weakest. Black Knightmon said

Then we go through those portals to the real world. Venom Devimon said

Venom Devimon was able to break the seal over the digital world and allowed the darkness to fully come through to the real world and his henchmen and Venom Devimon went through to the real world using the 2 points of Japan in which was the first 2 digiports to open in the real world. Gennai contacted the digidestined about the seal around the digital world being shattered.

Digidestined I have bad news. The seal around the digital world has shattered and the darkness engulfed Japan and is rapidly moving in each direction. by tomorrow morning the darkness will completely have covered earth ending where you are. Gennai said.

Who broke the seal to get to earth? Tk asked

He is vilest evil Digimon ever to walk in both worlds. His name is Venom Devimon; he is just as high as Aero Angemon, Arch Angewomon and Holy Goddmon. Be careful and please hurry for everybody's sake. Gennai said

We will! We don't have time, he is going to try to split us up and while we are fighting the darkness he is going to attack us with full force. Now we will be able to defeat the darkness from all over and in which we will. After the darkness is defeated then that will weaken him and while our Digimon attack we will send our power towards him and that should defeat him once and for all. Tk said

I think we are going to have to bio merge with our Digimon in order to fight him. Kari said

We are going to have to use our opposites in order to fight as well not to mention we are going to have to split our selves into 2. We have to be in armor form and attack him as humans and Digimon. Tk said

Get ready to fight because once we are separate we will have to fight the Digimon and use our power to defeat the darkness. Once we eliminate it from our world we will fight him in the digital world and that is when we will be able to defeat the darkness once and for all. Tony said

Think of everyone who you care for and who cares for you to access your power and don't show your fears. Anthony said

As long as we fight as one nothing could stop us. Ashley said

Let's save the worlds again and not let this thing destroy what we are here to protect. Davis said

We will fight as one to make it right again and restore the balance. Hannah said

No matter the outcome I love you guys and I am glad to have you fighting here with me. Sora said

We will restore peace to the digital world and to the real world again. Tai said

We haven't come this far to be stopped by the likes of Venom Devimon and his darkness. Mimi said

We are all strong in our own ways and that is why we were chosen we haven't lost that strength we all provide to each other and we won't start loosing it now. Izzy said

Very touching digidestined! Venom Devimon said

I presume you are Venom Devimon? Izzy said

You are correct, I'm surprised you heard of me you ruined my grand entrance. Venom Devimon said

Venom Devimon is an ultra bad Digimon and his attitude matches it. His attack is venom annihilation which could prevent Digimon to digivolve to mega form but has no effect on holy Digimon like Angemon, Angewomon, and Halo Angemon. And his other attack is darkness destruction which could destroy an entire world and everything in his path. Izzy said

He is the source of all the darkness that has been released. Tony said

How would you kids like a taste of my power. Venom Annihilation! Venom Devimon fired

Shield your selves. Tk said glowing along with Angemon

The rest of the digidestined started to glow along with their Digimon as well.

Very impressive it may have shielded you from being struck but most of your Digimon will not be able to go to mega level and their energy will be low. Enjoy trying to seal the darkness and fight the evil Digimon all around the world as well. Venom Devimon said as he disappeared into the digital world

Tk and the other digidestined went to different parts of the world. Tk had the east coast of America, Tony was on the west coast, Kari went to England, Anthony went to Germany, Sora was in Russia, Davis went to China, Ashley is in Japan, Tai is in Australia, Mimi is in Africa, Izzy is in Antarctica, while Hannah went to the north pole. Each digidestined had the aid from the digidestined around the world. They all joined in the fight and each digivolved to their highest forms. Willis joined Tony on the west coast while Michael joined Tk on the east coast.

I call upon the armor of hope. Tk said and the armor that he originally had now is over the new clothes Tk has received from Joey. He has shed the ninja suit temporarily.

Angemon warp digivolve to Aero Angemon

Betamon warp digivolve to Metal Seadramon

Sword of Hope! Tk fired into the darkness

Heaven's Excalibur! Aero Angemon fired

River of Power! Metal Seadramon fired

The shots were successful and they were able to defeat most of the evil henchmen. Doommon came and taunted the digidestined.

Hand of doom! Doommon fired at the digidestined and the attack went on for hours and finally the 2 digivices was enough to provide the power to Aero Angemon to finish Doommon off once and for all. Mean while on the west coast Tony and Willis are fighting the darkness in which it now covered most of the world and is rapidly moving towards the east coast and then it will engulf the entire world.

I call upon the armor of life. Tony said

Wolfmon ultra warp digivolve to Holy Goddmon

Terriermon warp digivolve to Saint Galgomon

Lopmon warp digivolve to Kerpymon

Sword of Life! Tony fired

Holy Water of Life! Holy Goddmon fired

Galgo Hammer! Fired saint Galgomon

Rapid Crusher! Kerpymon Fired

The attacks were successful. All around the world we find that the digidestined was able to defeat the evil henchmen. Kari fought Daemon again and the battle went on for hours. She finally called upon the powers of light and bio merged with Arch Angewomon and used Warrior's light to finally defeat Daemon once and for all.

She then shot her powers into the darkness and then the glowing digivices shot at Warrior Angewomon and made her glow brighter. In Antarctica Izzy was able to shoot his power into the darkness and all the digivices shot beams at Izzy making him glow brighter. In Australia Tai shot his power into the darkness with the digidestined shooting the power of their digivices at Tai making him glow brighter. In Russia and China Sora and Davis start to glow sending their power into the darkness while the digidestined from Asia shoot the power from their digivices at them making them glow brighter.

In Germany and Japan Anthony and Ashley start glowing shooting their power into the darkness while the digivices from the digidestined shot out its power towards them making them glow brighter. In Africa Mimi called upon her power and shot it into the darkness and the digidestined used the power of the digivices and shot it at Mimi making her glow brighter. In the North Pole Hannah called upon her power and shot it into the darkness, the power of the digivices from the digidestined around that area and the of the North Pole shot at Hannah making her glow brighter. Tony and Tk called upon their powers and shot it into the darkness and the power of the digidestined digivices and the power of the Digimon shot at them making them glow brighter. With the power from each digidestined shooting Tk and the others they were able to defeat the darkness and free earth from its hold over the earth.

**Chapter 5: The Battle for the Digital World **

With the digidestined freeing Earth from the darkness they know it is a matter of time before they have to face Venom Devimon and Black Knightmon for the final battle.

Tk are we going to still have our wedding? Kari asked

Yes we will we will have a month left if things go as planned. Tk said

So we are going to go through this plan tomorrow? Tai said

We have to or it will be a matter of time before Venom Devimon decides to try breaking the seal on earth again. Tony said

If we could free the digital world by weakening the darkness we will also weaken Venom Devimon right? Mimi asked

It should happen like that for his power is directly connected to the darkness it's self. Tk said

So are we calling upon the powers from each digidestined plus our opposites? Sora asked

We are calling the power of the digidestined to help weaken the darkness and then we are going to have to circle Venom Devimon then call upon our complete opposites in order to finish the battle. Kari said

It will not be easy but once we defeat him we will not only have our friends back but the worlds will be able to be free from the darkness. Anthony said

If Black Knightmon doesn't fight us during the battle then we will have to worry about him some other time but our main concern is the darkness and Venom Devimon. Ashley said

It is late and we are going to need our rest for the battle of the digital world. Hannah said

She is right. Izzy said

If you want to stay here tonight then that is fine. Tk said to the group.

Thanks that would be great! Mimi and Izzy said

You don't mind? Sora asked

No I don't do you guys mind? Tk asked

No not at all. Kari and Hannah said

You guys are like family. Anthony and Ashley said

That's kool with me. Davis said

Ok well if you insist. Tai and Sora said

I don't know. You all know each other and I don't want to get in the way. Tony said

What are you talking about you are family. Tk said

Yeah you are a Takaishi. Anthony said

We stick together as a family. Hannah said

No it is alright I am going to go home. Tony said

You don't have to leave. Kari said

I know you all are being nice but I don't feel right being here yet. Tony said

Tony walks out the door when Tk follows him out.

Are you ok? Tk said

It is just happening so fast. I mean yesterday I didn't know anything about you and now I find out you are my brother not to mention a digidestined in which I disappeared to a strange land where I find out I have to stop this evil creature in which wants to destroy everything. I then find out that some one has to combine with me in order for us to save everything and defeat the darkness. I then am asked to stay the night at your house because it is late. No offense but I am just a little freaked out right now and I need to sort this all out. Tony said

Well goodnight and don't worry about this I mean it takes time to get use to. I am not use to the fact to that I am getting married I mean its nerves but I love her with all my heart. I am also not use to the fact of being an ancient warrior in which a lot of the times I have to either die or travel through time in order to fight them. I am not use to the fact of having to go to the shadow world or finding out that I have a twin brother in which I found out right before I met you. I am just saying if you want you don't have to handle it alone but take your time and when you are ready we will be here waiting. Tk said

Thanks Tk I will be fine I am just going to be up the street at the house on the other side of the woods. Tony said

Tony went home and they all went to sleep. In the digital world we find Venom Devimon trying to figure out how to destroy the digidestined.

There has to be away to destroy those brats. Venom Devimon

Well good luck trying to find it because they will be coming tomorrow. Black Knightmon said

I will have to destroy everything in order to win. Venom Devimon

Good luck trying, Apocaylamon tried that and the digidestined was able to shield it and trap the blast. Black Knightmon said

You are full of good news aren't you? Venom Devimon said sarcastically

Well try it but I plan on living through this and I will find the way to defeat them. Black Knightmon said

I wouldn't be to sure about that, what makes you think you will be the one to defeat the digidestined? Venom Devimon said

I have almost found the solution and I know what is going on while others are oblivious. Black Knightmon said

Enough you think you are better than me? Venom Devimon said

No but I know you are going to attack them all at once and then they will call upon the power within in order to weaken the darkness and several billion points of light will shoot at them to make them stronger. You will be so weak you make one final attempt to defeat them when their true opposites will come and they will send their power at defeating your body but you will have enough strength to call upon darkness destruction when they will trap it and save the world. Black Knightmon said

Well how do you purpose I go about destroying them if that doesn't work? Venom Devimon asked

There is no winning for you because if you separate them they will still call upon their power and several billion lights will shoot at them making them stronger and there is no way you could stop their power or tap into it. Black Knightmon said

Well if I loose you will be going down with me. Venom Devimon said

No I won't. Black Knightmon said

I call upon the darkness to absorb every living creature in site. Venom Devimon said

Black Knightmon disappeared into Venom Devimon and became apart of the darkness. It was nearly dawn in the real world and Tony woke up to find he has to help his new friends fight this battle for everything good in the world. Around 8am the rest of the digidestined get up to find Tk sitting in the kitchen cold as ice and stiff as a board. Tony finally comes over to find what everyone is looking at. Each digidestined clear the room except Kari, Tony, Hannah, Anthony, Patamon, Gatomon, both Elecmons, and Tigermon.

What are we going to do? We need Tk there with us to help defeat Venom Devimon. Kari said

He will be there but I am going to need to be alone with my Digimon, his Digimon and Kari's Digimon. I have an idea on how to restore him to his true selves. Tony said

Kari, Hannah, Anthony, Elecmons and Tigermon all left the kitchen in order to allow Tony to figure out his power and save his brother from this horrible fate. Gatomon, Patamon, and Wolfmon all digivolved to their highest form in order to heal Tk while Tony sent some of his power into Tk to heal him from the state he is currently in. It worked and Tk was able to breathe again and was no longer stiff as a board.

Thanks Tony for coming back to help us out. Tk said

Not a problem I was destined to run into you and have you helped me understand why we were brothers in the first place. We both hold a very important role in this battle and as long as we all work together as on we will be able to stand up against all odds. Tony said

Over the next couple of hours the digidestined prepared to fight the ultimate evil they have ever fought.

Is everyone ready to go to the digital world to free it from the darkness? Tk asked

Yeah let's kick some butt. They all said

Digiport open! They all yelled and appeared in front of the black castle which Venom Devimon was waiting for them.

The digidestined called on their armor allowing their Digimon to digivolve to their highest forms. Then each digidestined shot several of beams of light into the darkness making it weaken its hold over the digital world then Tk, Kari, and Tony was able to split them selves into 2 parts allowing them to all bio merge with their Digimon. Tony and Holy Goddmon became Aero Magna Goddmon. Each Digimon sent several attacks into the darkness weakening it even more. Then several billion lights from all over the real world shot into the digidestined making the darkness really weak now.

Venom Devimon fired several attacks at the digidestined but with each attack he fired his energy was dwindling down to nothing. Finally the digidestined call forth their true opposites in order to assist them in destroying Venom Devimon. Black Aero Angemon and Shadow Angewomon sent several attacks into Venom Devimon causing his severe pain. Then Venom Devimon fired darkness annihilation and each digidestined used their digivices to trap the blast and after the blast the digidestined used their power to send their true opposites back to the shadow world.

We are glad the balance has been restored to the way it was meant to be. Stay strong and don't let the darkness fill your hearts and the emptiness will never exist. Tk the child of fear said

Tk and the other digidestined sealed the portal once and for all and then using their power to restore the digital world to the way it was meant to be with light filling the digital world and all their friends being released from the darkness once and for all.

You did it! They all exclaimed

Tony finally is able to accept the new friends and family he has made and Tk and Kari finally are getting married. The wedding is at the lake behind Tk's house and Aero Angemon, Arch Angewomon and Tk are on a small island in the center of the lake. Tk is wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit with a black shirt and a sapphire blue tie and vest with a dark blue fedora hat. Aero Angemon is wearing a casual white and blue dress shirt with dark blue jeans that are also faded in some parts and white and blue Nike shox with metallic blue shox. Arch Angewomon is wearing a pink long dress with a white velvet short sleeve shirt. Each of the groomsmen and the ring bearer are all wearing a casual white and blue dress shirt with dark blue jeans and white and blue Nike shox with metallic blue shox.

Each of the bridesmaids and the made of honor are wearing a long black dress with pink velvet short sleeve tops. Everyone start to stand as Gomamon calls upon his marching fishes to create a raft for Tk to step on and ride across the lake while Kari and her father walk down the aisle towards each other. Kari is wearing a long white silk dress with a velvet top and a velvet short sleeve shirt over the top. The velvet has some pink designs in it. Tk and Kari finally meet in the center under the arch of orchids and pink roses. After the ceremony before Tk kisses his new bride Aero Angemon shoots an arrow of hope at Kari while Arch Angewomon shoots an arrow of light at Tk combining them for eternity. Tk kisses Kari and they go through the pictures and then they are able to sit down and eat. Before the feast Anthony and Ashley give a speech on how they are perfect for each other.

After they eat Tk takes Kari on the dance floor while Aero Angemon takes Arch Angewomon onto the dance floor for the first dance of the night. Then Tk and his mother dance while Kari and her father dances. They do a dollar dance and followed that Kari gets ready to throw the bouquet of flowers. She throws it and Tony's girlfriend catches it then Tk takes the garner off Kari's leg and shoots it into the crowd of men and Tony catches it and puts it on his girlfriend's leg. Kari and Tk cut the cake and Kari takes her piece and then trips shoving into Tk's face covering it in chocolate, white frosting, and cream pudding. Then Tk takes his piece and shoves it into Kari's face but she didn't look as bad as Tk did after that. They wiped the cake off and finally everyone had cake. Tk and Kari went on their honeymoon and then they were able to have some peace to their lives after the whole Digimon fiasco. Any dark force that threatened the digital world was not nearly as powerful as the one before Tk, Tony, and Anthony's 21st birthday and Tk and Kari's wedding.

**The End **


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Wars Part 4: When Light Dies**

**By: John Pexton**

**I don't own digimon except the characters I have created including Phantom Devimon, Kyro, Patamon, Gatomon, and Wolfmon's highest digivolution, the the 3 biomerges Magna Aero Angemon, Warrior Angewomon, and Aero Magna Goddmon. **

**This is the final part to the Digimon Wars Saga and one mini chapter will follow after the saga and that will be my final chapter of Digimon until I come up with more ideas.**

**This takes place right after the battle with Venom Devimon and his goons where a new threat wants the power of light to be forever gone to the world. They know that the only way for the light to disappear from the worlds is if the child of light willingly releases the power of light from the world forever making it so no one could use the light. It will take all the digidestined plus a couple of mysterious characters to stop the plans from taking place. Will they succeed in stopping the evil plans or will all hope be lost? Find out on the final chapter to the Digimon Wars.**

**Characters:**

**Tk is 21 and married to Kari, they are glad that they finally were able to get married and they are planning of having a child soon. Tk is an architect who owns his own place and he is 6' with dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He holds the crest of Hope and his Digimon is Patamon**

**Angemon**

**Magna Angemon**

**Sylpheramon**

**Aero Angemon**

**Magna Aero Angemon (Bio merge with Tk)**

**Tk is 25 years old who comes from another dimension in order to save Kari the child of light from giving up her light to maintain everything good in the world. Tk fused with an Andromon in order to save his life from a fatal accident. Tk is 6' with dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears dark blue jeans with a dark blue shirt, a dark blue cloak which has the crest of Hope and Life on it surrounded by every other crest. He also wears white and blue Nike Shox R4 with metallic blue shox. He holds the crests of Hope and Life and his Digimon are the same as Tk's Digimon and Tony's Digimon**

**Kari is 21 and is married to Tk and has been trying to have a baby. Kari is going to school to be a teacher. She holds the crest of Light and she is going to have to make a decision weather or not to keep the light. She has long light brown wavy hair with pinkish brown eyes and is 5'11". Her Digimon is**

**Gatomon**

**Angewomon**

**Magnamon**

**Arch Angewomon**

**Warrior Angewomon (Bio merge with Kari)**

**Tony is 21 years of age and he lives next to his twin brother and is engaged to his girl friend Amanda. Tony is also an architect and loves to design houses with his brother Tk. Tony is 6' with sapphire blue eyes which are slightly lighter than Tk's eyes and he has a scar above his left eye brow with no pigment in that eyebrow. His Digimon is**

**Wolfmon**

**Halo Angemon**

**Arch Angemon**

**Goddmon**

**Holy Goddmon**

**Aero Magna Goddmon (bio digivolve with Tony)**

**Amanda is Tony's fiancée and is also a very important member of the digidestined even though she doesn't have a Digimon. She is 20 years old 5'10" and has long light brown hair with green eyes.**

**Hannah is Anthony's 14 year old sister who now lives with Tony in his downstairs Apt. She is currently dating Kyle who is her soul mate. She is 5'11 with long dirty blond hair and grayish blue eyes. She is the digidestined of dreams and her Digimon is**

**Elecmon**

**Thundermon**

**Spiritmon**

**Windmon**

**Elecmon**

**Rainmon**

**Lightningmon**

**Stormmon**

**Kyle helps out the digidestined a lot and he is dating Hannah who is his soul mate and who is the digidestined of dreams. Kyle is not a digidestined but is a very important member of the group. Kyle is 14 years old and is 5'9" tall with long wavy dirty blond hair and bluish grey eyes. **

**Anthony is Tk, Tony, and Matt's cousin and Hannah's older brother who lives with his Fiancée Ashley in the Apt in Tk's basement. He is 21 years old and is 6' with dark blond hair with brown highlights and one black eye and one blue eye. He is the digidestined of Spirit and his Digimon is Tigermon**

**Tigrismon**

**Magna Tigrismon**

**Tigerramon**

**Ashley is 21 years old with long dirty blond hair with light brown eyes with a silver tint to them and is 5'11". She holds the crest of faith and her Digimon is**

**Ponymon**

**Coltmon**

**Stallionmon**

**Mustangmon**

**Kyro is the Prince of Darkness who comes from the same dimension as the 25 year old Tk but he wants to have Kari as his queen. He is portrayed as evil at first by helping Phantom Devimon but actually he helps the digidestined in more ways than they could imagine. Kyro is 21 who is 6' with dark blue eyes and dark blond hair, he wears dark blue jeans and a tight dark blue t-shirt with white and blue Nike Shox R4 with dark metallic blue shox. Kyro is the digidestined of Darkness and his Digimon is Dark Metal Garurumon**

**Sora is married to Tai and she is the digidestined of Love and her Digimon is **

**Biyomon**

**Birdramon**

**Gerudumon**

**Phoenixmon**

**Tai is married to Sora and is the digidestined of courage and his Digimon is**

**Agumon**

**Greymon**

**Metal Greymon**

**War Greymon**

**Davis is dating Jessica and is the digidestined of miracles and his Digimon is**

**Veemon**

**Ex Veemon**

**Aero Veedramon**

**Magna Aero Veedramon**

**Jessica is dating Davis and is the digidestined of peace and her Digimon is **

**Betamon**

**Seadramon**

**Mega Seadramon**

**Metal Seadramon**

**Mimi is married to Izzy and is the digidestined of sincerity and her Digimon is**

**Palmon**

**Togamon**

**Lillymon**

**Rosemon**

**Izzy is married to Mimi and is the digidestined of knowledge and his Digimon is **

**Tentomon**

**Kabuterimon**

**Mega Kabuterimon**

**Hercules Kabuterimon**

**Matt is dating Jun and is the digidestined of friendship and his Digimon is**

**Gabumon**

**Garurumon**

**Were Garurumon**

**Metal Garurumon**

**Jun is married to Matt and is the digidestined of storms and her Digimon is**

**Snow Betamon**

**Ice Seadramon**

**Hail Seadramon**

**Joe is the digidestined of reliability and his Digimon is**

**Gomamon**

**Ikkakumon**

**Zudumon**

**Marine Angemon**

**Ken is dating Yolie and is about to propose to her and he is the digidestined of kindness and his Digimon is**

**Wormmon**

**Stingmon**

**Pieldramon**

**Imperialdramon**

**Imperialdramon (fighter mode)**

**Yolie is dating Ken and is the digidestined of caring and her Digimon is**

**Hawkmon**

**Aquilamon**

**Silphymon**

**Shatoramon**

**Cody is dating Sarah and is the digidestined of wisdom and his Digimon is**

**Armadillomon**

**Ankylomon**

**Shakoolamon**

**Armour Digmon**

**Sarah is dating Cody and is the digidestined of nature and her Digimon is**

**Crabmon**

**Dolphmon**

**Metal Dolphmon**

**Gennai**

**Devimon**

**Phantom Devimon**

**When Light is Released**

Hope is the light that fills us with love

A flame that keeps burning no matter where you are

When darkness sets in and fear is upon you

Look for the flame for it will guide you

The flame is eternal, a light that never dies

A spirit in which holds the secret from the father in the skies

For he has created miracles and provided faith

To all in need peace will come and set us free

Keep searching for it is a never ending battle

For good will come in the end, that's what matters

Hope is there as long as you believe

For its flame burns eternally

Hope is the father's gift to us all

It continues to burn when others fall

Hope will light the others that the flames died away

For hope is an eternal spirit in which provides light to all

Hope and light work together for they act as one

Filling everyone with love

What happens if one child willingly gives up her power to save someone she loves?

What happens when hope dies and light is just a distant memory?

What happens when dreams turn into constant nightmares?

Will everything fade into nothing?

Will the lives we live turn into chaos as darkness spreads and confusion sets in?

These are things people tend to find in the back of their minds. Questions that have no answers or reason and everyone knows hope is the eternal light, something that never dies. My name is Tk, I am the embodiment of hope my friends and I nearly faced these questions. Here is my story! Tk wrote

A flashback occurs and goes back a year right after defeating Venom Devimon and his goons. We start this story at Tk and Kari's house where we find Kari in the dining room.

Tk come here for a minute. Kari yelled

Yeah! You don't need to yell I was coming. Tk said

Do you know what happened here? Kari asked

We are remodeling this room. Tk said

Yeah but where is all the stuff that was in here? Kari asked

I have moved it into the basement so I could start. Tk said

Well we are leaving and we will work on it later. Kari said

Kari I thought you were planning something with Tai and the others? Tk asked

Yeah I am; we leave tomorrow and we are going to need you to watch our Digimon while we are gone. The Digimon can't come with us so I was hoping you could watch them while we are gone? Kari asked

How long are you going to be away? Tk asked

One month and we will be visiting through out the month by the digital world. Kari said

Well I should have this room remodeled by then. Tk said

I don't want you to get hurt Tk and if the Digimon are too much to handle then let me know and we will cancel and come home early. Kari said

Enjoy the trip and besides not all the group is going. I will have Tony, Amanda, Hannah, & Kyle to help out when needed. Tk said

Ok Tk just don't get over whelmed. Kari said as she went in and kissed him.

Are you all packed? Tk asked

Yes I am and I love you. Kari said

Later that night everyone brought their stuff to Tk's house and will be staying the night there. Tk has cooked dinner for everyone and then they all went to bed because they have to get up at 2am to head to the airport. Tk cleans the house as 2am roles around and starts to wake everyone up.

Five more minutes mom! Davis said

Ok Davis I hate to do this. Tk said as he takes a fog horn and went into the hall way and blasted it waking everyone up.

Why did you do that? Everyone yelled as they ran into the hall

Do you want to be late to the airport? It is 10 after 2 and no one would wake up. Tk said

You are evil Tk! They all complained

No you told me to make sure everyone is up. Tk said

You could have done something else like use water or something. Kari said

No I would have given my self more unnecessary work over the next month. I already have a lot to do like remodel the dining room, take care of the Digimon, do the house chores, not to mention mow the lawn, work at my job, and shop for food. Tk said

Well being we are wide awake lets get dressed. Matt said

While everyone got dressed Tk, Hannah, Kyle, Tony, and Amanda loaded the vehicles and 20 minutes later they all left to go to the airport. Tk, Tony, Amanda, Hannah, and Kyle drove the cars back to Tk's house and they all crashed in the living room with all the Digimon. Meanwhile in the digital world we find Devimon talking to an unknown voice.

I want all the gates to the digital world sealed for good. An evil voice said

We could close all but one gate to the digital world. Devimon said

Good one gate open won't spoil anything I have planned. Where is this gate located anyways? The evil voice asked

It is on the child of hope's computer. Devimon said

No we can't have them ruining our plans. We are going to have to figure out a way to make sure the digidestined can't come to the digital world. The evil voice said.

Sir most the kids won't be able to go to the digital world because they are currently in another part of America where the gates are closed. Devimon said

Who is able to access to the portal? The evil voice asked

The child of hope, the child of dreams, and the child of life are able to go to the digital world. Devimon said

Well three children I could handle and have a very special surprise for those 3 children. The evil voice said

Very good master, what is the plan? Devimon asked

First we cut off all access to the digital world so no one could get in. then we are going to make it so we keep the 3 digidestined who could access the digital world busy while we go after the child of light to bring her to the dark ocean. We are going to use her to capture the child of hope and have her willingly give up her light and if she don't we will kill the child of hope slowly until she agrees. The evil voice said

Brilliant master without the light there will be no hope & dreams. Chaos will be released and everyone will destroy each other. Then life as we know it will cease to exist. Devimon said

That is the plan. The evil voice said

Meanwhile at Gennai's place

Leomon, Centarumon and Andromon I am glad you could make it. Gennai said

Do you sense the threat that is about to take place in the digital world? Andromon asked

The parts to the human world have all been closed all except one. Leomon said

Find where that portal is because I have who ever is near that portal. Gennai said

It is the portal that leads to the cave of hope in the digital world in the digital world and the portal on the child of hope's laptop. Centarumon said

I will be back; I am going to warn him of what is to come. Gennai said

Meanwhile at Tk's house

Tk I am hungry! Veemon stated

You just ate an hour ago. Tk said

A little snack won't hurt Tk. Agumon said

Fine I will make you a sandwich each but I have a lot of work to do with this remodeling project Kari has me doing plus cook, clean, and work on top of that as an architect. Tk said

We are going to help Tk with the chores around the house as well right? Gatomon said with an evil look in her eyes.

Right! The Digimon said

Suddenly Gennai comes up to Tk's house to warn everyone of what is to come.

Gennai what are you doing here? Please don't tell me you have bad news and you're only here for a social visit. Tk said

I wish I was Tk but it is not that simple. Where are the others and why don't they have their Digimon? Gennai asked

The others except for Tony and Hannah are going to be away a month. Tony is working and Hannah is the store. Tk said

Then you, Hannah and Tony are the only ones who could fight. The others will not be able to enter the digital world. Your portal is the only one open and you could enter through your computer or you could enter through the cave near the lake. Gennai said

What is this threat? Tk asked

I have no clue but I could feel the coldness and darkness spread through the digital world. I believe that it will involve Kari, Hannah, Tony, and your self is going to be deeply affected by this. Be careful and I will work on reopen the portals so the others could fight. Gennai said

Great more things I have to do on top of the work I already have to do. Tk said to himself

Meanwhile in another dimension we find the digidestined preparing to help the digidestined in the real world.

We have to go to earth to help them fight this thing. Tk said

How are we going to ho there and help? The program is not ready to open the portal. Kari said

I think one of us is going to have to go there while one of them comes here. Tk said

Who is going to go? Hannah asked

Light will attempt to give up her power in order to save hope. They will try to destroy him and that is when one of us is going to trade places. He will come here while one of us is going to the dark ocean in order to save her before she gives up her light. Tk said

I think you should go Tk, you are part Digimon and you represent 2 crests into one. Kari said

Everyone agreed with Kari that Tk should go to replace the child of hope.

Then it's settled, I will go when Kari and Tk goes to the dark ocean. In the mean time we have to get that portal up and running so we could open it when the time comes. Tk said

A month goes by and Tk had the whole house cleaned and the room remodeled and the Digimon were sleeping. Kari calls to tell Tk when to be at the airport to pick them up. Tk also tells the others when to be at his house.

Hey Tk are you all right? Kyle asked

Yeah I am fine, I am really tired. Tk said

Sorry we didn't help you out a lot more than we have. Amanda said

Don't worry about it; I had the Digimon here to help out. Tk said

Well you did a really good job at this. Tony said

Well it is time to go get the others. Hannah said

They all went to the digital world where they told Gennai to continue to monitor for them. They went to get everyone at the airport then they went back to the house and everyone went to bed. That night Tk had a dream about Kari, himself and the dark ocean.

Child of light you have come here to save him I see. An evil voice rang through the sky

Let him go if you don't you will pay. Kari said

I will let him go only if you give up your light willingly. The evil voice said

If I don't then what will happen? Kari asked

You will get to watch him die slowly & painfully and that should force you to give up your light willingly. The evil voice said

Kari don't give up your light, others need it more Kari. Tk said

Shut up you fool. Take this; Phantom Explosion! The evil creature fired at Tk.

Tk no. Kari said

I'm ok Kari don't ever give up your light. Tk said

Oh how sweet he is willing to die so you will keep your light. Hahaha Phantom Destroyer! The evil one fired

Tk became an inch from death when Kari cried out.

STOP! I will give up my light, please don't hurt him anymore. Kari cried

That's a good girl now give up your light. Don't worry he will be fine. The evil one said

I call upon the power of light and willingly release it to be no mo…

No Kari; don't! Tk said…

I call upon the power of light and willingly release it to be no more. Kari finished when a blast of white and pink light in the shape of a sphere shot out of Kari and all of her color left her body making her gray and emotionless.

Phantom Destroyer! The evil one fired at Tk killing him immediately the destroyed Patamon and Gatomon then disappeared for good. Tk awakes from the dream and startled Kari, Patamon, Gatomon and the puppies.

Tk are you alright? Kari asked

Kari can you do me a favor? Tk asked

Sure what is it? Kari asked

I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you won't call upon your light and forever release it so no one could ever use it. Promise me that you will forever let your light shine bright so everyone could feel the warmth it provides. Tk said

I promise Tk now what is this all about? Kari asked

I have a feeling I know what Gennai was trying to warn me about and it involves the dark ocean. Tk said

What? Kari asked in shock

I had a dream of me chained to the bars of the light house when you came and tried to save me. Patamon and Gatomon couldn't even move or digivolve to help you. This creature came and told you if you want me to live you have to do something for him. You asked what he wanted and he said I want you to release your light. You refused and asked what will happen if you didn't and he fired an attack at me. I told you don't give up your light. Then he blasted me again and I was close to death and that is when you yelled stop and you gave up your light. I tried to stop you but you released it into a sphere and it busted into a billion pieces. You were alive with no color or emotions and oblivious to the fact that he killed Patamon, Gatomon, and I. Tk said shocking Patamon, Gatomon, and Kari.

Tk like all of your other dreams we were able to change the outcome of the situation and I believe we will be able to prevent it this time as well. I love you! Kari said

If we end up in that situation please let me die and never give up your light. Without that everything turns into chaos, hope will slowly fade except those who have eternal hope. Dreams will cease to exist and turn into never ending nightmares. Life will slowly fade into nothing as Armageddon sets in. Tk said

Tk was captured the following evening and was brought to the digital world and was tortured before going to the dark ocean and was chained to the railing to the dark lighthouse. The Tk from another dimension prepared to leave to help the digidestined.

Get the portal ready, they are about to go through and destroy Tk and give up their light. Tk said

The portal is up and running, we will have one chance at this and 5 minutes before Tk is destroyed. Kari said

Meanwhile in the dark ocean

Child of light it is an honor for you to be here. Dark Metal Garurumon said

Let Tk go now. Kari yelled

Why should I? Dark Metal Garurumon said

I said so. Kari yelled

Temper! Temper! To bad you are fighting alone. My master has made it so no Digimon could digivolve and they are even trapped and can't even get to you my dear. Dark Metal Garurumon said

Stop calling me my dear, I am nothing like that. Kari said

Welcome to the dark ocean child of light. It is good to finally meet the queen her self. I hope my servant was good company and didn't harm you just yet. The voice said

Show your self. Kari demanded

Now that is no way to treat the prince of darkness, I am Kyro the prince of darkness. It is such an honor to finally meet the queen of light. Your beauty is beyond anything I have ever seen. Kyro said

What do you want from me? Kari asked

Why else beside of coarse you. You are as beautiful as they come, a goddess who has come to earth to spread her beauty, grace, and light to all. Kyro said

Master take her light from her, and she will be gone and the light will finally fade from earth and everything will be yours for the taking. Phantom Devimon said

You fool I cant take away her light that is one thing she will have to do it willingly. Kyro said

Let me handle the situation, I know how to get her to release her light and then she will be your queen forever. Phantom Devimon said

You could try but I know the outcome of the situation and she won't give up with out a fight. Kyro said as he left

Are you ready to save him child of light? Phantom Devimon asked

You will not get my light not ever; I would rather die then give that up. Kari said

Not the answer I was looking for, don't worry you won't die but he will. The master wants you alive and well but he never said anything about him. Phantom Devimon said as he revealed Tk chained to the guard rails to the dark lighthouse.

Tk! Kari said worried

Phantom Explosion! Phantom Devimon fired and hit Tk

No Tk! Kari said about to cry

Don't give up your light, remember the promise you made and besides the others need it more than I do. Tk said

Shut up you insolent little fool, don't you dare get in the way of my master. Phantom Destroyer! Phantom Devimon fired and brought Tk from an inch from death.

I am not getting in the way of your master he doesn't want her power, you do and it is not going to work because she knows that the greater good is more important than my safety. Tk said

Tk! Kari yelled

Don't worry Kari I will be fine just don't give up your light. Tk said

Oh how cute you really love him. In that case Phantom Destroyer! Phantom Devimon fired and the entire lighthouse exploded into a billion pieces and Tk disappeared to another dimension.

Kari was about to give up her light when she and her Digimon friends became trapped in a warm crystal like shield that glows blue, white, and pink. The shield protected them from Phantom Devimon.

What how are you doing that, your powers don't work here. Phantom Destroyer! Phantom Devimon fired at her.

Her powers may not work here but mine do. Take this! A young mysterious man threw a dagger then took both of his swords and jumped off the cliff and struck Phantom Devimon causing him severe pain. The young man grabbed his daggers and swords which allowed them to escape from Phantom Devimon.

Who are you? Kari asked

I am the being of life; I came from another dimension to help out and save the light. Tk is in my dimension restoring his health. He will return after we ensure that who ever wants your light will not get it. I came here before the final attack protecting him from the blast. The blast triggered the lighthouse to explode which opened up a wormhole to my dimension. The young man said

Kari I think it is wise to gather everyone here so we could fill them in on what happened. Gatomon said

I think you're right. Kari said as she emailed everyone to meet at her house in an hour.

An hour later everyone shows up at Kari's house to find out what happened.

Where's Tk? Anthony asked

Don't worry Tk is healing right now. We won't be able to see him or contact him but right now we have more pressing issues. Kari said

Like what? Tai asked

I will explain everything every thing in a moment but I have to ask you what will happen if I gave up my light? Kari asked

We don't know we know it will be bad and you can't give it up. Sora said

I know what will happen; first everything will turn cold and people will not be able to trust their emotions. Hope will slowly fade into nothing as darkness, fear, and chaos spreads rapidly. With the darkness, and chaos released life will soon parish and every thing we hold close will be lost. After everything is gone life will start over and the light will find a way back into the hearts of others. The father will choose special kids to hold the powers that we possess and spread through out the world. Tony said

How do you know that? Davis asked

I learned it in church where it was prophesized about chaos, destruction, fear, and darkness, then it prophesized a new beginning. Tony said

Tony is right, those things will happen and there is nothing any of us will be able to do if I willingly give my light up. Kari said

You can't give it up willingly. Mimi said

I won't, I made a promise to Tk that I will keep my light and let everyone use it. Now you know what will happen if I willingly give up my light I am going to explain what happened today. Tk was captured and tortured before he was brought to the dark ocean. I met Dark Metal Garurumon there and he told me my master requested to meet me. I asked him where Tk was and he replied wouldn't you like to know. I told him to release Tk right now then he said why should I and I said because I said so. His master came and spoke through the wind and I told him to show himself this instant. He did and introduced himself as the prince of darkness and he was honored to meet me. He wanted me as his queen of light and together we would be completely unstoppable. I don't think he was completely evil though, he didn't want to harm me or anything just be with me. Then Phantom Devimon came and told him that I know how to make me his just leave everything to me. The prince of darkness told Phantom Devimon not to harm me or he will pay.

Phantom Devimon told me to give my light up and I said if I don't then what will happen. He told me that he may not be able to kill you but it doesn't mean I can't kill him. He fired a shot at Tk and I said no Tk. Tk said something then he received another shot. Tk said something else then I said I will never give up my light. Tk said something else then one more shot was fired and the light house blew up into a million pieces and Tk was gone. Patamon, Gatomon and I were surrounded by blue, pink, and white crystal which blocked us from Phantom Devimon's attacks.

He was amazed at the fact we were protected and wondered how being my powers didn't work in the dark ocean. Then a young man threw a couple of daggers at Phantom Devimon and said her powers may not work here but mine does. He jumped off the cliff and stuck his swords in Phantom Devimon, taking his weapons and giving us enough time to escape. Kari finished

Well where is he, I want to meet him. Matt said

He is right here. Kari said

Hello digidestined. I am glad to meet you all and I am here to help you. The young man said

Take off your hood; I want to see your face. Tai said

The young man removed his cloak to reveal more than they were expecting.

Tk! Kari said

Yes I am Tk but I am 4 years older than your Tk not to mention I am also part Digimon as well. The young man said

But how is that even possible? How are we on 2 different dimensions and why are you part Digimon? Izzy asked

You know the answer Izzy as why we are on 2 different dimensions. You explained it to Tai when you all faced Etamon. The only thing wrong with that theory is what affects you don't affect us. We share memories but we are not physically linked to each other to each other like your shadows in my dimension I hold the power of hope & Life. While in this dimension I am split into 2 powers and bodies. Now as why I am part Digimon is because I fused my body with an Andromon in order to save my life. I am full human except parts of me are android. Tk said

How is that physically possible to fuse with a Digimon? Izzy asked

Izzy in my dimension you and Ken created a program based off my theory. My theory was what could we do to prevent us from dieing before our time? Is it possible to take a Digimon's data and insert it into us in order to help us out from not dieing before our time? Tk said

I don't understand how a Digimon's data could save our lives? Izzy asked

Simple, a Digimon's data provides certain qualities that make it so a human could survive. The Digimon doesn't die but some of his features will replace the damaged parts on our body. Digimon are designed very similar to humans and with this knowledge we started to research. A Digimon's body consists of antibodies, nutrients and has the same complex minds as we do. You took my research and created a program which fuses a Digimon and a human together and gives us the ability to survive. When I got into a life threatening accident the only thing you could do was use the program and test it out on me. Joe did the surgery on me while everyone waited for the outcome. Andromon volunteered to save my life and this is the outcome of the surgery. Tk said

Do you have the program incase we need it in the future. Izzy asked

IZZY! The others yelled

What? Izzy asked

Yes I do have the program and you could have a copy of the program. Now let's discuss how we are going to stop what Tony said about when light is willingly released? Tk said

I have no clue, how are we going to make sure Kari doesn't give up her light? Davis asked

I say she goes to the lake of Hope & Light until we stop the enemy. Tai said as the over protective brother.

No I am not going there while you guys have all the fun. Kari yelled at Tai before storming off.

Meanwhile in the dark ocean

Not one word Dark Metal Garurumon. Phantom Devimon said

You said that you could make her my queen of light. Kyro said

Not now you little brat. Phantom Devimon said

Did you at least kill the boy? Kyro asked

Yes I did. Phantom Devimon said with a grin

Well you finally got your revenge I see. Kyro said not impressed

Yes I did and I loved every moment of it. That child needed to pay for all the pain and suffering he put me through. He is the only digidestined who could stop me and now that he is out of the way I could destroy the digidestined once and for all. Phantom Devimon said

Well I don't think he died or his power would have affected the world. Kyro said

I know what I saw and the lighthouse blew up into a billion pieces. Phantom Devimon said

Then where did that boy come from? Kyro asked

I don't know, he just appeared out of nowhere and he was protecting the girl and the 2 Digimon who accompanied her then attacked me. Phantom Devimon said

You fool; you didn't even realize where he came from or what was on his cloak. Kyro said

I was a little preoccupied at the moment. Phantom Devimon said

Well you go and do what you want; she will never release her light. Kyro said

How do you know this? Phantom Devimon asked

I know that she promised the child of hope and she intends to keep her promise. Kyro said

I want her powers and I will do what ever it takes to obtain them. Phantom Devimon said

No you won't because she will keep her powers and stay alive. Kyro said

Not when I am through with her. Phantom Devimon said

Really I would like to see you try and get through me. Kyro said

You are going to fight me and protect them. Hahaha you won't stand a chance against me. Phantom Devimon said

That's what you think you over grown bat. Kyro said

Why you little rodent you think you are so tough that you could take on a fully evolved Digimon. Phantom Devimon said

Well you fear the child of hope and he is only human but you don't fear me? I think you were smarter as Devimon, it seems the more you evolve the cockier and dumber you get. Don't underestimate me or the digidestined because that will be your greatest downfall. Kyro said leaving the Digimon dumbstruck.

Dark Metal Garurumon please contact your brother to arrange a meeting with the digidestined. I need to talk to them. Kyro said

Will do master. Dark Metal Garurumon said

Don't call me that, call me Kyro. Kyro said

Yes Kyro. Dark Metal Garurumon said

Meanwhile in the real world

Matt could we please go to the digital world. I have some business to take care of. Gabumon said

Ok we could go but the only digi port is at Tk's house. Matt said

Matt where are you going, we are supposed to be going to the store for the dinner party that we are hosting. Jun said

I have to go to the digital world with Gabumon so he could take care of some business. Matt said

Oh well why you are there could you please take my Digimon as well. I will pick up the food so we could have this dinner party. Is everyone coming to the dinner party? Jun asked

Yeah they are coming and they are bringing their Digimon. So we better quadruple the recipe because you know how some of the Digimon eat. Matt said

Ok I am going to the store to buy the food. You are going to cook the food right? Jun asked

Yeah all day tomorrow, I am heading to Tk's to access the digital world. Matt said

Matt heads to Tk's house to access the digital world and Gabumon says he will be back shortly.

Ok Matt; be back soon. Gabumon said running into the forest

Digivolve now or face your doom. Dark Metal Garurumon said

Brother you know I can't unless I have the power to. Gabumon said

Fine use this or I won't talk to you. Dark Metal Garurumon said

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon. Gabumon said

My partner Kyro wishes to arrange a meeting with the digidestined and I would agree with it. I don't want to be on his bad side, and if you agree you pick the time and place and send a messenger to the meeting place in about 3 hours that way you could discuss it. Dark Metal Garurumon said

I will let you know our actions in 3 hours and if this is a trick you will pay for sending us into a trap. Metal Garurumon said

You know that won't do any good, we are equal strength now I would get back to your partner. Dark Metal Garurumon said

Metal Garurumon and Dark Metal Garurumon parted ways and Gabumon told Matt to email the othersand meet at Tk's house in an hour. An hour later everyone showed up at Kari's house wondering what this is all about.

Ok Matt what is this all about? Tai asked

I don't know, Gabumon called this meeting and he didn't say a word to me. Matt said

I called this meeting to discuss whether or not we should arrange a meeting with Kyro. He sent Dark Metal Garurumon to give me the message and that was the business I had to take care of in the digital world. Gabumon said

Well it might be a trap. Sora said

We are arranging a meeting with our enemy is not the best move. Tai said

Then again we might have an advantage over the situation. Where does he want to meet and what time? Izzy asked

We get to choose the time and place so he really can't set the trap if we hold the meeting here on this property. Gabumon said

It should be down by the cave and lake so we are away from the house and that way we could go to the lake of hope and light. Tony said

I agree with Tony, we could escape to the lake where we are stronger. Kari said

Why don't we actually meet in the lake of hope and light and then we could be actually very strong. Davis said

We can't because that place is designed so nothing but us could enter there and you can't enter unless Tony, Tk, and I are with you. Kari said

So are we going to do this or are we going to bail out and skip this meeting? Tony asked

I think we should do the meeting. Kari said

All in favor raise your hands? Tai asked

Everyone agreed with the meeting and Gabumon went and told Dark Metal Garurumon where and when this meeting is going to take place. Dark Metal Garurumon went and told Kyro the information that Metal Garurumon told him.

They must think we are going to set a trap so they think if they are on their own property they would have an advantage over us, not to mention they would have access to the lake of hope & light. Kyro said

So are we going to do this and warn them about Phantom Devimon? Dark Metal Garurumon asked

We have to warn the child of light because she is in danger. He will attack everyone in order for her to give up her light and even if she doesn't give up her light he is going to kill her. So no one could have the power. Kyro said

What about this kid Tk, do you think he is dead or alive? Dark Metal Garurumon asked

He is alive but he is not on this dimension, right now he is resting up but he will come back to them by the final battle. He is also going to be he one who will be my first ally. I may not have the child of light to marry me but she is the queen even if the child of hope is the prince of hope. I would rather be next in line as the prince of darkness then watch her be destroyed. Kyro said

You must really love her, don't you? Dark Metal Garurumon asked

Yes I do and for that I am going to have to protect them. Kyro said

The next day Kyro passed through the portal to earth along with Dark Metal Garurumon and they went to where the digidestined had set up the secret meeting place so they could see what Kyro wanted to meet with them about.

Ok digidestined if anything happens our escape is through the cave of hope. Kari said

No need to worry about an escape route because if I wanted to try something I would have set this meeting up in my world where I am the strongest. Kyro said

Well we are all here so let's get this meeting started. The being of life said

You are here as well; I thought you would interfere in this situation. Kyro said

If I didn't this world and our world would be destroyed. Tk said

What is going on here? Kari asked

Don't worry Kyro and I are from the same dimension and we came here for the same purpose. We have been planning this for over a year after my accident in which I had to fuse with a Digimon in order to survive. Tk said

You both turned this world upside down since you showed up here. Kari said

Well if we didn't then everything would be destroyed, we may have different ideas as far as how to handle the situation but our intentions are the same. Kyro said

We are both here to make sure you never give up your light. Tk said

The final battle Tk will come back to help out and he will be the first of your group to trust me and actions. One will die an angels will cry but life will live as the one who died will be reborn from the light surrounding him. Peace will finally settle and the destiny will be complete. Kyro said

The queen of light, the prince of hope, the prince of life, the princess of dreams, and the prince of darkness shall combine and create harmony through the world. Tk said

The queen shall give birth to one baby girl and 3 boys and they will hold the destiny and carry on the legend of the digidestined. One will carry the powers of dreams, one will carry the powers of darkness, one will carry the powers of light, and the youngest will carry the powers of hope, innocence and life. he will follow his father and maintain peace through the world. Kyro said

This is getting way to crazy, this entire war is getting over every bodies heads. Tai said

Well what are we going to do about this war? Sora asked

I think we are going to have to fight in this war and hopefully this is the last battle of this war. Kari said

Meanwhile in the digital world

Send out several nightmare soldiers to distract the digidestined so I could capture the child of light. Phantom Devimon said

You heard the master go distract the digidestined. Devimon said

The nightmare soldiers go to the real world through the portal over Tk's house and they start terrorizing everyone throughout the world. The digidestined realize what is happening and they are going all over the world to fight them. Kari is forced to stay with Kyro and Tk do they could make sure nothing could happen to her. The nightmare soldiers over power the digidestined and they finally capture Kari.

We have to get her back. Kyro said

I know but we have to work fast. Tk said

Let's go I know where she is. Kyro said

Meanwhile in the dark ocean

Well are you comfortable your highness. Phantom Devimon mocked

You will not get my light. Kari said

Don't worry you will give it up sooner or later but right now I have to make sure nobody could enter to save you.

Phantom Devimon leaves and doesn't realize somebody is there watching the whole thing.

Kari don't worry I won't leave you here alone I have to stay in the shadows so I am not detected. I made it so only you could hear me. Tk said

Tk I thought you were in another dimension, how are you here. Kari asked without saying anything.

I went to that dimension but I didn't stay long. I knew I had to come back here to help out. The others won't be able to come here but I will be able to assist you to get out. I won't be able to come; you but you will be safe an I will hide in the shadows. Tk said

Why won't you be able to join me? Kari asked

It is not the time for me to make my self to appear yet. I will make my appearance when the final battle happens. Now listen closely because this will only work once. He will come back and try to harm you. You will be protected by my powers and when he gets here and tries to kill you you're going to disappear back to the real world. He is going to use his most powerful attack on you. After you're gone this dimension will be sealed so nobody could enter here or leave here until the final battle. You will be protected from his attacks all the way until I appear. Don't do anything yet because he will get suspicious. The others will be confused on what happened so just tell them what they need to know and don't tell them I am here or this plan will fail. Patamon and Gatomon already know the plan so they will understand. I love you and get ready because here he comes. Tk said

I will give you one more chance to give me your light before I destroy it permanently. Phantom Devimon said

Go ahead and destroy it, my powers will live on forever. Once I die my light will continue to shine throughout the world. Kari said

Phantom Annihilation! Phantom Devimon fired

A dark blast struck Kari sending her to the real world which Tk sealed the gates permanently allowing Kari to prepare for the final battle. Tk & Kyro were stunned and confused that Kari made it out alive being none of them could get to her.

What happened! How did you escape from the Dark Ocean when all the portals are sealed? Tk asked

I have someone watching over me, he made sure I would survive and he protected me from Phantom Devimon until the final battle. Kari said

Well who could possibly be there to protect you when your Digimon, all the digidestined and we are here when you were there? Kyro asked

Right now we should prepare for the final battle, who ever it was has bought us some time so we could prepare and none of us are prepared while Phantom Devimon is getting stronger. Gatomon said

I agree with Gatomon none of us are ready and we are going to need everyone for this battle. Patamon said

Call a digidestined meeting at Matt's house in an hour. Kari said

Why at Matt's house, we normally go to your house for the digidestined meetings. Tk said

We are going to Matt's house because we have planned this long before you 2 came here and it is tonight. Now call the meeting so we could get there early before this dinner and discuss what we are going to do. I will meet you there. Kari said

Kyro and Tk called the digidestined meeting and told them about the meeting Kari set up at Matt's house. An hour goes by and everyone shows up at Matt's for the meeting.

I called this meeting to discuss the final battle, it is approaching very soon and none of us are prepared for this battle. Kari said

What do you suggest we do? We have never been prepared for any of the battles we had in the past. We just went into it and hoped for the best. Izzy said

I think we are going to have to call upon our crests and use their powers in this battle. Kari said

Kari remember what happened last time we did that. Tai said

A flashback occurred.

Guys our only option is to call upon our crests to fight this. Izzy said

It is to risky we could only call upon them and use their powers but it will drain our energy greatly. Anthony said

Only two digidestined could use the powers of the crests and not have their energy drained and they have the most pure hearts of us all. Sora said

Then we will call upon them in order to give them to Tk and Kari. Matt said

I agree with Matt, Tk and Kari are the only 2 who could end this battle. Davis said

It is too risky Matt why are you trying to kill your brother and my sister? Tai asked

I am not trying to kill them, if we use the powers of our crests then we could end up dieing but they will be able to use it and win. Matt said

I call upon the crest of sincerity! Mimi said

I call upon the crest of knowledge! Izzy said

I call upon the crest of reliability! Joe said

I call upon the crest of kindness! Ken said

I call upon the crest of caring! Yolie said

I call upon the crest of wisdom! Cody said

I call upon the crest of friendship! Matt said

I call upon the crest of courage! Tai said

I call upon the crest of love! Sora said

I call upon the crest of miracles! Davis said

I call upon the crest of faith! Ashley said

I call upon the crest of spirit! Anthony said

I call upon the crest of light! Kari said

I call upon the crest of hope! Tk said

We send our crests to Tk and Kari and hope they will be able to use them for the greater good. The other digidestined said

The powers of the crests shot out at Tk and Kari and they received them weakening the other digidestined greatly. Tk and Kari used the powers of each crest and finished the battle. They then rushed over to the others and then they used what they had left and restored each crest to the other digidestined. Tk and Kari collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. A few days later Tk and Kari were able to return home before their strength came back to them.

End of flashback!

Yes I remember what happened last time but since then we were able to control the powers of the crests. Tk received all his powers and the 6 legendary warriors came out and more digidestined have joined the team. Not to mention we also have the crest of life with us. Kari said

We need to do this and it is the only way we will be able to end this war. Gatomon said

I say as long as we have hope then we will be able to face any situation, weather or not win come out alive or not the important thing is we are doing what is right for the sakes of the worlds. Hannah said

I may not have a Digimon but I have seen the outcome of each battle you have fought in. I am glad to know that you are willing to give your lives to protect everyone else. Kyle said

I agree with Kyle, I may not be a digidestined but I know that what you are doing is the right thing to do. I can't believe you are showing doubt in your selves when you should be relying on hope and the strength of each other. Amanda said

I agree with Amanda if we weren't able to handle the situations then we wouldn't have been chosen to be digidestined. Jun said

We have to rely on the strengths of each other and no matter the outcome we went in and we didn't give up. Mimi said

We need everyone and if we have to call upon our powers to fight then so be it. We have to save the worlds once and for all. It is the right thing to do. Kari said

Kari was almost destroyed but the thing that kept her alive was hope and a guardian angel. Patamon said

She knows what has to be done and I think you all know it as well. Gatomon said.

The digidestined all agreed slowly and then Matt called that dinner was done. The digidestined all ate and they stayed the night at Matt's house. They all went to the cave of hope and entered the lake of hope and light. Then they tapped into Kyro's power of darkness and opened the portal to the dark ocean. From there they all got ready for the final battle and Tk emerged from the shadows and then Phantom Devimon came out and was shocked that the child of Hope and Light were still alive.

How are you 2 still alive? Phantom Devimon asked angrily

Well I protected the boy of hope when I came to this land in order to stop you. The older Tk said

I used my powers to protect Kari from being destroyed last time she was here and I made it so she will be protected from you until the final battle which they have brought to you. Tk said

It doesn't matter, you won't survive this time. Phantom Devimon said

Ok guys we know what we have to do. Kari said

Phantom Devimon sent all of his nightmare soldiers to face the digidestined while Tk and Angemon took care of Devimon. The battle waged on and the digidestined were able to defeat the nightmare soldiers but to their surprise they kept reappearing. After about an hour of facing the nightmare soldiers they were able to finally defeat them all. Tk was still battling Devimon not really paying attention to Phantom Devimon. Phantom Devimon called Devimon over and he fused himself with Devimon making him even more powerful. The other Digimon and digidestined joined the battle against Phantom Devimon (death mode) and found out that even mega couldn't scratch him. Tai and Matt had their Digimon DNA digivolve into Omnimon while Davis and Ken DNA digivolved into Aero Imperialdramon. Tk, Kari, and Tony all had their Digimon go to their highest levels then Tk and Kari bio merged with their Digimon. The battle waged on when all the Digimon agreed to give all their power to Magna Aero Angemon, Warrior Angewomon, Tony, and Holy Goddmon even the digidestined decided to give the powers of the crests to the 3 Digimon and Tony.

Tony and Holy Goddmon bio merged to Aero Magna Goddmon and with the 3 bio merged Digimon, Tk, and Kyro they used their powers to destroy Phantom Devimon permanently. Before Phantom Devimon died he fired one fatal shot at Warrior Angewomon but Magna Aero Angemon shoved her out of the way causing him to take the full blast of the attack. Phantom Devimon chuckled as he died for good but to his surprise Kyro and the older Tk used what energy they had and disappeared with Magna Aero Angemon. With that they knew they had one shot at saving Tk and Angemon but they would have to give up their powers and life to the 2. Magna Aero Angemon laid there not moving or awake while Tk and Kyro started chanting. After about 5 minutes of chanting Magna Aero Angemon and Tk started to glow bright blue while Kyro glowed dark blue. Magna Aero Angemon started to glow brighter as the 2 boys glow started to fade away.

Magna Aero Angemon returned to earth in which he stayed in that form for about a month but he stayed at the lake of Hope and Light. That is where Warrior Angewomon and Magna Aero Angemon decided it was time to make miracles happen. Warrior Angewomon got pregnant before she reverted back to Angewomon and Kari. Each of them ended up with a set of twins and returned to their home while Magna Aero Angemon tried to revert back to their former selves.

I am sorry but now you won't be able to return back to the realm of earth but you will be able to visit them in the cave of hope as well as here. When Tk and Kyro used their powers to save you it blocked your ability to change back to your former selves. The angel of Hope said

So I am no longer to be able to ever see my family or be able to raise my kids or even help them out when they need me? Magna Aero Angemon asked

I am sorry brother but it is a sacrifice that you now have to face. There is one way that you will be able to return to your former selves and that will have consequences. The angel of hope said

What are the consequences? Magna Aero Angemon asked

If we return you back to your former selves Angemon will sacrifice himself once again in which he will be able to return as Patamon but I don't know if he will be able to digivolve to Angemon or higher anymore. The angel of hope said

One thing I learned is that as long as I have hope then things will turn out ok. We are the symbols of hope, innocence, and life. With everything that has happened to me in the past I have learned that sacrifice is for the greater good. I have to risk it and I will hold on to my hope and one day I will be able to return to this state. Magna Aero Angemon said

Ok brother I hope you well. The angel of hope said

What do I have to do in order to take the chance? Magna Aero Angemon asked

You know in your heart what you have to do. The angel said before he disappeared

Magna Aero Angemon called upon the power of hope which lights shot out of every direction including the earth realm, digital realm, and the other realms allowing each digidestined to feel the warmth and hoped for the best. Magna Aero Angemon felt the hopes from everything and used it to return back to their other forms. With that happening Patamon reverted back to a digiegg which was white with the crest of Hope, Innocence, and Life on it. Tk returned back home and helped Kari out until Gatomon and Kari went into labor. Gatomon gave birth too 2 Poyomons and 2 Snow Botamons while Kari gave birth to 3 boys and a girl.

Kari and Tk decided that they would call them Tonio, Kyro, Karina & Keru. Kyro was the oldest, and then it went Tonio, followed by Karina and then Keru. Tonio and Keru both ended up with Poyomon as their Digimon while Kyro and Karina ended up with Snow Botamon as their Digimon. Tonio is the digidestined of Dreams, Kyro is the digidestined of Darkness, Karina is the digidestined of Light, and Keru is the digidestined of Hope, Innocence, & Life. Harmony finally set in as the digidestined no longer have to worry about fighting the Powers of Darkness anymore.

So remember that: Hope is the light that fills us with love

A flame that keeps burning no matter where you are

When darkness sets in and fear is upon you

Look for the flame for it will guide you

The flame is eternal, a light that never dies

A spirit in which holds the secret from the father in the skies

For he has created miracles and provided faith

To all in need peace will come and set us free

Keep searching for it is a never ending battle

For good will come in the end, that's what matters

Hope is there as long as you believe

For its flame burns eternally

Hope is the father's gift to us all

It continues to burn when others fall

Hope will light the others that the flames died away

For hope is an eternal spirit in which provides light to all

Hope and light work together for they act as one

Filling everyone with love

**The End**


End file.
